Une Vie Pas Comme Les Autres !
by TricksterAngel1992
Summary: Catherine Wilson et Danielle Fallen sont deux jeunes femmes avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ou du moins... Presque ! Jusqu'au jour où une grande aventure hors du commun débuta pour elles. [Petite note : Fanfiction basé sur la Série de Supernatural, mais... Différente. Ce n'est pas sur les personnages, mais sur les Acteurs de la Série. Attention ! Version HUMOURISTIQUE.]
1. Résumé

_**Petit Résumé :**_

Salutation à tous mes Lecteurs/Lectrices qui auront le courage de lire ma nouvelle Fanfiction.

Je tenais à prévenir que cette Fanfiction (écrite de ma plume de A à Z), seras très différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Ma nouvelle Fanfiction reste évidemment basé sur la Série Télévisé de Supernatural. Mais… À la différence de à mon habitude, cela ne seras pas sur les personnages de la Série, mais sur les Acteurs eux-mêmes ! Je tiens à préciser que la version des Acteurs que vous allez voir dans ma Fanfiction, n'est pas leur véritable personne. J'en fais une version quelque peu exagéré et humoristique. Je respecte les Acteurs de cette Série, je les aime beaucoup et je les admire. Mon intention n'est pas de me moquer d'eux, simplement d'écrire une histoire marante qui m'est venue en tête depuis quelques temps.

Je tiens à préciser également que cette Univers ne m'appartient pas. Seule le contenue de l'histoire m'appartiens, ainsi que les personnages que j'ai inventé. Je vous remercie en avance pour ceux et celles qui me lirons, en espérant que vous apprécieriez mon nouvel œuvre. Je m'excuse en avance pour mes quelques fautes d'Orthographes. Je ne suis pas un prof' de français, simplement une Écrivaine en herbe. J'espère toutefois que la lecture sera agréable malgré tout.

Je remercie également tous ceux et celles qui m'ont aidé pour m'inspirer de ma nouvelle Fanfiction. Particulièrement mes proches amis et surtout ma petite amie.

BREF… un gros merci à vous tous. Sur ce, bonne lecture !


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Le Commencement.**_

Mon nom est Catherine Marie Annia Wilson Foster. Eh oui, je dois avouer que mon nom complet est vraiment très long. Du coup, la plus part du temps, j'utilise que mes deux nom principaux : Catherine Wilson. Ou alors pour mes amis, ils me surnomme tout simplement Cath'. Je suis née le 28 Septembre 1982. Étant donné que nous sommes en 2017, j'ai donc présentement 34 ans. Enfin… Je vais avoir 35 ans dans quelques mois, mais bon pas encore. Physiquement, je suis une jeune femme tout à fait normale. J'ai les cheveux de couleur blond-châtain-doré très pâle, avec quelques mèches de couleur blond-doré plus foncer ici et là. Ils sont ondulées, souvent frisotées et très difficile à bien placer étant donné qu'ils sont très épais. Malgré qu'ils sont difficiles à bien coiffées, ils sont longs et m'arrives au milieu du dos. En général, je préfère les attachées en une couette haute et y laisser quelques mèches rebelles y retombées ici et là, ou alors les aplatir à l'aide d'un fer à défrisées pour mieux les placer. Mouais… Je n'aime pas vraiment mes cheveux, malgré que la plus part des gens les trouvent magnifiques surtout avec une tel épaisseur. Mais si ya un truc que j'aime vraiment chez moi, ce sont mes yeux. Ils sont d'une magnifique couleur paire très pâle, souvent vert, parfois bleu ou même encore gris. Cela dépend souvent de ce que je porte, de la température ou même de mon humeur. J'aime beaucoup mes yeux, qui a le Don de plaire également à tout le monde que je croise. Pour ce qui est de ma peau, elle est d'un naturel très pâle. Je ne suis pas bronzée du tout, malgré mes efforts que je fais pour prendre un peu de soleil. Les fois où je tente ma chance pour bronzée un peu, j'ai tendance à devenir aussi rouge qu'un homard au lieu d'avoir un joli bronzage ! Faut croire que le soleil et moi, nous ne sommes pas fait pour nous entendre. Côté grandeur, je ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un de vraiment très grande ni de vraiment très petite. Quoi que… Ouais, peut-être un peu petite tout de même. Je mesure à peine 1M68, du coup je me sens parfois petite. Côté poids, cela fait un bail que je ne me suis pas peser. Mais je ne pense pas être trop enrobée ni squelettique. Je suis de taille moyenne, voir même plutôt délicate. Mais bon, je n'aime pas me sentir petite et délicate. Je préfère dire que je suis dans la moyenne, sans rien de plus. Je ne suis pas d'une beauté extraordinaire digne des célèbres Top-Modèle, mais je ne suis pas non plus d'une mouchetée monstrueuse digne des Trolls de Caverne ! Comme je disais, je suis une jeune femme avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale au monde.

Sinon, côté caractère les gens me décris souvent comme quelqu'un de très timide et réserver. Parfois un peu trop renfermée sur moi-même, mais qui est malgré toujours là pour mes proches. Je suis très sensible et à l'écoute de mes proches, toujours prête à leur venir en aide et les écouter sans jamais les juger. Ont dit souvent de moi que j'ai un très grand cœur en or, que ma gentillesse n'as pas de limite et que je rends les gens qui m'entourent très heureux. Je suis quelqu'un qui cherche toujours à rester positive et souriante, jamais ont ne me verras en colère ou triste. Je préfère nettement cacher mes sentiments négatifs au plus profond de moi, laissant voir que mon sourire face aux autres. Je me confis très rarement, voir jamais. Je préfère être celle qui écoute et console, pour mes propres sentiments je les gardes pour moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours bon, mais je suis comme ça. J'accorde rarement mon entière confiance à quelqu'un, du moins pas assez pour vraiment confier moi-même mes problèmes. Malgré que je suis très timide et réserver, je suis aussi quelqu'un de très ricaneuse et qui aime rigoler. Enfaite, je rigole très souvent à rien. Je dégage beaucoup d'énergie positive, ce qui fait que malgré tout j'attire beaucoup de personne à moi côté amitié. Malgré ma timidité, je suis facile d'approche et très sociale. J'aime faire de nouvelle connaissance et profiter de la vie à fond.

Je suis née à Miami, en Floride dans les États-Unis. J'y est passé la plus part de mon enfance, jusqu'à mes 18 ans environs. J'y vivais avec mon père William et ma mère Annia. Ils ont été des parents très aimant et ils m'ont élevé aussi bien qu'une petite fille de mon âge le méritait, avec beaucoup d'amour et d'attention. Mais après mes Études et une fois majeure, j'ai évidemment quitté le nid familial pour voler de mes propres ailes. J'ai emménagée au Canada, plus précisément dans une ville du nom de Montréal situé dans le Québec. J'y vie maintenant depuis plusieurs années. Evidemment, je prend très souvent des nouvelles de mes parents et je leurs rend visite autant de fois que je le peux à Miami, mais je me sens bien à Montréal et je m'y sens chez moi. Je vie dans le Quartier Nord de la ville, dans un appartement de taille moyenne. Ce n'est pas très luxueux, mais ce n'est pas non plus désagréable à habiter. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, surtout que mon loyer est plus que raisonnable. Le Quartier est parfois mouvementé la nuit, mais le jour c'est plutôt tranquille et agréable. Ont fini par s'y faire quand ont y vis depuis quelques années.

Je vis seule dans mon appartement. Je n'ai pas de colocataire, ni de petit ami. Eh oui, je suis Célibataire. Enfin… J'ai eu quelques petits amis, mais rien de vraiment très sérieux. La plus longue relation que j'ai eu c'était avec un jeune homme du nom de James Miller. Notre relation à durer près de quatre longues années. Mais j'ai dû y mettre malheureusement un terme. James était quelqu'un de très possessif, il était aussi très jaloux et violent. Il ne supportait pas de me voir avec d'autres hommes, même si cela était purement amical pour moi. Il se mettait rapidement en colère, parfois tellement en colère qu'il levait la main sur moi ! Un jour il m'a frappé tellement fort et à plusieurs reprises, que j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital pour guérir mes graves blessures qu'il m'avait fait. Suite à cette accident, j'ai décidée de mettre fin à notre relation. Cela fut très difficile, surtout que James prit très mal le fait que je veule rompe avec lui. J'ai dû couper totalement les ponts avec lui, demandant même une protection à la police pour éviter qu'il me recontacte. Depuis, James ne peux pas m'appeler ni m'approcher à moins de 30 mètres, à risque d'être avertie ou même arrêter par la police si il est surpris à rôder près de moi volontairement. Cela fait maintenant 6 mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui, et que je suis également Célibataire par la même occasion. Suite à une relation comme celle-ci, il est donc parfaitement normal que je ne désire pas avoir d'autre relation pour l'instant. J'avoue avoir une petite crainte sur le prochain homme que je mettrais réellement dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas du tout presser, je préfère prendre mon temps. Comme j'aime le dire, vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagnée… Pas vrai ?!

Pour ce qui est de côté boulot, je travaille pour le moment dans le domaine du service à la clientèle dans une boutique de linge en tant que Vendeuse. Ce n'est pas exactement mon métier de rêve, mais bon. C'est toujours mieux que rien, cela m'aide beaucoup pour pouvoir payer mes choses personnels et mon loyer. Si j'avais vraiment eu le choix, mon métier de rêve aurait été de devenir Actrice ! Mais bon, avec ma timidité l'occasion ne s'est jamais présenter pour moi. Malgré tout, je m'y plais bien en tant que Vendeuse. Ma Patronne est très gentille, tout comme mes collègues de travail. Je me sens à ma place dans cette boutique.

Bref… Voilà qui je suis. Une jeune femme de 34 ans, avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale et une vie bien tranquille. Là, nous sommes présentement au début du mois de Juin. Nous sommes plus précisément un Vendredi, dans l'Après-Midi. 18h va bientôt arriver, ce qui veut dire que je finis bientôt ma journée de travail. Je dois avouer avoir bien hâte de terminer, car je travaille depuis 8h ce matin ! Ma journée a été très longue et épuisante aussi. Nous avons eu beaucoup de nouvelles commandes de linges aujourd'hui, en plus d'avoir beaucoup de clients. Alors il fallait d'abord servir les clients en plus de placer la nouvelle marchandise. Oh, et aussi faire un grand ménage dans toute la boutique, car sa commençais à être poussiéreux un peu partout. Le pire, c'est que nous étions que deux pour tout ça… Une nouvelle collègue de travail arrivé depuis une semaine et moi-même uniquement. Heureusement, la journée alla bientôt se terminer, et j'alla pouvoir avoir ma soirée tranquille jusqu'à demain avant-midi.

Il nous restait environs 15-20 minutes de boulot avant de vraiment fermer. Je laissais la jeune nouvelle s'occuper de passer le balais dans toute la boutique, alors que pour ma part je me chargeais de placer une dernière boite de nouveaux t-shirts qu'ont avaient reçus. J'étais présentement vêtue d'un jeans noir taille base avec une chemise à manches courtes de couleur blanche, sur laquelle était épingler une petite épinglette blanche au niveau de ma poitrine côté droite sur laquelle était écrit mon prénom ''Catherine'' en noir. J'avais attachés mes cheveux en une couette haute en laissant quelques mèches rebelles y retombées ici et là, je m'étais légèrement maquillée sans trop en faire seulement pour faire jolie et j'avais aussi mise un peu de mon parfum favoris à la Lavande. Je ne portais aucun bijou ni de vernis à ongles, préférant ne pas en porter au boulot. J'étais présentent montée debout sur une petite échelle, en traine de placer un des nouveaux t-shirt sur un des mannequins en hauteur. Quand en ce moment, j'entendis le bruit de petites clochettes se faire entendre au loin, en signe que la porte d'entrée c'était ouverte. Sans doute pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un client. Mais bon, je n'y porta pas vraiment attention pour l'instant, étant concentrée à bien placer le nouveau t-shirt sur le mannequin. Je fus toutefois sortie de mes penser quand le client en question s'adressa à moi…

« -Excusez-moi, mademoiselle… Ont ne se seraient pas déjà vue quelque part ? » Dit une masculine d'un tont enjoué.

Cette voix me parue étrangement familière, mais cela me semblait être une éternité que je ne l'avais pas entendue d'aussi près. Intriguée, je fronça doucement les sourcils et me tourna doucement tout en abaissant la tête en direction de la voix en question. C'est là que je le reconnue…

Il était de taille plutôt grande mesurant près de 1M81, avec une musculature bien dessiné. Oh il n'était pas une armoire à glace, mais il était tout de même vraiment bien en forme. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir brillant très foncer, mi-longs frôlant légèrement sa nuque. Ses yeux étaient tant qu'à eux d'un magnifique vert-gris très pâle, le regard brillant d'amusement. Il portait présentement un jeans bleu foncé avec une chemise couleur bleu-marine à laquelle il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons déboutonner.

Je le reconnue aussitôt… Il s'agissait de mon meilleur ami d'enfance, Matt Cohen ! Ce nom vous est familier ? Oui, c'est normal. Matt est Acteur, plus précisément reconnue pour son rôle de John Winchester en version jeune ou encore son rôle de l'Archange Saint-Michel dans l'Émission-Téléviser de Supernatural. À vrai dire, je suis vraiment très Fan de cette Émission, surtout que mon meilleur ami de tous les temps joue dedans ! Pour être honnête, Matt et moi se connaissons depuis que nous sommes en couches, ont n'as pratiquement été élevé ensembles. Nos mères étaient des amies proches, du coup ont n'as grandis ensembles. Quand j'ai quitté Miami pour venir vivre à Montréal, ont s'est un peu perdue de vue. Puis Matt à commencer sa carrière d'Acteur et tout le tralala. Mais bon, ont n'est quand même resté en contact, s'appelant le plus souvent que ont pouvaient. Mais je dois avouer que cela fait maintenant au moins une bonne année qu'ont ne c'était pas vraiment donner de nouvelle. Le revoir me faisais un drôle d'effet, mais j'en étais aussi très heureuse.

« -Matt ! » Dit-je joyeusement en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Je descendis de ma petite échelle et m'approcha de lui, toujours souriante. Une fois face à lui, je me figeas un instant sur place. Waw ! Il était vraiment grand et bien muscler, je me sentais légèrement petite comparée à lui.

« -Alors… Tu ne me fait pas de câlin ? » Dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement tout en haussant un sourcil moqueusement.

Je secoua la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, puis je me jeta carrément dans ses bras pour lui faire une grande accolade. J'entoura mes bras autour de son cou alors que je sentie ses bras à lui s'entourés autour de ma taille. Il me rendis mon câlin en me serrant fortement contre lui, et il me souleva même du sol quelques secondes en me faisant faire un tour sur nous-même avant de me reposer au sol. Je rigola doucement alors qu'il se dégageas doucement de moi en me tenant toutefois toujours part ma taille amicalement. Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds et eut un fin sourire tout en disant amicalement :

« -Tu as embellit, tu sais ça ! »

« -Héhé, je ne trouve pas vraiment mais merci pour le compliment. Et toi alors… Tu n'aurais pas fait un peu de musculation ?! » Dit-je avec amusement en lui pinçant amicalement l'un de ses bras qui était en effet bien ferme en muscle.

Matt ricana doucement à son tour et me fis un nouveau câlin que je lui rendis sans hésitation.

« -C'est bon de te revoir, Cath'. » Dit-il en douceur.

« -Oh ça oui, j'ai l'impression que ça fait un siècle que ont s'est pas revue. D'ailleurs… Tu fais quoi à Montréal ? Tu n'est pas censé être sur le plateau de Tournage de Supernatural ou alors une quel-conte autre Série ou film ? » Dit-je en lui souriant.

« -Jai quelques jours de congé alors… Je me suis dit ''Pourquoi ne pas aller rendre visite à ma meilleure amie de tous les temps'' ?! Héhé, heureusement que tu travaille toujours ici ! J'ai voulue te téléphoné pour annoncer mon arriver mais, ton téléphone semble hors-service. Tu as changé de téléphone ? » Dit Matt intriguer en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse tout en disant :

« -Ah oui, en effet j'ai changé de téléphone. C'est une longue histoire… Mais bon, ouais je te donnerais mon nouveau numéro. Merci d'être passé, vraiment ça fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Matt sourit de nouveau, il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais… Ont fut interrompue par la voix féminine de ma collègue de travail :

« -Hey, Catherine… Je crois que c'est bon. J'ai terminé de passer le balais. Ça t'ennuie si je pars un petit 5 minutes d'avance ? Mon petit ami dit pouvoir venir me chercher en voiture, ça m'éviterais de prendre le bus de la ville. »

Je fis doucement volte-face et souris d'un air rassurant à ma jeune collègue.

« -Ouais, pas de problème. Tu peux y aller, Roxanne. De toute façon, il me reste que deux t-shirts à placer et après je ferme aussi. » Dit-je amicalement.

Roxanne me souris, visiblement reconnaissante que je veule bien la laisser partir un peu d'avance. Puis après quelques secondes, ses yeux se posèrent sur Matt. Aussitôt, je remarqua le rouge lui monter aux joues, alors que ses yeux s'écarta d'étonnement.

« -Oh My God ! V… Vous êtes Matt Cohen ? » Dit-elle bouche-bée.

« -En chair et en os. » Sourit Matt avec amusement en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Je souris doucement amusée de la situation. Roxanne était en mode ''groupie'' devant Matt, et cela ne semblait pas déplaire à mon très cher meilleur ami. Il lui fit un câlin, il lui donna un Autographe et il prit même quelques selfie avec elle, ce qui fit le bonheur de ma collègue de travail. Pendant qu'elle et Matt discuta quelques minutes, je me chargeas de terminé de placer les t-shirts et j'alla à la caisse pour pouvoir la fermer et mettre l'argent en sécurité dans l'arrière-boutique. Un peu après, Roxanne quitta les lieux bien heureuse d'avoir rencontré le Célèbre Matt Cohen.

Alors que je verrouilla la caisse, je souris amusée à Matt tout en disant :

« -Alors… Ça va ? Pas trop traumatiser par l'état fan-hystérique de ma collègue ? »

« -Héhé… Mais non, elle est adorable. J'ai vue bien pire, tu sais. » Dit Matt avec amusement.

Je rigola doucement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de trouver la situation vraiment marante. Matt sourit un peu plus à me voir rigoler, il semblait apprécier le fait de me voir heureuse. Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et remarqua qu'il était maintenant 18h15. Je pouvais donc fermer officiellement.

« -Bon… Ma journée de boulot est officiellement finie. Il me reste qu'a quitté les lieux en verrouillant la porte et mettant le système d'alarme. Ça te dit de venir prendre un café ou alors une bière chez moi ? Ça fait une éternité qu'ont s'est pas vue, ont dois absolument rattraper le temps perdue. » Dit-je souriante.

« -Je suis d'accord ! Ouais, une bière froide ne serait pas de refus. Ont n'as qu'à faire comme quand ont étaient petits… Ont n'as qu'à se faire une soirée pyjama avec film d'horreur plus une tonne de chips et de bonbons ! » Dit-il enthousiasmer.

Je pouffa doucement de rire et dit malicieusement et amusée à la fois :

« -Ah ouais… Héhé, tu as toujours ton pyjama avec les petits oursons roses ? »

« -Tsssh… Arrête de te moquer, il était super classe ce pyjama ! » Dit Matt faussement outré en me tirant la langue comme un gamin.

Je rigola de plus belle tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie, suivie de près par Matt. Une fois dehors de la boutique, je verrouilla la porte et mise le système d'alarme. Une fois tranquille, je me tourna un moment vers Matt. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas de voiture. Je préférais marcher ou alors prendre les transports en commun. Mais je savais que Matt devait avoir sa propre voiture, étant donné qu'il était venue jusqu'à ici. Matt me sourit et fit quelques pas en direction de sa voiture. Je resta un moment bouche-bée face à sa belle voiture… C'était une ''Mustang Ford'' modèle 2016, de couleur noire. Malgré que je ne sois pas très voiture, je devais avouée qu'elle était très classe !

« -Alors tu viens ? » Dit-il amusé tout en faisant le tour de sa voiture pour aller du côté conducteur.

Je secoua doucement la tête en reprenant mes esprits, puis je venue m'installer du côté passager. Je mise ma ceinture et Matt démarra le moteur de la voiture qui se mise à ronronner. Peu de temps après, nous étions en route vers chez moi…

Environs 15 minutes plus tard, Matt gara sa voiture face à l'immeuble où était situé mon appartement. En sortant de la voiture, je me mordis un moment la lèvre inférieure, un peu nerveuse à l'idée que Matt juge mon appartement de taille moyenne. Il devait avoir l'habitude de vivre dans le luxe, surtout depuis qu'il était devenue Acteur. Mais je chassa rapidement cette idée de ma tête en voyant le sourire amical que Matt me fit. Aucun jugement. Non… Jamais, oh grand jamais Matt ne me jugerais. Au plus profond de moi, je le savais très bien. Je le connaissais depuis toute petite, et le fait qu'il soit devenu une Célébrité et moi une simple jeune femme normale n'y changeait rien du tout ! C'est donc avec un peu plus d'assurance que j'ouvris la porte de l'immeuble en faisant signe à Matt de me suivre. Ont monta les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ont arrivent à la porte Numéro 08, qui était mon appartement. Je fouilla dans mon sac à main que je tenais contre moi, puis j'en sortie mes clés pour déverrouillée ma porte. J'ouvris la porte et entra dans mon appartement, suivis de près par Matt. Je tapota un instant le mur et ouvrit les lumières pour mieux éclairée mon appartement.

Quand ont entra dans mon appartement, la première pièce qu'ont pouvaient voir était mon salon. J'avais une télévision à écran plat posé sur un meuble en bois foncer, une petite table base au milieu de la pièce également en bois de couleur foncer, avec un canapé trois place de couleur brun foncer et un fauteuil une place aussi brun foncer. Sur la droite ont pouvaient y voir une fenêtre et une étagère de livre non loin contre le mur, puis sur la gauche ont pouvaient y voir un petit couloir qui menait en direction d'une cuisine de taille moyenne au style plutôt ancien, avec une table en bois foncer et au chaise aussi foncer en bois, tout comme les comptoir aussi. Dans le couloir, il y avait trois portes. Une qui donnait sur une salle de bain de taille moyenne, une autre qui donnait sur une chambre d'amis puis évidement une autre porte qui donnait sur ma chambre à moi. Mon appartement avait rien de très extraordinaire, mais au moins je m'y sentais bien.

Je renifla l'air et sourie doucement en regardant vers Matt qui regarda les alentour avec un fin sourire. Aucun jugement ne se lisait sur son visage. Il semblait même plutôt apprécier mon style, qui était un peu ancien et chaleureux à la fois.

« -C'est pas très luxueux, mais bon… C'est chez moi. Oh, ne fait pas attention à la poussière et au truc qui traine. Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de faire le ménage cette semaine. Et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la vieille visite. » Dit-je en douceur avec un léger sourire.

« -T'en fait pas, je ne suis pas du genre à juger de toute façon, tu me connais. » Sourit Matt.

Ses paroles me firent sourire, à la fois adoucie et rassurer.

« -Bon… Ça te dit toujours cette bière ? » Dit-je amicalement.

« -Oh que oui ! » Approuva Matt avec un large sourire à ma proposition.

Ont alla alors à la cuisine. Je sortie deux bière froide de mon frigo et je venue m'assoir à la table face à Matt. Ont se mit à discuter joyeusement d'un peu de tout et de rien. Revoir Matt me faisais un bien fou, cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que ont ne c'était pas revue. Matt me parla de ses quelques projets qu'il avait fait en tant que Acteur, cela me passionna et m'intriguais beaucoup. J'admirais la personne que Matt était devenue, vraiment il était quelqu'un de très bien et il avait une vie extraordinaire. À ce qu'il m'avait dit, il vivait maintenant à Los-Angeles. Il avait eu quelques petites amies, mais rien de très sérieux. Il était donc toujours Célibataire en ce jour. D'ailleurs, je me demandais bien pourquoi ! Matt était très mignon, adorable et attentionné. Bon d'accord, il était un peu moqueur et dragueur. Mais derrière ses grands airs, il avait un cœur tendre. Si je ne me retenais pas, j'aurais moi-même tenté ma chance avec lui ! Mais bon… Cela n'arrivera jamais. Honnêtement, ça m'aurais fait trop bizarre. Matt est comme un frère pour moi, je l'aime comme une sœur aimerait son frère. Je ne m'imagine pas du tout être en couple avec lui réellement. Et j'étais persuader qu'il pensait la même chose de moi, il m'aimait comme un frère aimerait sa sœur. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je parla aussi de ma situation avec Matt, du cas de James et aussi de ce qu'il m'avait fait enduré. Matt en fut d'ailleurs très colérique, jurant que si il croisait un jour ce James il alla lui démolir la figure pour m'avoir fait tant souffrir ! Matt était très protecteur avec moi, il l'a toujours été. Il me rassura de ne pas m'en faire, que je méritais mille fois mieux que ce crétin qui avait oser lever la main sur moi. Je lui parla aussi de ma vie en général, d'un peu de tout et de rien. Parler de la sorte, à cœur ouvert, avec mon plus cher ami me faisais un bien fou. J'avais vraiment l'impression de rattraper le temps perdue.

Les minutes et les heures passèrent rapidement. Mine de rien, il était maintenant près de 22h30. Suite à deux ou trois bières, Matt et moi avions décidés d'aller s'installer au salon pour être plus confortable. J'avais fait du popcorn et ont avaient allumé la télévision pour écouter un film de thème Comédie qui passa par hasard à la télé. Matt était confortablement assis dans le fauteuil, avec ses pieds poser sur le coin de la table base. Alors que pour ma part j'étais assise à ses côtés, mes jambes étendues sur le reste du fauteuil alors que j'avais mon dos accoté contre son torse avec l'un de ses bras entouré amicalement autour de mes épaules. Je me sentais bien et j'avais l'impression que Matt aussi. Cette fin de soirée semble lui plaire autant que à moi.

« -Tu sais… Vraiment, ce genre de soirée avec toi me manquait. » Dit-je après un moment de silence tout en relevant mes yeux en direction de Matt avec un léger sourire.

« -Mouais… À moi aussi. Ont devraient faire ça plus souvent. » Dit Matt en me rendant mon sourire.

« -Je suis d'accord. » Dit-je tout en rapportant un instant mes yeux sur la télévision.

« -Hey… Mais j'y pense, je viens d'avoir une idée ! Ça te dirait, que je te présente à mes collègues et amis de travail ? Ont comptaient aller faire une semaine de Camping la semaine prochaine… Tu pourrais m'accompagner et je te présenterais ?! » Dit Matt enthousiasmer.

Je sentie mon cœur prendre un peu de vitesse alors que le rouge me chauffa les joues. Que moi je l'accompagne pour rencontrer ses collègues et amis ?! Parmi eux, il voulait sans nul doute dire les autres Acteurs de Supernatural aussi. Je me sentie très timide à cette idée. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur tout en abaissant le regard, pas très à l'aise.

« -Oh je… Et bien… C'est très gentil de m'inviter, mais je ne voudrais surtout pas m'imposée, Matt. Et puis… Vous seriez surement mieux sans moi, je ferais un peu rejet parmi vous tous. » Dit-je timidement pas très à l'aise.

« -Rejet ?! Mais bien sûr que non, et tu ne serais pas du tout de trop, Cath' ! Je suis sûr qu'ils t'adoreraient. Et puis, tu est ma meilleure amie, ils ont intérêt à t'aimer ! Aller, viens… Ça serait vraiment marrant si tu serais là. Ça te ferais un peu de vacance. » Me sourit Matt rassurant.

« -J'en sait trop rien… » Dit-je toujours hésitante.

Je releva doucement mes yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il faisait sa petite moue en me faisant les yeux du chat potée pour que je craque à accepter son invitation. Arrrgn ! Ce regard, c'est de la triche ! Je roula des yeux en soupirant et m'apprêta à lui répliquer quelque chose, mais à ce moment… Ont cogna à ma porte. Je fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise et intriguer à la fois. Qui cela pouvait-il être à une heure si tardive ? Intriguer et aussi un peu en garde, je me leva pour aller voir qui c'était.

« -Qui est là ? » Dit-je d'une petite voix à travers la porte.

« -Cath'… C'est moi, Danielle. Je suis désoler de venir si tard, j'espère ne pas t'avoir dérangée ? » Dit une voix féminine qui m'étais familière.

À cette voix familière, je me détendis aussitôt. Il s'agissait de ma voisine et meilleure amie, Danielle Fallen. Que je surnommais également Danny'. Rassurée, j'ouvris alors ma porte et accueillie ma meilleure amie avec un grand sourire amicale.

Danielle était un peu plus grande que moi, elle mesurait près de 1M70. Elle avait les cheveux plutôt courts qui frôlaient sa nuque, de couleur blond-châtain très pâle avec une mèche devant de couleur blond platine. Ses yeux étaient tant qu'à eux d'un magnifique vert jade pâle. Elle portait en ce moment un jeans bleu pâle avec une camisole blanche et une petite veste en cuir noir. Elle était légèrement maquillée, qu'un peu sans trop en faire. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Je me disais souvent que si j'aurais été aux femmes, c'est avec elle que j'aurais tenté ma chance ! Danielle était Artiste-Peintre. Elle m'avait beaucoup aidé quand j'avais emménagée ici à Montréal, elle m'avait fait visiter toute les coins qu'elle connaissait de cette magnifique ville et nous avons rapidement crée des liens forts d'amitié en devenant à la longue des meilleures amies quasi inséparable. Nous passons presque tous nos temps-libre ensembles à écouter des films, à faires des sorties entre filles ou simplement à boire quelques verres. Danielle est l'une des rares personnes à qui je me confie vraiment et à qui je fais entièrement confiance. C'est une très bonne amie, la meilleure à mes yeux.

« -Danny' ! Je suis contente de te voir… Oh non, rassure-toi, tu me dérange pas. Entre, je vais en profiter pour te présenter à mon meilleur et plus vieil ami. » Dit-je amicalement en m'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Danielle sourit doucement et elle entra dans mon appartement. Je referma la porte derrière elle, alors que Matt redressa doucement la tête. Toujours assit dans le fauteuil, il adressa un grand sourire à la nouvelle venue. Danielle parue un moment se figer sur place, un peu surprise de voir le Célèbre Matt Cohen assit dans mon salon. Mais une fois sa surprise passé, elle reprise doucement ses esprits et lui fit un petit sourire amical en gardant son calme.

« -Danny', je te présente Matt Cohen… Mon meilleure ami d'enfance, ont n'as pratiquement été élevé ensembles. Matt, je te présente Danielle Fallen… C'est ma meilleure amie, elle m'a beaucoup aidé pour bien m'adapter à Montréal et tout quand je suis emménagée ici. » Dit-je en douceur en faisant les présentations.

Danielle sourit amusée tout en disant :

« -Ce n'était donc pas des histoires, le Célèbre Matt Cohen est bel et bien ton meilleur ami d'enfance ! Héhé… J'avoue que ça surprend. Mais je suis contente de faire ta connaissance enfin, Cath' m'as beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« -En bien, j'espère ? » Sourit Matt avec amusement.

« -Évidement. » Sourit Danielle aussi amusée de la situation.

Je souris, heureuse de voir que le courant semblait bien passer entre eux deux. C'était une belle première rencontre.

« -C'est plutôt étonnant. La plus part des femmes qui me croisent sont plutôt hystérique face à moi, mais toi… Tu semble garder ton calme. Ce n'est pas un défaut, loin de là. Je suis juste surprit de ton calme. » Dit Matt amusé.

Danielle rigola doucement et lui sourit amicalement en disant :

« -Je t'apprécie bien en tant que Acteur et tout mais… Sans te vexé, je dois avouer que mon Acteur préféré reste Mark Pellegrino. J'adore son personnage de Lucifer et il semble bien sympathique en vrai. »

« -Ah… Je vois. » Sourit Matt avec amusement.

Oulà… Son sourire en disait très long. Je connaissais Matt, maintenant qu'il savait que Mark Pellegrino, alias Lucifer était l'Acteur préféré de Danielle, il alla bien la taquiner avec ça. Mais bon, je savais que c'était rien de bien méchant. Matt était comme ça, un peu moqueur mais jamais méchant.

« -Et toi alors… Cath', c'est qui ton Acteur et personnage préféré dans la Série de Supernatural ? » Demanda Matt en tournant son attention vers moi l'air intriguer.

Je souris un moment d'un air légèrement rêveur. Mon personnage préféré dans la Série de Supernatural était nul autre que l'Archange Gabriel, ou alors l'Embrouilleur. Incarné par l'Acteur Richard Speight jr, que je trouvais particulièrement mignon aussi. Mais bon, ça c'était mon p'tit secret… Je savais que si Matt venait à apprendre que je trouvais son collègue et ami de travail plutôt mignon, il alla me taquiner avec ça. Je fini donc par hausser un sourcil et d'adresser un regard moqueur à mon cher meilleur ami.

« -Je n'ai pas de préféré, j'adore tous les personnages et Acteurs en général de cette Série. J'en suis surtout fan parce que toi mon cher meilleur ami joue dedans, bien sûr. » Dit-je en haussant les épaules comme si rien n'était.

« -Pfff… Je suis sûr que tu as ton préféré toi aussi. Et je compte bien le découvrir, ma jolie. » Dit Matt avec un sourire de défis.

« -Tu peux toujours courir ! » Dit-je avec amusement en lui tirant la langue comme une gamine.

Danielle rigola doucement à nous voir se chamailler amicalement.

« -Bon… Je ne vais pas vous dérangée plus longtemps. Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles. Je voulais juste te dire, Cath', que j'ai fait un peu trop de mon Général-Tao fait maison, comme toujours. Alors, je t'en n'ai gardé une part. Si tu veux, je te l'apporte demain pour ton repas du soir ? » Dit-elle en me souriant amicalement.

« -Ah, oui d'accord. Merci, c'est gentil de m'en avoir gardé une part. C'est vrai que tu fais bien la cuisine. » Dit-je en lui rendant son sourire amicalement.

« -Super… Je te dit à demain soir alors. Et à un ses jours peut-être Matt, j'ai été contente de te rencontrer. » Dit Danielle en nous souriant.

« -Le plaisir est partagé, Danielle. Ouais, à un ses jours sans doute. » Dit Matt amicalement.

Danielle nous souris une dernière fois, puis elle quitta mon appartement pour aller dans la sienne qui était situé juste en face de chez moi. Je verouilla ma porte et revenue prendre place près de Matt sur le canapé.

« -Elle est plutôt sympa, ta meilleure amie. » Sourit Matt.

« -Oh oui, elle l'est. » Dit-je souriante.

« -Tu pourrais peut-être l'inviter à passer la semaine avec nous pour la semaine Camping ?! » Dit-il amicalement.

Je le regarda doucement tout en disant :

« -Matt… Je n'ai pas encore dit ''oui'' pour venir ! »

« -Rooh ! Aller, dit oui. Si tu dit non, je m'en fiche… Je jure que je te kidnappe d'une façon ou d'une autre ! » Me taquina-t-il en faisant sa petite moue qui le rendait encore plus adorable.

Je soupira longuement et fini part lui faire un petit sourire timide.

« -Bon… Tu est sûr que je ne gênerais pas ? » Dit-je hésitante.

« -Mais non, jamais ! Tu verras vite que nous, les Acteurs de Supernatural nous ne sommes pas de ''grosses têtes''. Ont adorent s'amuser, et plus qu'ont n'est et plus qu'ont rigole… Pas vrai ? Toi et Danielle seriez les bienvenues. » Me rassura Matt le regard pétillant.

Je resta un moment silencieuse, pesant le pour et le contre dans ma tête pendant quelques secondes.

« -Bon d'accord, c'est oui ! Mais… Je dois avant tout en parler à ma Patronne demain au travaille, pour voir si je peux prendre une semaine de congé pour vous accompagner. Je vais ensuite en parler avec Danielle si ça l'intéresse. Si elle veut venir, alors je viens aussi. Mais si elle dit ne pas vouloir venir, alors je ne viendrais pas. Au moins, je me sentirais moins seule avec elle. » Finis-je part dire avec un petit sourire.

Matt parue très heureux de ma réponse. Il se jeta sur moi et m'attaqua d'un gros câlin ! Je lâcha un petit cris et me mise à rire doucement de la situation en le serrant aussi contre moi. Je demanda à Matt qui alla être là à cette fameuse semaine de Camping. Mais il refusa de me le dire, de peur que je me sente trop intimider et que je refuse de venir au dernier moment. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'ils allèrent être 9 personnes… Plus Danielle et moi, ont seraient 11 en tout. Si tout alla bien, ont alla devoir partir le Lundi matin jusqu'à l'autre Lundi prochain. Mais bon, pour le moment rien n'était sûr… Je préférais avant tout en parler à ma Patronne et aussi à Danielle pour qu'elle m'accompagne. J'alla le faire demain. Pour le moment, je devais avouée commencer à avoir sommeil. J'invita Matt à dormir chez moi, dans la chambre d'amis. Étant donné qu'il était tard et aussi parce qu'il voulait avoir ma réponse demain, il accepta alors mon offre et resta à dormir…


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Préparation.**_

BIP-bip ! BIP-bip ! BIP-bip !

Le bruit sonore de mon réveille-matin sonna soudainement à mes oreilles, me sortant brusquement de mon sommeil. Arrrgn ! Beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormit que quelques heures à peine. Tout en étouffant un petit grognement et sans ouvrir les yeux, j'étira l'une de mes mains. BAM… Je tapa dans le vide. BAM… Je tapa un coup sur ma table de nuit. BAM… Dieu merci, enfin j'atteignis mon réveille-matin et réussis à le mettre à ''OFF'' tant bien que mal. Ahhh, le silence. Je lâcha un petit soupir et entre-ouvrit un œil à contre cœur. Mon réveille-matin indiquait qu'il était 6h30 du matin. J'ouvris mon deuxième œil, me disant que je devais bien me lever si je ne voulais pas être en retard au travail. Je m'étira doucement, tel un chat sortant de sa longue sieste. Puis je me décida enfin à me lever, encore à moitié endormis. Je me leva de mon lit, vêtue d'une paire de short rouge et d'une simple camisole blanche qui me servais de pyjama. L'esprit encore dans les vapes, je me prise des sous-vêtements et du linges propres, puis je sortie de ma chambre en marchant d'un pas lourd en direction de ma salle de bain. J'avais la ferme intention de prendre une bonne douche pour mieux me réveiller.

Environs 15 minutes plus tard, j'avais terminé ma douche. J'arrêta l'eau et me sécha à l'aide d'une serviette de couleur rouge. Une fois fait, j'enfila mes sous-vêtements propres puis je mise également une paire de jeans bleu foncé avec une chemise blanche à manches courtes sur laquelle était épinglé ma petite épinglette blanche sur lequel était écrit en noir mon prénom. J'enfila des petits souliers propre de couleur noir, je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, je mise un peu de mon parfum favoris à la Lavande, puis j'attacha mes cheveux en une couette haute en y laissant quelques mèches rebelles y retomber par-ci et par-là. Je souris à mon reflet dans mon miroir, satisfaite de mon résultat final qui était en général le résultat que je me faisais pour travailler. Une fois terminée, je quitta la salle de bain et marcha en direction de la cuisine.

Mais… En marchant vers la cuisine, je fronça doucement les sourcils entendant du mouvement et une délicieuse odeur de nourriture venir me chatouillée les narines. Je continua mon chemin, et une fois arrivé à la cuisine, je remarqua alors la présence de… Matt Cohen, qui était en train de faire le p'tit déjeuner. Je souris doucement, alors que les souvenirs de la veille me revenue doucement à la mémoire. Mon cher meilleur ami, j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il soit là.

« -Salut, Cath'. » Me salua Matt amicalement en ressentant ma présence.

« -Hello, Matt. » Dit-je en lui adressant un sourire amical.

« -J'espère que tu as faim… J'ai fait des œufs avec du bacon et saucisse. » Dit-il tout en prenant deux assiettes pour séparer le tout en deux part égale.

« -Oh miam ! Oui, j'ai faim. Ça sent vraiment bon, merci c'est gentil d'avoir fait le p'tit dej'. » Dit-je avec un doux sourire reconnaissante.

Je m'approcha doucement de lui et lui donna un bisou amical sur l'une de ses joues. Je disais vrai, juste à sentir l'odeur j'en avais déjà l'eau à la bouche. Je m'installa alors à la table, alors que Matt me servie une assiette ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange avant de s'installer lui-même à la table pour manger avec moi. Je me mise à manger avec un grand appétit, c'était vraiment délicieux. Tout en mangeant, je me mise à parler un peu d tout et de rien avec Matt. Peu à peu, je commença à mieux me réveiller et à prendre de l'énergie.

« -Tu fini à quel heure, ce soir ? » Demanda Matt tout en prenant une bouchée de ses œufs.

« -Étant donné que nous sommes Samedi, je fini plus tôt que la semaine. Je fini autour de 14h. » Dit-je tout en prenant moi aussi une bouchée de mes œufs.

« -Super… Je pourras venir te chercher dans ce cas. » Dit Matt amicalement.

« -Oh… Tu n'est pas obliger, tu sais. Je peux très bien prendre le bus de ville, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. » Dit-je un peu gêner.

« -Rassure-toi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. D'ailleurs, je tiens aussi à venir te reconduire ce matin. » Dit Matt rassurant en me souriant.

J'étais un peu mal à l'aise de le faire déplacer pour moi, mais visiblement cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Alors je fini par accepter l'offre en le remerciant. Matt était vraiment très aimable avec moi. Sincèrement, je l'adorais mon meilleur ami. Quand 7h40 arriva, ont quitta mon appartement. Je devais être à mon boulot pour 8h. Ça tombait bien, aujourd'hui je travaillais avec Roxanne et aussi ma Patronne. J'alla alors pouvoir lui parler, pour ma semaine de congé que j'aimerais avoir. J'arriva face à ma boutique à 8h pile. Matt gara sa voiture et il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la boutique avant de rapporter son attention sur moi avec un fin sourire.

« -N'oublie pas de parler à ta Patronne, pour la semaine prochaine. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« -Ouais, t'inquiète. Je lui en parlerais. » Dit-je avec un léger sourire.

Je me pencha vers Matt et lui donna un petit bisou sur l'une de ses joues amicalement. Je le remercia de m'avoir reconduit, puis je sortie de la voiture pour aller travailler. À peine arriver dans la boutique, je fus accueillit par Roxanne qui se mise à me bombarder de question sur Matt Cohen. Ma Patronne Selina, qui n'était pas loin, entendue tout et venue elle aussi me parler du beau Matt Cohen. Quand elles apprirent que Matt était mon meilleur ami d'enfance, elles semblaient très excitées de cette nouvelle. Peut-être qu'elles espéraient que en se rapprochant de moi, elles pourraient attirer l'attention de Matt ?! Héhé, cela m'amusais malgré tout. J'en n'était pas du tout vexé. Je pouvais comprendre à quel point Matt pouvait attirer l'attention sur lui, surtout l'attention de la gente féminine.

Ma journée de travail débutait très bien. Entre le boulot, Selina et Roxanne n'arrêta pas de parler de Matt. Elles voulaient tout savoir sur lui, et aussi sur la belle relation que j'avais avec lui. Évoquer le fait que Matt m'avait invité à passer une semaine de Camping avec lui et quelques-uns de ses amis me fut donc très facile à discuter avec ma Patronne, Selina. À mon plus grand étonnement, elle parue très compréhensive. Elle m'accorda ma semaine de congé dès ce soir sans problème, m'encourageant même à bien m'amuser. Elle rajouta de ne pas m'inquiéter pour la boutique, elle alla faire entrer une autre de mes collègues qui avait besoin d'heure supplémentaire. Tout semblait alors être ok.

Le reste de la journée se passa très bien. En ce Samedi, c'était un peu plus tranquille que hier. Selina s'occupait de la caisse, Roxanne s'occupait d'aider les clients dans leur choix, et moi je plaçais quelques nouvelles marchandises. À trois, ont se débrouilla très bien. Quand 14h arriva, ont prépara la fermeture. Ont avait presque terminé quand à ce moment… Ont entendit le bruit de clochettes à l'entrée, signe que quelqu'un entra dans la boutique. Je fis doucement volte-face, m'apprêtant à accueillir le nouveau client avec un sourire polie. Mais… En me retournant, je reconnue Matt.

« -Hello, ma belle. » Dit-il tout en me souriant.

« -Hello, Matt. » Dit-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Je m'approcha de lui et lui fit un câlin amical, alors que je remarqua non loin de nous Roxanne et Selina sourire rêveusement face à Matt. Je souris amusée, alors que Matt en profita pour leur faire un sourire amical. Je pouvais deviner qu'il aimait ses fans. Ils discutèrent un moment ensembles, puis je pû quitté la boutique en compagnie de Matt. Je monta dans sa voiture du côté passager, alors que Matt se mit au côté conducteur comme à son habitude. Alors que Matt se mit à rouler à une vitesse normal en direction de mon appartement, il s'adressa à moi d'un tont enjoué :

« -Elles sont sympa ta Patronne et ta collègue de travail. »

« -Héhé… Ouais, elles le sont. Surtout avec toi dans les parages, elles étaient aux Anges. Elles n'ont pas arrêté de me bombarder de questions à ton sujet toute la journée ! » Dit-je en roulant des yeux avec amusement.

Matt ricana doucement.

« -Héhé… Tu as donc pû parler de la semaine prochaine à ta Patronne ? » Questionna-t-il souriant.

« -Oui… Et… Elle est d'accord. Il reste qu'à n'en parler à Danielle. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Matt semblait bien heureux de ma réponse. Environs 15-20 minutes plus tard, ont arriva face à l'immeuble où était mon appartement. Matt gara de nouveau sa voiture, il arrêta le moteur puis ont en sortie tout en discutant sur un tont joyeux. Une fois dans mon appartement, je nous fis un Dîner. Simplement des sandwichs au jambon et fromage, je savais que Matt adorait ça autant que moi. Suite à notre repas, ont s'installa à nouveau devant la télévision. Mais cette fois, Matt insista pour écouter Supernatural. J'avais toutes les Saisons de Supernatural, alors cela faisais bien mon bonheur de l'écouter. Enfaite, Matt espérais pouvoir me faire cracher le morceau, sur qui est mon préféré dans Supernatural. Cela me faisait bien rigoler. Il pouvait toujours courir ! Il n'allait jamais le deviner. Ce petit défit me faisait bien rigoler.

Mine de rien, les minutes et les heures passèrent à nouveau. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer, je m'amusais bien avec Matt. Il était près de 18h45, j'étais toujours en traine d'écouter des Émission de Supernatural avec Matt, quand à ce moment… Ont cogna à la porte. J'alla ouvrir et remarqua que c'était Danielle.

« -Hello, Danny'! » Dit-je souriante.

« -Hello, Cath'. Ça va ? » Dit-elle en me rendant mon sourire.

« -Ouais, super. Et toi ? » Dit-je tout en lui faisant amicalement un câlin et la bise.

« -Ouais, très bien. Je t'ai apporté un peu de mon Général Tao, comme promis. J'en n'ai aussi apporté une part à Matt… Il est encore ici ? » Dit-elle amicalement.

« -Évidement, que je suis toujours là. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir goûter à ton fameux Général Tao fait maison. Héhé ! Et puis Cath' et moi ont voulait aussi te parler. » Dit Matt amicalement tout en se levant du canapé en mettant le DVD à pose.

Je m'écarta sur le côté en laissant Danielle entrée, puis je ferma la porte derrière elle.

« -Ah bon ? Me parler de quoi ? » Dit Danielle intriguée.

Je jeta un regard amuser à Matt, il était vraiment presser d'annoncer la nouvelle.

« -Matt m'as invitée à passer une semaine en Camping avec lui et quelques-uns de ses amis et collègues de travail. J'ai demandé à ma Patronne et elle accepte de me donner congé pour que j'y aille. Mais… J'ai dit à Matt que j'acceptais d'y aller seulement si tu peux m'accompagner. Il m'a rassuré que ça dérangerais personnes, donc… Voilà… Ça te dirait de venir passer une semaine de Camping avec nous ? » Dit-je en tournant mon attention sur Danielle avec un léger sourire.

Danielle parue un peu étonner. Elle hausa un sourcil et me regarda un moment pas très sûr d'elle.

« -Tu est sûr ? Je veux dire… Il est normal que Matt veule te présenter à ses collègues et amis de travail, tu est sa meilleure amie. Mais moi… Je serais un peu de trop, non ? » Dit-elle hésitante.

« -Mais non ! Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de penser que vous seriez de trop. Tout le monde va vous adorez. Et puis plus qu'ont n'est et plus qu'ont rigole… Alors, pourquoi pas ?! » Sourit Matt en nous rassurant.

« -Et j'avoue que je me sentirais moins seule si tu nous accompagne. » Dit-je en souriant à Danielle.

Danielle parue songeuse un moment et fini part sourire.

« -Bon… Très bien, j'accepte ! Qui sera là ? » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire le regard pétillant.

« -Pour ce qui est de dire qui seras présents, je préfère attendre que vous le voyez vous-même une fois sur place. Je ne voudrais pas que vous annulez à la dernière minutes, à cause que vous vous sentez trop intimider part qui seras là ! Donc, vous le verrez sur place. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que nous serons 9, plus vous deux, donc 11 en tous. Ont n'as l'intention d'aller faire du Camping-sauvage, en pleine forêt dans le Massachussetts ! Je dois normalement être sur place dès Dimanche, soit demain, vers l'heure du Midi. C'est à environ heures de route d'ici. Et ont repartira soit le Dimanche ou Lundi prochain. Je peux évidement vous conduire et reconduire. Il vous faudra sans doute une tente pour toute la semaine. Alors, si l'une de vous deux à une tente ? Ça serait bien utile. » Dit Matt heureux de voir qu'ont acceptait de venir officiellement.

« -Hum… J'ai toujours la tente que mes parents m'ont donnée. Mais elle n'est pas très grande, que pour deux ou trois personnes maximum. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

« -C'est parfait, ont auras qu'à la partager à nous deux. » Dit Danielle souriante.

« -Voilà qui est régler alors ! » Sourit Matt.

Suite à une petite discussion, ont s'installa pour manger notre repas du soir. Suite à notre bon repas, Danielle retourna chez elle pour faire ses préparations côté bagages pour notre semaine de Camping. Je prépara aussi mes bagages, car celons Matt nous allons partir tôt dès demain matin vers 6h du matin. Et je voulais être sûr de ne rien oublier pour cette semaine qui s'annonça très intéressant et hors du commun. Brosse à dents… Brosse à cheveux… Soins personnels… Un peu de maquillage et de mon parfum… Des vêtements pour au moins 7 ou 8 jours… Au moins un pyjama et un maillot de bain… De la crème solaire… Un chapeau… Une paire de lunette de soleil… Quelques barres-tendres énergisantes et bouteilles d'eau… Bref, tout pour de belle vacance ! Heureusement, je réussis à rentrer tout ce que j'alla avoir de besoin dans une petite valise carottée de couleur noir et rouge que j'avais.

Une fois ma valise bel et bien finalisée, j'alla à la cuisine faire ma vaisselle pour être tranquille pour mon départ de demain. Puis une fois tranquille, je m'installa au salon avec Matt en écoutant un dernier film avant de aller dormir chacun dans notre lit. Moi dans le mien et Matt dans le lit de ma chambre d'amis. Je devais être en forme pour demain…

Bam ! Bam ! Bam !

Arrrgn ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ?! Quelqu'un cognait à ma porte de chambre, me sortant brusquement du monde des rêves.

« -Hé Cath' ! Debout, ont va devoir partir bientôt. » Dit la voix de Matt.

J'étouffa un petit grognement. J'ouvris un œil et regarda mon réveille-matin… Il était à peine 5h30 du matin !

« -Mmmmrrrfff ! C'est trop tôt. » Me plaignis-je tout en refermant mes yeux.

« -Je sais que c'est tôt. Mais je te rappelle qu'il nous faudr heures de route pour arriver à la destination, et j'ai promis d'être là vers l'heure du Midi. Alors bouge tes fesses, maintenant ! Si tu n'est pas debout dans 5 minutes, je jure que je rentre dans ta chambre avec un seau d'eau glacer pour te réveiller à ma façon ! » Dit Matt malicieusement et amuser à la fois.

Je soupira tout en m'étirant doucement et en répliquant à contre cœur :

« -C'est bon, c'est bon… je me lève. »

Je ne tiens pas à lui laisser la chance de me réveiller avec un seau d'eau glacer, je sais qu'il en serait parfaitement capable ! Alors je suis mieux de me lever tout de suite. Je me leva donc de mon lit, d'un pas encore un peu endormit. Je me prise des sous-vêtements et du linges propres, puis je sortie de ma chambre pour aller à la salle de bain. J'avais de nouveau l'intention de prendre une douche matinale pour mieux me réveiller.

Environs 15 minutes plus tard, je sortie de ma douche et m'habilla. J'enfila une paire de short en jeans de couleur noire qui m'arriva à mi-cuisses, je mise aussi une camisole carottées de couleur noire et violet foncé aux bretelles fines qui était très moulante à mes jolies formes et me faisait un décolletée en ''V''. J'enfila aussi une paire de soulier de marche confortable de couleur noir, et je me fis ensuite une couette haute en y laissant quelques mèches rebelles y retomber ici et là. Je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, je me mise un peu de mon parfum favoris à la Lavande, puis je me regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour m'assurer que j'étais présentable. Je devais avouée que je me sentais un peu nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrée d'autres Célébrités que Matt. Enfin… Pour moi, Matt était mon ami de toujours. Ce n'était pas du tout intimidant d'être avec lui. Mais face à ses amis et collègues de travail, je pouvais sentir que cela alla être très différent. J'alla vraiment être timide face à eux. Mais bon, je tenta de me convaincre intérieurement que tout alla bien aller. Je devais être moi-même tout simplement. Pas vrai ?!

Une fois enfin prête, je sortie de la salle de bain et j'alla à la cuisine pour pouvoir prendre mon petit déjeuner. Matt me laissa manger mes deux toast avec mon verre de jus d'orange, tandis que pendant ce temps il alla lui aussi prendre une bonne douche à son tour. J'étais tranquillement en train de finir de manger ma dernière toast, quand à ce moment… Ça cogna à la porte. J'alla ouvrir et remarqua que c'était Danielle. Je la laissa entrée et ont se mise à discuter joyeusement de tout et de rien. Elle portait une paire de short en jeans de couleur bleu foncer qui lui arriva à la mi-cuisse, avec une camisole à fine bretelles de couleurs blanche qui moulant bien ses formes et lui faisait également un décolletée en ''V''. Malgré ma nervosité, j'étais heureuse que ma chère meilleure amie soit là avec moi pour vivre cette semaine de Camping très spécial.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Matt sortie à son tour de la douche. Il était maintenant vêtue d'un jeans bleu foncé et d'un t-shirt bleu-marin qui lui allait très bien, ses cheveux étaient légèrement en batailles lui donnant un style très mignon. Maintenant que nous étions tous les trois prêts, ont pouvaient alors partir. Je prise ma valise et Danielle prise la sienne, alors que Matt prit ma tente pour nous aider à la porter jusqu'à sa voiture. Avant de partir, je prise le temps de jeter un dernier regard pour être sûr que tout était ok, j'éteignis toutes les lumières de mon appartement puis enfin je sortie tout en verrouillant bien la porte derrière moi. Une fois dehors, Matt mit nos bagages dans son coffre arrière. Il y avait déjà son propre sac, mais heureusement il y avait assez de place pour nos choses aussi. Une fois cela fait, Matt monta du côté conducteur. Danielle monta à l'arrière derrière le siège conducteur, alors que pour ma part je monta aussi à l'arrière derrière le siège passager. Matt s'assura du regard qu'ont soit bien attacher, puis il démarra le moteur se mettant à rouler en direction de Massachussetts…


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre**_ _ **3 : Nouvelle rencontre.**_

À peine 10 minutes de route de fait, que je dormais déjà. Pour une raison que j'ignore, les voyages en voiture m'avais toujours donné envie de dormir. Le seul moment que je me réveilla, ça fut un bref instant quand Matt s'arrêta à une station pour mettre du gaz. Mais dès qu'ont repris la route, je replongeas de nouveau dans le sommeil. Ça fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, que la voix de Matt me sortit de mon sommeil :

« -Hé, ma belle… Ont arrivent dans moins de 5 minutes. Aller, debout. »

Voyant que je ne bougeas pas, Matt me lança un truc de moelleux ! J'étouffa un petit grognement et ouvrit soudainement les yeux en me redressant légèrement tout en disant d'une voix ensommeiller :

« -Arrrgn ! C'est bon, je suis réveiller ! »

J'entendis Danielle à mes côtés rigoler un peu de la situation. J'abaissa mes yeux vers le truc moue que Matt m'avait balancer et remarqua que c'était un oreiller. Je releva mes yeux vers ce dernier, plissant les yeux et lui faisant un rictus en coin. Signe que je comptais bien me venger. Mais pas maintenant, il avait de la chance d'être au volant. Il échappait pour l'instant à ma vengeance. Matt ricana en me jetant un petit regard dans son rétroviseur avant de rapporter son attention sur la route. Je m'étira en douceur et jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Waw ! Le paysage était vraiment magnifique. Ont étaient sur une petite route, au milieu de nulle part. Entouré de forêt et de montagne, ont voyaient que des arbres et la nature à perte de vue. Cela changeait beaucoup de Montréal et ses bâtiments gris, ainsi que de la pollution de la ville. Tout bien réfléchi, une semaine en plein air alla me faire vraiment du bien. J'en étais maintenant convaincue.

Après environs 15-20 minutes à rouler sur cette petite route, Matt tourna sur un autre petit chemin encore plus boisée et étroit qui semblait s'enfoncer profondément dans la forêt. Après quelques minutes, j'étira le cou en regardant toujours par les fenêtres et je remarqua alors une maison apparaitre au loin. À vrai dire, ont auraient plutôt dit un chalet très luxueux !

« -Ah… Ont étaient pas censé faire du camping sauvage ? » S'étonna Danielle intriguée.

« -Ouais, ont va y venir. Ont s'est simplement donner rendez-vous ici pour garer les voitures et préparer le tout. Ce chalet appartient à l'un de mes ami/collègue, du coup ont n'as tout le terrain de libre pour pouvoir camper. Et il se trouve que c'est un très grand terrain, vous aller vite le remarquer. » Sourit Matt.

Je souris, un peu nerveuse. La nervosité commença à revenir en moi, mais je fis mon possible pour rester en contrôle. Je devais rester positive et me dire que tout alla bien aller. Une fois sur le terrain face au chalet, je remarqua que 4 voitures étaient déjà là. Matt se gara à une place libre, il klaxonna un petit coup pour indiquer notre arriver, puis arrêta le moteur de sa voiture. Il fut le premier à sortir de la voiture alors que la porte du chalet s'ouvrit. C'est là que je reconnue le premier arrivant…

C'était un homme mesurant près de 1M83, qui semblait être en très bonne forme physique malgré qu'il n'était pas une armoire à glace. Il avait les cheveux bruns très foncé presque noir qui frôlait sa nuque et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il avait aussi une petite barbe de deux ou trois jours, qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Il s'agissait de… Misha Collins, qui jouait le rôle d l'Ange Castiel dans la Série de Supernatural ! Misha nous fit un ''salut'' de la main amicalement tout en nous souriant. Il descendit les quelques marches du chalet et je remarqua qu'il portait un jeans bleu foncer avec un t-shirt blanc qui lui allait très bien. Il était très mignon.

« -Matt ! Te voilà enfin… Ça va, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver le chalet ? » Sourit Misha amicalement.

« -Salut, Misha. Oh non, non rasure-toi. Désoler d'avoir été un peu long, la route est quand même assez longue à partir de Montréal. » Dit Matt avec un sourire d'excuse.

« -T'en fait pas, tu n'est pas le dernier à arriver. » Rigola doucement Misha.

À ce moment précis, la porte du chalet s'ouvrit à nouveau et deux autres personnes apparue. C'était deux jeune femmes, que je reconnue également aussitôt…

La première jeune femme mesurait près de 1M63. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux d'un brun éclatant qui semblait briller au soleil, et elle avait de magnifiques yeux d'un joli brun noisette. Elle était d'une très grande beauté. Je la reconnue aussitôt, il s'agissait de… Genevieve Cortese Padaleki, alias Gen', connue pour jouer le rôle de la Démone Ruby dans la Série de Supernatural. Elle était depuis quelques années mariée à Jared Padaleki. Elle portait un short en jeans couleur brun foncé avec une camisole noir à petite bretelle moulante à ses formes et lui faisant un décolletée en ''V''.

La deuxième jeune femme mesurait près de 1M70. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux d'un blond-châtain presque brun avec quelques reflets dorés au soleil, et elle avait également de magnifiques yeux brun noisette. Elle était aussi d'une très grande beauté. Je la reconnue aussitôt, il s'agissait de Danneel Harris Ackles. Elle ne jouait pas dans la Série de Supernatural, mais elle était mariée depuis quelques années à Jensen Ackles. Elle portait également une paire de short brun plus pâle avec une camisole carottés de couleur beige et blanche à petite bretelle moulante à ses formes et lui faisant un décolletée en ''V''.

« -Matt ! Te voilà enfin. » Sourit Danneel en descendant les quelques marches.

« -Ouais, petit coquin. Un peu plus et ont croyaient que tu nous faussais compagnie ! » Sourit Gen' en descendant elle aussi les marches.

« -Hey ! Salut, les filles. » Dit Matt amicalement.

Matt s'approcha d'elles et leur fit un câlin et la bise amicalement. Danielle et moi étions pour le moment toujours dans assises la voiture, ne savant pas très bien si nous devons sortir maintenant ou pas. Ont n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, car trois autres personnes apparues. Cette fois venant de la cours arrière du chalet. Je les reconnue aussitôt…

L'homme qui ouvrait la marche mesurait près de 1M94, et c'était une véritable armoire à glace ! En plus d'être très grand, il était vraiment très musclé ! Il avait les cheveux d'un brun foncé mi-longs qui frôlaient sa nuque et presque ses épaules, et il avait de magnifiques yeux d'un vert-bleu très pâle. Malgré qu'il faisait très chaud en de début de mois de Juin, celui-ci portait une tuque noir sur sa tête. Il s'agissait de… Jared Padalecki, il était connu pour jouer le rôle de Sam Winchester dans la Série de Supernatural. Il était vêtu d'un jeans bleu pâle avec une chemise à manches courtes carottés de couleur bleu foncé et noir. Il était très mignon.

Le deuxième homme qui suivait Jared de près mesurait près de 1M86, et il était en très bonne forme, pas vraiment armoire à glace mais pas très loin étant donné qu'il était bien musclés aussi. Il avait les cheveux plus courts frôlant sa nuque de couleur brun châtain plutôt pâle presque blond, et il avait de magnifiques yeux vert-gris pâle. Il s'agissait de… Jensen Ackles, il était connu pour jouer le rôle de Dean Winchester dans la Série de Supernatural. Il était vêtu d'un jeans bleu pâle troué au niveau de son genoux gauche avec un t-shirt gris foncé sur lequel se voyait le symbole du groupe de musique de ''AC/DC''. Il était aussi très mignon.

Le troisièmes homme qui fermait la marche mesurait près de 1M85, et il était en bonne forme physique, pas vraiment une armoire à glace mais tout de même bien en forme. Il avait les cheveux plutôt courts frôlant sa nuque de couleur blond châtain-pâle, et il avait de magnifique yeux d'un bleu d'acier. Il s'agissait de… Mark Pellegrino, il était connu pour jouer le rôle de Lucifer dans la Série de Supernatural. Il était vêtu d'un jeans bleu-gris pâle avec un simple t-shirt noir. Il était aussi très mignon.

« -Tien, tien… Regardez un peu qui va là ! » Dit Jensen avec un grand sourire amical.

« -Salut, vieux. Content de te voir. » Dit Jared aussi avec un grand sourire amical.

« -Tu ne t'est pas égaré, à ce que je peux voir… Voilà qui est bien dommage, ont devras supporter tes conneries toute la semaine ! » Taquina Mark avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les hommes échangèrent un moment quelques paroles en rigolant avec les deux femmes. Ils semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre, comme de très bons amis de longue date.

« -Eh merde… Cath' ! Mark est là, Mark est là ! Je vais tuer Matt pour ne pas nous avoir dit qu'il serait présent ! » Dit Danielle à mes côtés visiblement un peu nerveuse de le rencontré en chair et en os.

Je lui jeta un regard et remarqua qu'elle avait un peu rougit en regardant nerveusement vers le petit groupe. Je pouvais totalement comprendre sa nervosité. Je m'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelques paroles rassurante, mais à ce moment…

« -Hey Cath', Danielle… Sortez donc de la voiture que je vous présente. » Dit Matt joyeusement.

Oh merdouille… Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Trop tard pour vouloir faire demi-tour. Ont devais sortir de la voiture, là maintenant ! Danielle lâcha un long soupir et fini par prendre son courage à deux mains, elle sortit la première de la voiture. Alors que j'en fis autant en me cachant timidement à moitié derrière elle. Je baissa timidement le regard en fixant le sol, très gêner en sentant mes joues prendre feu.

« -Les filles… Je vous présentes officiellement Misha Collins qui est le maitre des lieux, Jensen Ackles et sa femme Danneel, Jared Padalecki et sa femme Genevieve qui préfère qu'ont l'appelle Gen', puis Mark Pellegrino. Mes chers amis, je vous présente ma meilleure amie de tous les temps Catherine Wilson qui préfère qu'ont l'appelle Cath' et sa meilleure amie Danielle Fallen également surnommé Danny'. » Nous présenta Matt en nous souriant.

« -Ah ! C'est donc elles, que tu as invités à passer la semaine avec nous. » Dit Danneel avec un léger sourire.

« -Chouette ! Un peu de gente féminine ne fera pas de tort à notre petit groupe. » Sourit Gen' en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

À leur tont amical et leur air chaleureuses, je me sentie un peu plus à l'aise et me détendue légèrement.

« -Ouais, soyez les bienvenues. Comme ont le dit toujours, plus que nous sommes et plus qu'ont rigoles. » Dit Misha amicalement.

« -Je suis d'accord, cette semaine s'annonce vraiment inoubliable. » Dit Jared avec un fin sourire.

« -Et surtout, ne nous vouvoyer pas, hum. Nous sommes ici entre amis. » Sourit Jensen.

« -Oui, ne soyez surtout pas timide avec nous. Comme l'as si bien dit Jensen, nous sommes ici entre amis. » Dit Mark en nous faisant un clin d'œil et sourire amical.

Je redressa mes yeux et leurs sourit amicalement, malgré ma timidité je pouvais sentir que je me mettais un peu plus à l'aise. Danielle avait légèrement rougit au clin d'œil de Mark, mais elle semblait elle aussi se mettre peu à peu à l'aise. Ont se serra tous la main en se faisant aussi la bise amicalement. Waw ! Vraiment, ils étaient tous très amicaux et chaleureux. J'étais agréablement surprise. Malgré que Danielle soit un peu timide face à Mark, elle semblait elle aussi apprécier le fait qu'ils soient tous amicaux et chaleureux.

« -Bien… Il manque que la présence des ''R2'', puis ont pourra diner avant de partir se choisir un coin tranquille pour notre camping sauvage. » Dit Misha avec un léger sourire.

La présence des ''R2'' ? À ce petit surnom, j'eu des doutes sur les personnes qui manquaient à l'appel. Mais… J'espérais me tromper. J'étais déjà un peu timide, mais si la personne que j'avais en tête alla aussi être présente, alors ça alla être pire ! Comme si ont avaient lu dans mes penser, un roulement de voiture se fit alors entendre non loin… Ont tourna tous notre attention en direction de l'entrée et ont remarqua une nouvelle voiture apparaitre. La voiture se gara derrière celle de Matt et le moteur s'arrêta. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux hommes en sortie et j'eu aucun mal à les reconnaitre…

Celui qui sortait de la voiture côté conducteur mesurait près de 1M68, il n'était pas une armoire à glace mais il semblait tout de même en bonne forme. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui frôlaient la nuque et il avait de magnifiques yeux bleu-gris très pâle. Puis il avait une barbe de quelques jours qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Il s'agissait de… Rob Benedict, il était connu pour jouer le rôle de Chuck Shurley alias Dieu dans la Série de Supernatural. Il était vêtu d'un jeans bleu-gris pâle avec un trou au niveau de son genou droit avec une chemise à manche courte de couleur blanche. Je remarqua quelques bracelets en cuir à ses poignet dont un de ''Louden Swain'' qui était aussi son groupe de musique crée par lui-même. Il était très mignon.

Celui qui sortait de la voiture côté passager mesurait près de 1M73, il n'était pas vraiment une armoire à glace mais je pouvais deviner des muscles bien dessiner sous ses vêtements. Il avait des cheveux blond-châtain caramélisé avec quelques reflets dorés au soleil mi-longs qui frôlaient sa nuque et de magnifiques yeux d'un brun dorés surprenant. Il avait également une petite barbe de un jour ou deux qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Il s'agissait de… Richard Speight jr, il était connu pour son rôle de l'Archange Gabriel alias l'Embrouilleur dans la Série de Supernatural. Et par la même occasion, il était secrètement mon préféré ! Il était vêtu d'un jeans bleu foncé avec un t-shirt noir sur lequel ont pouvaient y voir ''Canada'' écrit en rouge. Et à son cou je pouvais y voir une petite chaine de fine bille. Seigneur… Il était encore plus mignon en chair et en os !

« -Ah tien, quand qu'ont parle des loups ! » Dit Jensen avec amusement.

« -Vous en avez mis du temps ! » Dit Jared pour les taquiner.

« -Désoler du retard… Rich' voulais arrêter à chaque station de gaz pour faire le plein de sucreries ! » Dit Rob moqueusement.

« -Quoi ?! Ce n'est même pas vrai, tu m'accuse alors que c'est toi qui voulais être sûr de ne pas manquer d'essence chaque 15 minute ! » Se défendit Richard aussi moqueusement avec une pointe de défit dans sa voix.

« -Mouais… Ben la prochaine fois, ne trainer pas trop, Ont n'as presque entendue. » Taquina Misha en roulant des yeux faussement outré.

Rob ricana doucement, amuser de la situation. Alors que Richard sourit, son regard se posa alors sur Danielle et moi-même. En sentant son regard se poser sur moi, je me sentie fondre tel un chocolat au soleil ! Ce regard… Il était vraiment intense, c'est dingue ça ! Nos regard se croisèrent durant quelques secondes, je me sentie rougir comme une tomate alors que Richard me sourit un peu plus sans me quitter des yeux.

« -Oh mais tien, tien… Salut, toi. » Me dit-il d'un tont enjôleur.

Oh merdouille… J'allais mourir sur place, c'était sûr et certain là ! Je me sentie rougir, encore plus si cela m'étais possible. J'abaissa timidement le regard avec un sourire gêner. Matt ricana et s'approcha de moi en posant une main rassurante, voir même un peu protectrice sur l'une de mes épaules.

« -Tout doux, Rich'. Cette fille, c'est comme ma sœur pour moi, alors tu garde tes mains chez toi si tu ne veux pas que je te les coupes. Bien reçu ? » Prévenue Matt toutefois sur le tont de la rigolade.

Richard sourit amuser et leva les mains en signe de paix tout en disant innocemment :

« -Ça va, ça va j'ai encore rien fait. Je faisais que la saluer poliment. »

« -Ya intérêt… Héhé ! Bon eh bien, les filles je vous présente les deux dernières personnes de notre petit groupe pour la semaine. Voici Rob Benedict et Richard Speight jr. Les gars, voici ma meilleure amie de tous les temps Catherine Wilson qui préfère se faire appeler Cath', puis sa meilleure amie Danielle Fallen qui se fait aussi surnommé Danny'. » Sourit amicalement Matt en nous présentant.

« -Heureux de vous connaitre. » Dit amicalement Rob en nous serrant amicalement la main à Danielle et moi-même tour à tour en nous faisant aussi la bise au passage.

L'air si chaleureux et amical de Rob me détendit presque aussitôt. Il semblait vraiment très sympathique.

« -Le plaisir est partagé également. » Sourit amicalement Danielle qui semblait aussi se sentir plus à l'aise face à Rob.

Ça fut ensuite le tour à Richard, qui s'approcha de nous pour nous serrer la main et nous faire aussi la bise au passage.

« -Soyez les bienvenues dans notre petite famille. » Dit-il amicalement en nous faisant chacun un clin d'œil.

« -Hum… Merci. » Dit-je timidement en évitant de croisé son regard et en asseyant de contrôler mon rougissement quand il me fit la bise.

J'étais très timide face à Richard, mais malgré tout, j'étais heureuse d'être là avec eux tous.

« -Bon… Et si ont alla manger, avant de partir pour installer nos tentes ? » Dit Gen' souriante.

« -Je suis d'accord. En plus ont n'as fait une délicieuse salade césar ! » Dit Danneel amicalement.

Ont approuva tous et se dirigeas alors vers l'entrée du chalet qui appartenait à Misha. L'intérieur était vraiment magnifique tout comme l'extérieur. Il y avait un côté très moderne mais aussi très chaleureux à la fois. J'aimais beaucoup le style. Quelques minutes plus tard, ont se retrouva sur la terrasse dans la cours arrière. Jensen prit place d'un côté de la table avec Danneel assise côte à lui, Gen' s'assise près de cette dernière avec Jared à ses côtés et Misha prit place de l'autre côté de Jensen à la dernière place libre de ce côté. Mark prit place à l'un des bout de la table non loin de Misha, Rob prit place à l'autre bout de la table non loin de Jared. Richard prit place de l'autre côté de la table non loin de Rob, j'hésita un moment mais me décida à prendre la chaise côte à lui timidement. Je devais me dégêner un peu avec lui, et le meilleur moyen d'affronté ma timidité était de lui parler un peu plus, non ? Ou du moins asseyez. Je remarqua du coin de l'œil que Danielle voulue prendre la chaise voisine à la mienne, mais Matt lui coupa rapidement la place pour s'assoir lui-même près de moi avec un grand sourire faussement innocent. Danielle soupira et prise alors place de son autre côté non loin de Mark. Je soupçonnais Matt d'avoir volontairement fait exprès pour que Danielle se retrouve assise près de Mark. Mais bon… C'était peut-être que mon imagination.

Je jeta un regard sur la table. Celle-ci était remplie de bonne chose à manger. Une grande salade césar, plusieurs sortes de fromages, plusieurs sorte de viandes froide, des petits pots de différentes sauces, du pain, des petits pâtés et même quelques crudités.

« -Ça semble vraiment délicieux. » Dit Danielle amicalement en souriant à Gen' et Danneel.

« -Merci. » Sourit amicalement Danneel.

« -Bon aller, mangeons ! » Sourit Gen' en se prenant un peu de salade césar.

Tout le monde commença alors à se servir et à manger en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Pour ma part, je devais avouée ne pas trop savoir quoi prendre. Il y avait tellement de bon choix !

« -Dur à choisir, hum ? » Dit alors Richard avec amusement en me voyant hésiter.

Je me sentie rougir et je tourna timidement mes yeux vers ce dernier. Je lui fis un petit sourire timide tout en disant d'une petite voix gêner :

« -En effet, oui. »

« -Gen' et Danneel sont d'excellentes cuisinières. Même moi qui ne suis pas très salade en général, j'adore leur salade césar fait maison ! Alors, si je peux te conseiller, je te dirais d'en prendre une part avant que le plat se vide. » Sourit-il avec amusement.

Je rigola doucement et approuva d'un signe de tête. Je suivis alors le conseil de Richard et me servie un peu de salade. Tout en écoutant les autres parlers de tout et de rien, je prise une bouchée de salade et fus agréablement surprise. C'est vrai qu'elle était délicieuse ! Moi aussi, je n'étais pas très salade en général. Mais là… C'était vraiment bon.

« -Pas mal… Non ? » Me sourit Richard.

« -Humm… Oui, merci du conseil. C'est vrai que c'est vraiment bon. » Dit-je en lui rendant son sourire amicalement.

Pendant un bref moment, nos regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, je fus capable de le soutenir. Du moins, au moins durant quelques petites secondes. Mais… Ça fut de bref duré. Car je détourna rapidement le regard timidement avec un petit sourire gêner, alors que Richard parue sourire un peu plus à mon air timide.

« -Un peu de vin ? » Dit-il tout en prenant la bouteille de vin rouge qui était sur la table.

« -Oh… Qu'un demi-verre. » Dit-je sans oser le regarder en face.

Richard déboucha la bouteille et m'en versa jusqu'à la moitié dans son verre avant d'en faire autant pour dans son verre à lui. Je releva timidement mon regard vers lui et le remercia du regard alors qu'il me fit un sourire en coin et un petit clin d'œil charmeur. Je me sentie rougir de plus belle mais souris tout de même. Matt parue d'ailleurs remarquer le petit côté dragueur de Richard envers moi, car il toussota légèrement pour faire comprendre à son ami d'arrêter ça tout de suite. Richard haussa un sourcil et fit une petite moue en jetant un regard boudeur vers Matt qui roula des yeux un instant avant de lui jeter un regard qui en disait long.

Un peu gêné de la situation, je jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Danielle. Celle-ci semblait se détendre un peu en discutant amicalement avec Mark. Je sortie toutefois de mes penser quand Jared prit alors parole en s'adressant à moi amicalement :

« -Alors, Catherine… Cath', si j'ai bien compris tu est la meilleure amie d'enfance de Matt ? »

« -Oui, en effet. Nos mères étaient des amies très proche depuis leurs enfances. Du coup, ont n'as pratiquement été élevé ensembles lui et moi. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

« -Super, tu est donc née à Miami ? » Dit Jensen intriguer d'en savoir plus également.

« -Oui, mais quand j'ai eu l'âge majeure et que j'ai voulue voler de mes propres ailes, j'ai emménagée au Canada dans une ville du nom de Montréal. Je me suis trouver un petit boulot tranquille dans une boutique de linges… J'avoue m'avoir sentie un peu déboussoler au début, dans cette nouvelle ville. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai la meilleure voisine du monde. Danielle m'as beaucoup aidé pour me faire visiter la ville et nous sommes rapidement devenues des meilleures amies. » Dit-je en douceur en souriant vers Danielle.

« -Et toi Danielle… Danny', tu viens d'où ? » S'intéressa à son tour Misha.

« -Pour ma part je suis née dans la ville de Salem. Mais après mes Études d'Art, je suis emménagée au Canada dans la ville de Montréal également. Je suis en ce jour Artiste-peintre. » Dit Danielle en souriant amicalement.

« -Ah… Et tu peins quoi ? » S'intrigua Mark.

Je remarqua Danielle rougir un peu alors qu'elle répondis timidement :

« -Oh… Un peu de tout. Cela dépend de mon inspiration. »

« -Elle est aussi très bonne en cuisine. J'ai goûté à son Général Tao fait maison et c'est vraiment délicieux ! » Dit Matt sur un tont amuser.

« -Ah bon ? C'est super, dans ce cas tu pourras nous aider à la cuisine durant la semaine. » Sourit Danneel.

« -Et toi, Cath'… Tu est aussi douée en cuisine ? » Demanda Gen' amicalement.

Je souris un peu gêné tout en disant :

« -Pas vraiment, non… À part pour les déserts, je ne suis pas très douée. »

« -Miam ! Mais le dessert, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus bon ! » Sourit Richard en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« -C'est vrai que toi et les desserts… Tu est vraiment comme ton personnage de Gabriel ! » Taquina Rob avec amusement.

Je souris, doucement amusée de la situation. Le reste du repas se passa dans une très belle ambiance, en parlant de tout et de rien sur le tont de la rigolade…


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre**_ _ **4 : Installation et première soirée.**_

Une fois le diner terminée, ont s'entraida tous pour rangée et faire rapidement la vaisselle. Une fois cela fait, ont alla tous chercher nos bagages et nos tentes pour pouvoir se trouver un coin où s'installer. Danielle et moi, ont suivis alors Matt jusqu'à la voiture. Danielle prise sa petite valise et je prise la mienne également, alors que Matt prit son sac plus ma tente qu'il tenait à m'aider à porter malgré que je lui aille dit en être capable. Une fois que tout le monde étaient prêts avec leur bagages et tentes, Misha ouvrit la marche dans la forêt. Cette forêt était vraiment profonde. Plus ont avançais et plus j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être au milieu de nulle part.

« -Bien… Je vais être honnête, ce chalet et ce terrain appartient à mes grands-parents. Je me rappel être venue ici que quelques fois quand j'étais enfant. Je ne connais pas beaucoup le terrain, il est vraiment sauvage. Alors, faite attention à où vous mettez les pieds. Si jamais vous vous perdez, suivez le chemin de la rivière direction nord… Elle passe non loin devant le chalet. » Nous disait Misha tout en continuant de marcher en ouvrant la marche.

« -Et sinon, il y a des animaux sauvages dans le coin ? » Demanda Rob qui fermait la marche.

« -Oh ça oui. Renards, ratons-laveurs, cerfs, loups et même ours. » Dit Misha tout en tassant de sa main libre une branche de sapin qui nous barra le chemin.

« -Mon Dieu, j'espère ne pas tomber sur un ours… Sinon, je préviens je hurle ! » Dit Gen' avec une petite grimace.

« -T'en fait pas, ma Douce. Je suis là pour te protégée. » Sourit Jared tout en lui donnant la main pour l'aider à passer par-dessus un rocher.

Gen' eu un sourire adoucie et embrassa Jared qui parue heureux en répondant à ce baiser. Je souris doucement en les trouvant vraiment mignon tous les deux.

« -Oh pitié… Assez d'attendrissement. Vous allez me faire vomir ! » Dit Richard en roulant des yeux avec un sourire moqueur.

Richard passa sur ma gauche en souriant et alla vers Rob pour l'aider à transporter la tente. Je souris amusée en continuant le chemin, me disant que cette semaine alla vraiment être hors du commun et inoubliable. Elle commença déjà très bien.

Après ce qui me parue une éternité de marche, ont fini par arriver sur ce qui semblait être une petite plage. Face à nous, un grand lac s'étendait avec une petite île remplie de sapin au milieu et pleins d'arbres un peu partout. La plage était plutôt petite, mais assez grande pour qu'ont s'y installe avec nos tentes. Misha avait apporté sa tente qu'il partageait avec Mark, Jensen et Danneel avaient la leur, tout comme Jared et Gen' avaient aussi la leur, Rob avait apporté sa tente et la partageait avec Richard et Matt, puis pour ma part j'avais évidement ma tente que je partageais avec Danielle. Ont c'étaient installer en cercle avec nos tentes, restant proches les uns des autres. Ont laissa une espace au milieu de notre cercle pour que plus tard ont puisse faire un feu de camps. Ont c'était même fait un petit coin privé non loin dans la forêt, qui alla nous servir de coin de toilette. Ont y avait mis quatre planche de bois avec une d'entre elle qui pouvait s'ouvrir, avec même un petit toit en feuilles improvisé et ont avaient mis un seau à l'intérieur avec quelques réserve de papier de toilette. Ce n'était pas très chic, mais ça alla pouvoir nous dépanner au lieu de courir seul tout ce chemin jusqu'au chalet. Un peu plus loin sur la plage, les garçons avaient installé un filet pour qu'ont puisse jouer au volley-ball un peu plus tard. Vers les 16h, ont avaient enfin terminé de s'installer. Ont étaient alors libre de se détendre à notre guise.

Jared et Jensen avaient apporté une grande glacière remplis de truc à grignotés et de boissons pour tout le monde. Ont se pris chacune une bière froide pour débuter cette fin d'après-Midi. Après quelques minutes de relaxation, Misha, Jensen et Jared allèrent se promener dans la forêt pour trouver un peu de bois pour faire un feu ce soir. Matt, Rob, Richard et Mark allèrent jouer une petite partie de volley-ball. Pour ce qui est de Danielle, Gen', Danneel et moi, ont s'étaient installer sur une grande couverture pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil allongées sur la plage. Le soleil alla bientôt se coucher, du coup ça pouvait aller, je n'allais pas devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

J'étais tranquillement allongée sur le ventre, avec un petit sourire aux coins de mes lèvres. Profitant de ce moment de tranquillité. Profitant aussi de la jolie vue que j'avais… Enfaite, mes yeux était surtout diriger en direction des garçons qui jouaient au volley-ball, plus particulièrement en direction de Richard que j'admirais discrètement. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, il était vraiment agréable à regarder. Mais après quelques minutes, ont fut rejoint part Misha, Jared et Jensen qui étaient revenues de la forêt. Je sortie de mon observation et leur sourit amicalement.

Ça fut vers 18h que le soleil commença à se coucher sur l'horizon. Ont s'installa alors autour d'un feu pour manger. Pour ce soir, ont avaient décidé de faire simple… Ont mangeas quelques hot-dog cuit à la branche sur le feu. Après le repas, ont resta près du feu à discuter de tout et de rien joyeusement en s'assoyant en rond autour du feu. Jensen était assis le dos appuyer contre un arbre avec Danneel blottie entre ses bras, Jared était assis non loin de Jensen le dos appuyez contre un gros rocher avec Gen' blottie entre ses bras. Misha avait pris place non loin de Jared, Rob avait pris place à sa suite avec Richard à ses côtés.

« -Hé Cath', tu veux t'assoir près de moi ? J'ai apporté des guimauves. » Proposa Richard avec un fin sourire en coins en me regardant.

Je me sentie rougir, un peu timide. Mais je fini part sourire doucement et hocha positivement la tête en m'approchant en sa direction.

« -Tu as lut dans mes penser. J'adore les guimauves grillées au feu. » Dit-je en douceur avec un légère sourire.

Richard tapota la place libre près de lui avec un sourire légèrement séducteur, je m'apprêta à prendre place près de lui mais… Matt me coupa chemin et me piqua la place tout en disant malicieusement :

« -Meilleure chance la prochaine fois, héhé ! Je veux être proche du sac à guimauves moi aussi. »

Je soupçonnais Matt de faire exprès pour pas que je me retrouve trop près de Richard, mais bon c'était peut-être mon imagination encore une fois. J'haussa les épaules en rigolant doucement de la situation.

« -Bon, très bien. » Dit-je en roulant des yeux avec amusement.

Richard jeta un regard de reproche à Matt qui lui fit un grand sourire moqueur en retour. Je m'installa alors de l'autre côté de Matt, tandis que Danielle prise place près de moi et Mark à sa suite entre elle et Jensen. Je remarqua que Danielle avait légèrement rougis en voyant qu'elle était assise près de Mark encore une fois. Mais bon, elle tenta de rien laisser trop paraitre. Je souris tout en prenant une gorgée de ma nouvelle bouteille de bière. Ont se mit de nouveau à discuter d'un peu de tout et de rien sur un tont joyeux.

L'ambiance était très agréable. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être avec des amis que je connaissais depuis toujours. Malgré ma timidité, je commençais peu à peu à être à l'aise avec eux tous. Même avec Richard, je suis sûr que j'alla finir part m'y habitué. Ils étaient tous vraiment sympathiques. Après un moment à discuter de tout et de rien, Matt proposa de jouer au jeu de ''Vérité ou Conséquence'' pour rigoler un peu. Tout le monde semblait d'accord pour y jouer. Matt prit alors une bouteille de bière vide, il la plaça au milieu et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même. La bouteille pointa alors vers… Danielle.

« -Oh… Merde ! » Dit-elle toutefois amusée de la situation.

Ont rigola un peu de la situation alors qu'un sourire enjoué apparue sur le visage de Matt.

« -Alors… Vérité ou conséquence ? » Dit-il amuser.

« -Hum… Vérité. » Dit Danielle avec un sourire un peu nerveuse de ce que alla demander Matt.

Matt fit mine de réfléchir et fini par dire moqueusement :

« -Très bien, dit-nous… Qui est ton Acteur ou Actrice favoris de la Série de Supernatural ? »

Danielle rougit, aussi rouge qu'une tomate et écarquilla les yeux en regardant Matt qui lui fit un sourire de défit avec amusement.

« -Mais… Tu… Tu connais déjà cette vérité... » Dit-elle timidement.

« -Oui… Mais eux ne le savent pas. Aller, il faut le dire à haute voix ! » Sourit Matt avec amusement.

« -T'est vraiment un casse-pieds ! Pffff… Bon… Et sinon, si je ne veux pas dire la vérité, c'est quoi la conséquence que tu me donne ? » Dit-elle hésitante toujours aussi rouge.

Matt fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de dire malicieusement :

« -Tu dois nous le dire ou alors… Tu devras faire cinq tours en courant autour des tentes, en sous-vêtements ! »

Quelques petits ''Ouhhh'' se fit entendre de la part des garçons de notre petit groupe à l'idée de voir Danielle courir en sous-vêtements. Puis tout le monde pouffa de rire, tout comme moi aussi, puis ont entendit la réponse de Danielle qui soupira en rougissant de plus belle.

« -Je te déteste, Matt. » Dit-elle en roulant des yeux l'air très gêner de la situation.

« -Héhé… oui je sais, moi aussi je t'aime. » Ricana Matt en lui faisant un clin d'œil enjoué.

« -C'est pas le rôle de l'Archange Saint-Michel que tu devrais incarner, mais celui d'un Démon ! » Dit Danielle en lui tirant la langue.

Un nouveau fou rire parcouru notre petit groupe.

« -Aller… Tu dois choisir. » Ricana Matt.

« -Bon, bon très bien… » Soupira Danielle.

Danielle prit une grande respiration, elle abaissa timidement la tête tout en marmonnant quelques choses tout bas, que malheureusement personne ne compris.

« -Quoi ? Ont n'as rien comprit du tout. » Sourit Matt malicieusement.

Danielle marmonna de nouveau… Mais personne n'entendis de nouveau.

« -Non, non. Ça ne compte pas si ont entend pas bien. Tu dois le dire clairement, ou alors tu dois en subir la conséquence. » Dit Matt avec amusement.

« -C'est bon, t'as gagné… Mon Acteur préféré c'est Mark ! » Fini par dire Danielle un peu agacer et les joues en feu.

« -Mark… Lequel ? Je te rappel qu'il y en n'as deux qui porte ce prénom. » Sourit un peu plus Matt.

« -Mark Pellegrino ! Voilà t'es content ?! » Dit Danielle en lui jetant un regard agacer.

Tout le monde, moi comprise, se mit à regarder la réaction de Mark alors que Danielle baissa timidement le regard vraiment gêner de la situation.

« -Ah… Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu est si timide avec moi ! » Dit Mark en douceur avec un petit sourire.

Je souris en remarquant que Mark semblait toucher de savoir qu'il était le préféré de Danielle. Mais celle-ci n'osait pas le regarder en face, vraiment trop gêner. Mark posa une main amicale sur l'une de ses mains, Danielle parue un peu troublée et elle leva enfin ses yeux vers lui timidement. Mark lui fit un sourire rassurant tout en disant amicalement :

« -Sache que je suis touché d'être ton favoris. Il ne faut pas en être gêné, n'importe qui en seraient très touché. »

Danielle sourit timidement, elle semblait rassurer de sa réaction. Elle se détendit légèrement un peu plus à l'aise. Ça fut donc à son tour de faire tourner la bouteille. Le jeu continua et quelques minutes plus tard, ont fini par arrêter de jouer car il commença à faire noir. Jensen eut alors l'idée de se raconter des histoires de peur. Jensen fut le premier à raconter son histoire d'horreur… Une histoire qui parla de vampires. J'aimais beaucoup son histoire, malgré qu'elle fasse peur. Le second à vouloir raconter une histoire fut Matt. Mon meilleur ami se leva alors et se mit au milieu pas loin de notre petit cercle non loin du feu pour raconter son histoire.

L'histoire que Matt raconta était une histoire terrifiante sur un esprit vengeur. Les histoires d'esprits m'avais toujours fait très peur. Plus Matt racontait son histoire, et plus je me sentais frissonner de peur. Je sursauta même à quelques reprises, j'étais visiblement pas la seule car Danielle, Gen' et Danneel sursautaient elles aussi de temps à autre. Heureusement pour elles, Danneel et Gen' avaient leur Maris Jensen et Jared pour se blottir contre eux quand elles avaient trop peur. Mais pour Danielle et moi, ont avaient personne sur qui se blottir ou simplement tenir la main. C'est dans ce genre de moment, que je suis parfois triste d'être célibataire, malgré que je me dit pas presser d'être en couple.

J'étais suspendue aux lèvres de Matt, concentrée dans l'histoire de peur qu'il racontait. Quand à ce moment… J'entendis un petit craquement provenant en direction de la forêt dans mon dos. Je tourna ma tête avec un petit sursaut, me mettant à observer la forêt sur mes gardes. Mais… Rien. Je frissonna légèrement, commençant vraiment à avoir peur. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur qui avait soudainement redoubler de vitesse, pas du tout rassurée. Au même moment, Matt éleva la voix pour nous faire peur. Je sursauta de nouveau tout en agrippant la main qui m'étais la plus proche de moi. Je frissonna légèrement en me tournant et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de… Richard ! C'est la main de Richard que je venais d'agripper sous la peur. Je sentie mes joues prendre feu et j'abaissa timidement le regard en relâchant sa main en vitesse en disant maladroitement :

« -Dé… Désoler… »

« -C'est rien… Tu peux prendre ma main, si tu as peur. » Dit Richard visiblement amuser de la situation.

« -Ça va aller… » Dit-je timidement.

Je rapporta mon regard sur Matt en l'écoutant de nouveau qui continua son histoire d'horreur. Mais après quelques secondes, je sursauta de nouveau et prise de nouveau la main de Richard sous la peur ! Je m'apprêta à me dégager à nouveau mais, Richard resserra son emprise sur ma main comme pour me rassurer et me faire comprendre que ça ne le gênait pas. Je me sentie rougir, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je fronça doucement les sourcils, en observant timidement un moment sa main serrer contre la mienne. Waw ! Il avait de grandes mains comparés aux miennes, et vraiment très douces.

« -Ça va ? » Dit-il tout bas d'un tont de voix rassurant en me regardant attentivement.

Je redressa mes yeux en sa direction et remarqua alors le regard intense qu'il me jeta. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, un peu gêner de la situation. J'abaissa le regard tout en disant timidement d'une petite voix :

« -Ouais… C'est… C'est rien… Les histoires d'esprit vengeur, ça m'as toujours fait peur. »

Je frissonna légèrement alors que Richard me sourit amuser. Il se rapprocha doucement de moi et glissa l'un de ses bras autours de mes épaules, comme pour me rassurer davantage. Je fus un peu surprise de son geste, mais je le laissa faire. Bizarrement, son contact me rassura légèrement. Je me blottie timidement contre lui, alors qu'une odeur agréable de parfum bonne marque et un peu sucrée venue me chatouillées délicieusement les narines… Son odeur à lui, son parfum. Je sentie mon cœur se calmer peu à peu en reprenant une vitesse un peu plus normal. Je me sentais à présent en sécurité, blottie contre Richard en continuant d'écouter de nouveau Matt.

Quand Matt eut terminé son histoire d'horreur, il semblait satisfait de voir que toutes les filles de notre petit groupe étaient terrifiées. Je remarqua du coin de l'œil, que même Danielle c'était un peu blottie dans les bras de Mark pour être rassurée. Matt ricana, satisfait de son petit effet, mais… Quand il voulue reprendre sa place et qu'il me remarqua blottie dans les bras de Richard, je remarqua que son sourire se fana légèrement. Il plissa les yeux, le visage soudainement très sérieux en observant mes mains qui étaient enlacées à celles de Richard. Matt semblait un moment rester sur place, comme si il voulait récupérer sa place entre Richard et moi. Mais voyant que ni moi ni Richard ne bougeas, il soupira en roulant des yeux et se décida alors à prendre place de mon autre côté, entre Danielle et moi tout en gardant un regard protecteur en ma direction en surveillant Richard de très près.

Suite à quelques autres histoires de peur, ont fini par arrêter car les filles du groupe commencèrent vraiment à avoir peur, et je devais avouée que moi aussi. Rob décida alors de détendre l'atmosphère en sortant sa guitare. Il se mit à jouer quelques musiques en chantant. Cela me détendit aussitôt, je trouva la voix de Rob vraiment apaisante. Il chantait très bien. Ça fut vers les petites heures du matin, qu'ont se souhaita tous une bonne nuit et qu'ont alla tous dans nos tentes. Quand je me coucha cette nuit-là, je m'endormie avec le sourire aux lèvres. Heureuse de cette première journée/soirée de camping qui s'annonçait inoubliable…


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Journée baignade et soirée arrosée.**_

Quand je me réveilla ce matin, ça fut la nature qui me sortit de mon doux sommeil. Les oiseaux gazouillaient et quelques minces rayons de soleil se faufilaient à travers le matériel de notre tente. Je m'étira doucement tel un chat sortant de son sommeil, j'étouffa un petit bâillement et ouvrit tranquillement mes yeux. Je papionna un instant des paupières, pour m'habituer à la légère clairetée. Une fois habituer à la clairetée, je tourna doucement la tête et remarqua que Danielle dormait toujours paisiblement, endormis sur le sleeping-bag voisin au mien dans notre tente qu'ont partageaient. Je devina qu'il devait être encore très tôt. Mais avec la chaleur qu'il faisait dans la tente et maintenant que j'étais bel et bien réveiller, j'avais plus envie de me rendormir.

Je me décida donc de me lever. Vêtue d'un simple mini-short rouge foncé et d'une camisole blanche qui me servaient de pyjama, je fouilla le plus silencieusement possible dans ma valise pour me prendre des vêtements propres. J'enfila mon maillot de bain, un joli bikini deux pièces de couleur noire, et par-dessus j'enfila une jolie robe d'Été à petites bretelles qui m'arriva à mi-cuisses de couleur bleue-turquoise avec quelques petits motifs de soleil jaune-orange ici et là. Je comptais bien aller faire une petite baignade dans la journée pour me rafraichir un peu, car là il faisait vraiment chaud. Mais bon, pas tout de suite. J'enfila ensuite une paire de sandale noire que j'avais pensé à apporter, je prise ensuite mon miroir de poche et me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire. Je me mise aussi un peu de mon parfum à la Lavande, puis je démêla mes cheveux en douceur. J'avais pas envie de me faire de couette aujourd'hui, je décida donc de les laisser tomber en cascade le long de mes épaules jusqu'au milieu de mon dos.

Une fois que je me sentie plus présentable, je souris doucement et me décida à sortir de la tente en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Danielle qui dormait toujours. Je m'étira tout en observant un moment la jolie vue que j'avais. Waw ! Vraiment, cet endroit était magnifique ! Ah… Tien. Je remarqua alors une présence près du lac. Il était dos à moi, mais je le reconnu… Il s'agissait de Richard. J'hésita un moment, mais je fini par prendre mon courage à deux mains et m'approcha timidement en sa direction. Plus je m'approcha de lui et plus je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'emballer et mes mains se faire un peu moites. Quand j'arriva à sa hauteur, Richard me jeta un bref regard en billet alors qu'un fin sourire en coin apparue sur ses fines lèvres.

« -Hey… » Dit-il amicalement en finissant part tourné sa tête vers moi toujours avec ce fin sourire en coin.

« -Hey… » Dit-je à mon tour avec un petit sourire timide en guise de salutation.

Je le vue me détailler de la tête aux pieds, d'un regard intense. Je me sentie rougir légèrement, je détourna le regard en regardant un moment autour.

« -Matt et les autres dorment toujours ? » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Mouais… Enfin, ya que Jensen et Jared qui se sont réveillés il n'y a pas très longtemps. Ils sont allés faire une petite randonner en forêt. » Dit Richard en continuant de m'observer instant.

« -Ah… Bien. » Dit-je timidement en évitant de croisé son regard intense.

Je me mise à regarder l'horizon, observant un moment le soleil qui peu à peu se leva plus haut dans le ciel en se reflétant sur le lac. Richard fini par en faire autant, alors qu'un petit silence s'installa entre nous. Que le bruit de la nature se faisait entendre, je trouvais ça très relaxant.

« -Alors… Si j'ai bien compris, entre toi et Matt… Il se passe quelque chose ? » Me questionna Richard intriguer après un moment de silence.

Je me sentie rougir et tourna mon attention vers lui. Je le vue qui me souriait, le regard pétillant de malice. Je rougie de plus belle tout en répliquant rapidement :

« -Quoi… Non ! Il se passe rien du tout entre Matt et moi. »

« -Ah… J'aurais crû. Avec ce regard qu'il a envers toi et cette manie qu'il a d'être toujours dans ton ombre à veiller sur toi. » Me taquina Richard avec amusement.

Je me détendis doucement et m'accorda à rigoler un peu en baissant le regard. Je ramena une mèche rebelle derrière l'une de mes oreilles, puis je regarda de nouveau l'horizon tout en disant en douceur :

« -Non… Enfin… C'est vrai qu'il me surprotège beaucoup, particulières quand il voit que quelqu'un me tourne autour, mais… C'est rien de… Enfin tu vois…! Je considère plutôt Matt comme mon frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Et je suis sûr qu'il voit notre relation du même point de vue que je le vois moi-même. Il me considère comme la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu. Je n'imagine pas du tout qu'il puise se passer quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi, et je suis sûr qu'il est du même avis. Je dirais même que ont se considèrent un peu comme des jumeau et jumelle, étant donné que nous sommes née le même jour et la même année. »

Richard m'écouta parler, je pouvais sentir son regard intense de nouveau poser sur moi.

« -Je vois… D'accord, ya rien avec Matt. Mais tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Je suis juste curieux mais… Une si jolie femme, c'est quasiment impossible que tu sois seule ! » S'intrigua-t-il de nouveau.

Je fis un sourire timide à son compliment. Je tourna doucement mes yeux vers lui tout en disant :

« -Non… Personne. Je suis bel et bien seule. »

« -Oh… Voilà qui est surprenant, mais bien intéressant… Pour moi ! » Sourit Richard amusé en me faisant un clin d'œil séducteur.

Je me sentie rougir de plus belle. Je cligna des yeux en le regardant, incertaine. Serait-ce possible que le Célèbre Richard Speight jr s'intéresse à moi ?! Il était en train de me draguer là, non ?! Je me gifla intérieurement à cette penser. Non… Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. J'étais une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et je ne me trouvais pas d'une si grande beauté. Les types comme lui, ils devaient s'intéresser à des Actrices, des mannequins ou des femmes aussi Célèbres qu'eux. Et puis… Je connaissais la réputation de Richard. C'était un coureur de jupon, un Don Juan qui aimait bien profiter de la gente féminine, parfois même de ses Fans avec qui il était très intimes à ce que j'avais entendue dire ! S'il s'intéressait à mon cas et qu'il agissait de la sorte envers moi, c'est surement simplement pour une histoire d'une nuit. Un amour de vacance, comme certain aurait dit. Richard voyait peut-être en moi une ''proie facile'' pour m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse, étant donné que j'étais très timide ? Il était vraiment bel homme, mais je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. Je n'étais pas du genre à faire des histoires d'une nuit. Surtout pas quand ont venaient de se rencontré.

Je soupira doucement, et détourna de nouveau mon regard de lui avec un sourire un peu triste. Je devais avouer que je me méfiais beaucoup des hommes, surtout depuis mon histoire avec James qui c'était mal terminer.

« -Je ne suis pas vraiment presser de trouver mon ''Prince Charmant''… Je me dit que je préfère être seule que mal accompagner. » Dit-je en douceur avec un sourire un peu crisper.

Richard fronça les sourcils, il semblait intriguer par moi. Il ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à dire quelques choses mais, à ce moment… Des bruits de voix et de deux personnes qui rigolaient entre eux attirèrent mon attention. Je me tourna et remarqua que c'étaient Jared et Jensen qui revenaient de leur randonner, les bras charger de nouveaux bois pour ce soir. Ils nous saluèrent d'un signe de main de loin, Richard et moi leur rendit leur salut de la main et je souris doucement alors qu'ils s'installèrent près de la glacière en discutant entre eux. Richard et moi allons les rejoindre, se mettant à parler de tout et de rien avec eux. Peu de temps après, ont fut rejoint part le reste de notre petit groupe. Dès que Matt arriva, il s'installa entre Richard et moi nous séparant de nouveau. Ce n'était pas méchamment, je savais que Matt était simplement très surprotecteur, particulièrement quand il me voyait avec un garçon. Il aurait agi comme ça avec n'importe qui osant m'approcher d'un peu trop près à son goût. Une fois que tout le monde étaient réveiller, ont se prépara un petit déjeuner. Quelques toasts grillés sur une pierre propre sur le feu, quelques saucisses grillés… Bref, ont se débrouilla plutôt bien pour se faire à manger.

Vers les 11h30 AM, le soleil commença vraiment à se faire chaud et intense. Ont décida alors de aller faire une petite baignade dans le lac. Tous allèrent donc se changer en maillot de bain. Heureusement pour ma part, j'avais prévue l'occasion, je retira ma robe et je me retrouva aussitôt en bikini deux pièces couleur noire étant donné que je l'avais mis en dessous ce matin. J'entendis alors que les autres reviennent tout en étendant ma serviette violet foncé sur la petite plage. Peu de temps après, Jensen, Danneel, Jared, Gen', Misha, Mark, Richard, Rob et Matt venus me rejoindre sur la petite plage en installant eux aussi leur serviette. Jensen portait un maillot de bain style short de couleur gris pâle qui lui alla très bien, Jared portait aussi un maillot de bain style short de couleur gris foncé qui lui alla très bien, Misha portait un maillot de bain style short de couleur bleu marine foncé qui lui alla très bien, Mark portait aussi un maillot de bain style short de couleur noir qui lui alla très bien, Rob portait un maillot de bain style short de couleur blanc qui lui alla très bien, Matt portait aussi un maillot de bain style short de couleur bleu plus pâle qui lui alla très bien. Mais le plus mignon à mes yeux, c'était évidemment Richard qui portait un maillot de bain style short de couleur rouge foncé. Les hommes qui nous accompagnaient étaient tous en très bonne forme physique, surtout Jared et Jensen qui étaient très musclés. Mais mon regard fut surtout attiré par Richard qui n'était pas une armoire à glace, mais qui était tout de même bien musclés également. Je détourna toutefois rapidement le regard, en espérant ne pas avoir rougie trop. Danneel pour sa part portait un bikini deux pièces de couleur blanc qui lui alla très bien, et Gen' portait aussi un bikini deux pièces de couleur brun foncé qui lui alla aussi très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Danielle arriva à son tour vêtue d'un bikini moitié rouge et noire du style ''Harley Quinn''. Elle avait apportée avec elle de la crème-solaire. Elle s'en mise un peu part-tout sur son corps, et je lui en emprunta pour m'en mettre moi aussi. Je ne voulais surtout pas devenir aussi rouge qu'un homard ! Tout en termina de mettre de la crème-solaire sur mes jambes, je remarqua du coin de l'œil que Danielle semblait avoir un peu de mal à finir de mettre de la crème-solaire dans son dos. Mark s'approcha alors d'elle et lui dit amicalement en souriant :

« -Je peux t'aider à t'en mettre dans ton dos, si tu veux ? »

Je souris amusée en voyant Danielle devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Elle baissa timidement le regard tout en disant maladroitement :

« -Oh… Je… Euh… Hum… C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas te déranger. Je… Je peux demander à Cath' de me le faire dès qu'elle à terminer. »

« -Mais non, ça me dérange pas du tout. » Rassura Mark toujours souriant.

Danielle rougie encore plus, si cela était possible.

« -Bon… Et bien… D'accord… » Dit-elle timidement.

Mark se rapprocha donc d'elle et prit de la crème-solaire pour pouvoir lui en mettre dans son dos. Danielle détacha timidement ses bretelles de maillot tout en retenant son haut, pour pouvoir facilité à Mark de bien étendre la crème-solaire. Je souris amusée alors que Matt non loin de moi battaient des paupières en direction de Danielle pour la taquiner, celle-ci roula des yeux en le fusillant du regard. Une fois terminée, Danielle rattacha ses bretelles tout en remerciant Mark du regard en lui souriant. Elle semblait toujours un peu gêner, mais elle semblait aussi s'être un peu détendue.

Je termina de me mettre de la crème-solaire, pendant que Jensen, Danneel, Jared, Gen', Rob, Mark, Danielle et Matt allèrent déjà en direction du lac. Mais je remarqua que Richard trainait un peu, tout en m'observant en train d'asseyez de me mettre de la crème-solaire dans le dos seule. J'aurais bien demander de l'aide à Danielle ou à Matt, mais mes deux meilleurs amis étaient déjà en trains de s'amuser dans le lac. Je soupira doucement alors que Richard me regarda faire.

« -Un coup de main ? » Dit-il mi-enjoué et mi-malicieux en faisant bouger ses sourcils de haut en bas.

Je sentie mes joues s'enflammer à mon tour. Je me recula d'un pas de lui tout en asseyant toujours d'atteindre mon dos part moi-même.

« -Je… Non ! Je vais y arriver. » Dit-je un peu gêner de le laisser faire.

Richard ricana tout bas et haussa les épaules tout en faisant un pas en ma direction en disant moqueur :

« -Héhé… Arrête de faire ta timide ! Aller, laisse-moi faire. Je jure que je garderais mes mains dans ton dos et pas ailleurs. »

Je soupira de nouveau et fis une petite moue qui fis sourire Richard.

« -Bon… D'accord… » Dit-je en lui tendant la crème-solaire.

Je glissa une de mes mains dans ma chevelure pour mettre mes cheveux sur le côté sur l'une de mes épaules, puis je fis dos à Richard pour le laisser faire. Mais avant qu'il commence, il sourit enjoué et malicieux à la fois et il me fit signe de m'assoir au sol pour être plus à ma hauteur. Je m'assise donc sur ma serviette en lui faisant dos, alors qu'il s'assit derrière moi. Je détacha également mes bretelles tout en tenant mon haut, pour qu'il puisse mieux étaler la crème-solaire à mon dos. Dès que je sentie ses mains sur mon dos, je frissonna à son contact. Heureusement qu'il ne me voyait pas de face, car je pouvais sentir que mes joues étaient en feu carrément ! Mais après quelques secondes, ses mains semblaient me faire un petit massage à la fois. Je commença alors à baisser un peu ma garde et ferma un moment les yeux avec un léger sourire rêveuse. Finalement… C'était plutôt agréable. Les mains de Richard glissa le long de mon dos, s'attardant un moment au niveau de mes hanches qu'il massa en douceur. Je frissona à ses mains tout en me mordillant alors la lèvre inférieur. Je ne sû trop pourquoi mais… Je me sentais vraiment détendue d'un coup, j'avais baissé mes gardes et je devais avouée que c'était vraiment agréable de le sentir si près de moi. Après un instant, Richard glissa ses mains vers le haut de mon dos et massa un instant mes épaules et ma nuque. Il se rapprocha doucement de moi tout en disant à mon oreille d'un tont mi-malicieux et mi-séducteur :

« -Tu est beaucoup trop tendue… Tu sais, je connais quelque chose de très efficace pour te détendre. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Ses paroles me firent revenir à la réalité. Je rouvris mes yeux et les écarquilla d'étonnement. Alors là… Son sous-entendue était tout sauf discret. Il me faisait vraiment du rentre-dedans ! Il était plutôt rapide, dès le deuxième jour en sa compagnie ! Je roula des yeux et me dégageas doucement de son emprise tout en rattachant solidement mes bretelles de maillot. Puis je me tourna vers lui en lui en haussant un sourcil.

« -Je connais ta réputation, Richard Speight jr… Mais sache que je ne suis pas ce genre de femme ! Je suis d'accord pour passer du bon temps entre amis, mais ne te fatigue pas pour avoir plus. Autant arrêter ton petit manège de charme dès maintenant. Tu n'obtiendras rien avec moi, je ne suis pas une de tes groupies. » Dit-je les joues toujours enflammées mais d'un tont toutefois ferme.

Richard sourire encore plus, tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Un regard intense, qui était à la fois séducteur et brillant de défit. Il se pencha vers moi, si près que je sentie son souffle chaud contre mon visage.

« -Tu veux parier ? Héhé… Quand je veux quelque chose, je peux être très persuasif. Tu finiras par craquer d'ici la fin du séjour de Camping, ma belle. Tu verras. » Dit-il malicieusement sans me quitté des yeux.

J'avais raison… Il cherchait à me charmer, mais cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Une sorte de défit qu'il se donnait. Il voulait que s'amuser à chercher à me faire craquer ! Je plissa des yeux en soutenant son regard, et je lui jeta à mon tour un regard de défit cette fois.

« -Alors c'est ça… Passer une nuit avec moi, c'est un défi pour toi ?! Que pour t'amuser et m'ajouter à ta liste de conquêtes ?! Tsssh… C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne t'en donnerais pas l'occasion, je refuse de rentrée dans ton petit jeu. » Dit-je en roulant des yeux.

« -Tu craqueras… Elles craquent tous ! » Sourit-il malicieusement.

Je pouffa doucement de rire et me recula de lui tout en décidant alors de me lever. J'en avais assez entendue. Je lui jeta un dernier regard de défis et m'éloigna vers le lac. Intérieurement, j'étais un peu confus… Je ne savais pas très bien si je devais en rire ou me sentir vexer. Le Célèbre Richard Speight jr c'était mis en tête de me mettre dans son lit d'ici la fin du séjour de camping, que pour s'amuser et m'ajouter à sa liste de conquêtes ! Il n'avait pas été discret, il avait même été droit au but clairement ! Il pouvait toujours courir, malgré qu'il était vraiment très mignon, je ne comptais pas lui cédé. J'étais toutefois intriguée de comment il alla tenter de s'y prendre. Cela pouvait être drôle ! Je comptais bien lui prouver que j'alla pas craquer à sa demande. Je décida donc de le prendre plutôt sur le tont de la rigolade, pour le moment intriguée de la suite.

Une fois près du lac, je m'arrêta un moment près de l'eau sans y entrée. Je regardais les autres qui s'amusaient en rigolant et s'éclaboussant entre eux. Je pouvais voir Danielle qui rigola aux éclats près de Mark qui l'éclaboussait doucement en rigolant. Je souris en les regardant, les trouvant plutôt mignon à les voir ensembles. J'abaissa doucement mon regard vers le bord de l'eau et après un moment j'y trempa le bout d'un oreille. Mais… Brrrr ! Je la retira aussitôt, trouvant l'eau glacée. Je comptais y aller en douceur, mais… Je sentie soudainement deux bras m'agripper par ma taille et me soulever entes eux ! Je lâcha un petit cris en m'agrippant à la personne alors que la personne en question entra en courant dans l'eau avec moi dans ses bras ! Je réalisa alors que c'était Richard qui m'avait pris dans ses bras en courant ver l'eau avec moi ! L'eau était vraiment glacée.

« -RICHARD SPEIGHT JR ! Je vais te tuer ! » Hurlais-je à moitié tremblante de froid entre ses bras.

Un petit fou rire parcouru notre petit groupe face à la situation. Tremblotante, je resta un instant blottie contre Richard qui ricana en se laissant faire. J'entoura mes bras autour de son cou et j'enfuis un moment ma tête au creux de l'une de ses épaules, cachant le rougissement de mes joues. Waw ! Il était vraiment bien musclé, je pouvais sentir les muscles de ses bras autour de moi et son torse contre moi.

« -Héhé… Me tuer, ou me câliner ? » Ricana Richard amuser de la situation.

Reprenant mes esprits, je me dégageas maladroitement de Richard et me mise à l'éclabousser. Richard rigola de la situation en se poussant du mieux qu'il pouvait de moi, mais je le poursuivais en rigolant à mon tour en continuant de l'éclabousser. Mais après un instant, il me fit volte-face avec un sourire provocateur. Il se rapprocha de moi, m'y attendant pas je me retrouva alors prisonnière entre ses bras alors qu'il se mit à me chatouiller partout là où il pouvait m'atteindre ! J'éclata d'un grand rire en me débattant de son emprise. Je le repoussa doucement tout en me sauvant de lui, alors que cette fois ça fut lui qui me poursuivais. Tout en me sauvant, j'alla me cacher derrière Matt qui prit un air protecteur en souriant de défit face à Richard. Je rigola de la situation alors que Matt pris ma défense en éclaboussant Richard qui lui rendait l'appareil.

Je m'amusais bien, une fois habitué à l'eau celle-ci était très agréable. J'avais arrêté de tremblée de froid, profitant à présent de notre petit moment de baignade. Environs 25-30 minutes plus tard, je décida alors de sortir du lac et d'aller m'allongée sur ma serviette au soleil. J'étais tranquillement allongée sur le dos avec une paire de lunette de soleil et les yeux fermée, quand à ce moment je sentie une présence me rejoindre. J'ouvris les yeux et remarqua que c'était Danielle. Le souffle un peu précipitée, elle s'allongea sur sa serviette près de la mienne et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire alors qu'elle dit avec amusement :

« -Alors, tu t'amuse ? »

« -Ouais, super. Et toi ? J'ai crû remarquer que Mark semble bien t'apprécier. » Dit-je avec un léger sourire.

« -Oui… C'est vrai qu'il est très sympa. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en regardant en direction de notre petit groupe un peu plus loin.

Je souris doucement tout en regardant à mon tour vers notre petit groupe. Peu de temps après, ont fut également rejoint par Danneel et Gen' qui s'allongèrent elles aussi sur leurs serviettes. Le reste de l'Avant-Midi se passa très bien. Quand l'heure du Midi arriva, les garçons sortirent enfin de l'eau pour qu'ont puisse manger tous ensembles. Ont passa le début de l'Après-Midi en maillot de bain, allant parfois se baigner à nouveau ou en discutant simplement allongés sur nos serviettes. Le reste de la journée fut vraiment très agréable.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, ont alluma un nouveau feu et mangeas de nouveau quelques saucisses grillées avec des guimauves et quelque bières. Misha avait même apporté une petite radio portable pour qu'ont puisse écouter un peu de musique. Il était maintenant près de 22h30 et j'en étais à ma 3ièmmes bouteilles de bières, j'avais aussi bue deux bouteilles de Smirnoff-Vodka. Je commença un peu à rigoler pour rien avec toutes cette alcool que j'avais bue, mais bon… Je n'étais pas la seule, un peu tout de monde avaient beaucoup bue en ce soir. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, ont rigolaient bien. Et bizarrement, avec un peu d'alcool, j'étais d'humeur beaucoup moins gêner.

J'étais assise entre Matt et Danielle près du feu, tout en écoutant la musique et en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de ma nouvelle bouteille de bière qui était déjà à moitié vide. Quand à ce moment, la musique ''Bad Romance'' de Lady Gaga se mise à jouer à la radio. Dès que j'entendis cette musique, je me leva et me mise à danser non loin du feu. Je rigola un peu alors que je fus rapidement rejoint par Danielle, Gen' et Danneel. Les garçons rigolaient de nous, mais cela les empêchaient pas de nous relooker avec envies. En les voyant rigoler de nous, je sourie amuser et me dirigeas vers Matt. Je lui prise ses mains tout en l'attirant vers moi pour le faire danser. Matt rigola et se laissa un moment faire tout en me faisant danser. Mais après un instant, la danse parue se faire un peu plus sensuel, je me colla dos à Matt tout en me déhanchant de façon très sexy contre lui. Toutefois, même avec l'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool, Matt n'eut aucune pensé d'abuser de la situation. J'avais une confiance aveugle en Matt, j'aurais pû être en sous-vêtement et il n'aurait toujours pas abusé de la situation ! Jamais il aurait eut de geste déplacer en mon égard, et ça je le savais très bien. Quand je commença à me faire plus collante sous l'effet de l'alcool, Matt en conclue que je devais m'assoir un peu. Tout en rigolant toujours pour rien, je me laissa docilement faire. Matt s'assit et tapota la place libre à ses côtés mais… Pour une raison que j'ignore, je perdue un peu équilibre et me retrouva assise sur les genoux de Richard qui était de l'autre côté de Matt !

« -Oh tien, tien… Salut, toi ! » Sourit Richard d'un air séducteur.

En temps normal, j'aurais rougie comme une tomate en cherchant à me relever aussitôt. Mais là… L'esprit un peu dans les brumes, je resta assise sur lui et lui fit un sourire amusée en le regardant. Je posa une main sur son torse, alors que nos regards se croisèrent un instant.

« -Ouah… T'as vraiment de beaux yeux, tu sais ça ? » Dit-je avec un sourire bêta.

« -Je sais, ouais. » Sourit Richard avec amusement.

Je pouffa doucement de rire tout en frôlant de l'une de mes mains le bout de son menton du bout de mes doigts en douceur. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ressentie la soudaine envie folle de vouloir l'embarrasser… Là, tout de suite ! Peut-être que c'était surtout l'effet de l'alcool, mais j'en avais vraiment envie maintenant. Je souris rêveusement et ferma doucement les yeux en me penchant lentement en sa direction. J'étais sûr qu'il n'allait pas se faire prier, surtout si je me laissais faire sans rien dire… Il m'avait clairement fait du charme toute la journée, alors il alla surement en profiter maintenant que je me mettais à sa mercie. Mais contre toute attente… Rien ne se passa ! Au contraire, j'entendis même Richard toussoter un peu pour me faire revenir à moi. Je rouvris les yeux et remarqua qu'il avait détourné le regard, pas très à l'aise. Il semblait lutter contre son envie d'en profiter, mais pourtant… Il ne l'avait pas fait !

« -Hey, Matt… Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aider ta jeune protégée à se mettre au lit. » Dit Richard en avalant nerveusement sa salive en évitant de me regarder.

J'étais étonné de sa réaction. D'ailleurs, même Matt semblait étonner. Matt hausa un sourcil et sourit doucement, visiblement agréablement surpris de la réaction sage de son ami. Matt approuva d'un signe de tête, il se leva et me prise doucement part les mains en m'aidant à me relever des genoux de Richard.

« -Aller, viens là toi… Il est temps de dormir. » Dit Matt en me soutenant à moitié contre lui.

« -Mé j'ai pas sommeil… » Dit-je en faisant la moue.

« -Mais oui, c'est ça… Aller, viens. » Dit Matt en secouant doucement la tête avec amusement.

Je marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, dont quelques que mots qui ressemblaient à ''crétin de meilleur ami''. Mais bon, j'avais l'esprit tellement embrumé que moi-même je ne comprenais pas très bien mes paroles. La dernière chose que je me rappela, ça fut Matt qui asseyait de me conduire à ma tente… Puis, plus rien… Le noir total…


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Moment de détente.**_

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain, je sentais que j'avais la bouche horriblement sèche et j'avais un mal de tête pas croyable ! Arrrgn… mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passer ? J'avais que de très vague souvenir de la soirée de hier. Je me rappelais qu'ont avait beaucoup bue tout en écoutant de la musique… Mais bizarrement, je me rappelais de peu de chose, à vrai dire je me rappelais même pas de comment j'avais fait pour arriver à ma tente ! J'étouffa un petit grognement, tout en bougeant doucement. Je me décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux doucement et remarqua l'absence de Danielle. J'étais seule dans la tente. Je resta un moment étendue sur mon sleeping-bag, cherchant à calmer mon horrible mal de tête.

Après quelques minutes, j'en conclue qu'il était grand temps de me lever. Tout en refoulant une petite grimace, je me redressa en douceur et fouilla dans ma valise à la recherche de vêtements propres. J'enfila des sous-vêtements propres et j'enfila ensuite une jolie robe d'Été de couleur rouge foncé avec quelques motifs de demi-lune blanche. Je mise aussi mes sandales noires, puis je démêla mes cheveux en les laissant de nouveau détachées. Je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire et je me mise aussi un peu de mon parfum favoris à la Lavande. En voyant mon reflet dans mon petit miroir de poche, je ne pû m'empêcher de grimacer. J'avais vraiment une mine affreuse ! De toute évidence, j'avais ''La Gueule De Bois''. Je soupira doucement, espérant ne pas avoir fait trop de bêtises hier.

Une fois un peu plus présentable, je me décida enfin à sortir de la tente. Je remarqua que tout le monde étaient déjà réveiller. Réuni autour du feu, ils prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Je m'approcha doucement d'eux tout en m'assoyant à ma place habituelle entre Danielle et Matt.

« -Tien… Salut, ''Belle Au Bois Dormant''. » Me sourit amicalement Jensen.

« -Salut… » Dit-je avec un pâle sourire tout en me passant une main sur le visage encore un peu à moitié endormis.

« -Oh… J'en connais une qui à La Gueule De Bois ! » Sourit Jared avec un regard amuser en ma direction.

« -J'ai bien peur que oui. » Dit-je avec un sourire timide en me sentant rougir.

Misha ricana tout bas, il fouilla dans la glacière et me tendit une bouteille d'eau et deux cachets d'aspirine en disant :

« -Ne t'en fait pas, ont l'avaient tous un peu en nous réveillant. Tien, prend ça. Ça devrait aller mieux après. »

Je prise la bouteille d'eau et les deux cachets d'aspirine et le remercia du regard tout en disant un peu gêner :

« -J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de bêtises… Je dois avouer que j'en n'ai que de vagues souvenirs. »

« -Oh non… Enfin… Tu as insulté Matt de ''Sac de patates'' quand il t'a conduit à ta tente pour te faire dormir, mais bon. » Dit Mark en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire amuser.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure timidement et jeta un regard désoler vers Mat.

« -J'ai vraiment dit que tu étais un sac à patates ? » Dit-je un peu gêner.

« Mouais… Tu as même ajouté que j'étais le meilleur ami le plus con de toute la planète ! » Ricana Matt.

« -Ah mince… Désoler… Tu sais bien que je ne le pensais pas vraiment… Saleté d'alcool. Rappeler moi de ne plus jamais boire autant ! » Dit-je vraiment gêner de la situation.

« -Mais non, faut pas t'en vouloir. C'était plutôt drôle de te voir aussi dégêner, tu devrais faire la folle comme ça plus souvent. Tu étais marrante. » Sourit Danneel.

« -Ouais, surtout quand tu t'est mise à danser. Ça aussi c'était amusant. Et quand Matt à voulue te faire assoir et que tu est accidentellement tomber assise sur les genoux de Richard ! » Rigola Gen'.

« -Tu as même tenté de l'embrasser ! » Sourit Rob avec amusement.

Oh merdouille… Cette fois, je pouvais sentir mes joues prendre feu.

« -Merdouille… C'est vraiment embarrassant… » Dit-je en me frappant le front de la paume de l'une de mes mains.

« -Embarrassant… Parle pour toi ! Tu sais, pour ma part j'étais bien heureux de t'avoir sur mes genoux et flatter que tu tente de m'embrasser ! » Sourit Richard en me faisant un clin d'œil charmeur.

Je me sentie rougir, encore plus si possible.

« -Ouais, mais rassure-toi, il s'est rien passé du tout. » Dit Danielle avec amusement.

Cela me rassura un peu, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'être vraiment gêner de la situation. J'osais plus regarder vers Richard. Pour le moment, je n'avais pas vraiment faim et le moindre petit bruit me donna mal à la tête. Après quelques moments à écouter les autres parlers joyeusement de tout et de rien, je décida alors de aller près du lac me rafraichir un peu. Je m'assise sur un grand rocher et retira mes sandales pour y tremper un peu mes pieds dans l'eau. La fraicheur me fit du bien et le calme aussi. Peu à peu je pouvais sentir mon mal de tête s'apaisée tranquillement. Je ferma doucement les yeux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, profitant de la petite brise de vent et le soleil à la fois en écoutant les bruits de la nature.

Quelques minutes passèrent, quand à ce moment… Une voix mi-enjoué et mi-malicieuse me sortit de ma relaxation :

« -Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… »

Cette voix… Je la reconnue aussitôt, il s'agissait de Richard. Je soupira doucement et rouvrit mes yeux tout en tournant doucement mon attention vers lui. Je le vue non loin, les mains sagement caler dans ses poches et m'adressant un fin sourire en coin avec un regard intense. J'haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard.

« -Tu n'est pas la première a tenté de m'embrasser… Sache que j'en suis même plutôt flatté, surtout d'une si jolie femme. » Sourit-il en faisant bouger ses sourcils de haut en bas d'un air séducteur.

Je souris doucement en le regardant un moment de la tête aux pieds.

« -Tu aurais pû profité de la situation… Tu aurais pû m'embrasser et j'aurais rien fait… Pourtant, tu as rien fait… Cela me surprend de toi, surtout que tu m'as ouvertement avoué que tu voulais m'avoir dans ton lit avant la fin de notre séjour Camping. Je suis surprise, mais je dois avouer de façon agréable. » Dit-je en douceur.

Richard me regarda un instant avec une grande intensité. Mais il finit part hausser les épaules tout en détournant le regard en direction du lac, tout en faisant quelques pas pour être à ma hauteur non loin du rocher sur lequel j'étais assise. Je continua de le regarder et souris un peu plus.

« -Tu n'est peut-être pas aussi profiteur envers la gente féminine que tu voudrais le laisser croire. Au fond de toi, tu as peut-être plus de respect que tu veux le laisser croire. Je crois avoir comprise… Ce n'est qu'une facette, mais au fond tu as bel et bien un cœur sous ta chemise ! » Dit-je avec un doux sourire en l'observant toujours.

Richard garda un instant silence. Face à son silence, je me dit que j'avais sans doute vue juste. Mais après quelques instant, je remarqua un sourire légèrement moqueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« - Tu crois vraiment ? » Dit-il malicieusement.

Je fronça doucement les sourcils, soudainement en doute. Je cligna des yeux, incertaine. Richard tourna son attention vers moi tout en répliquant moqueusement :

« -Si j'en n'est pas profité, c'est peut-être parce que je me disais que ça serais pas la même chose que si tu aurais été totalement consciente. Sache que je ne compte pas baisser les bras, ma belle… Loin de là, tu as encore rien vue ! Je te ferais craquer, beaucoup plus tôt que tu le crois. »

À ses paroles, je sentie mon cœur se serrer et mon sourire se faner légèrement. Et moi qui avais crû pendant un instant qu'il avait un cœur sous sa chemise, j'en étais maintenant persuader du contraire. Étrangement, je ressentie même un soudain dégoût pour lui. De la manière qu'il parlait, j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il prenait les femmes comme de simple jouet pour satisfaire ses désirs ! Mon sourire avait faner et je lui jeta à présent un regard de dégoût. Moi qui l'admirais beaucoup, j'en étais maintenant amèrement déçue de cette facette.

« -Je trouvais la situation plutôt marante hier, car honnêtement j'espérais me tromper à ton sujet. Tu sais, je t'admirais beaucoup. Mais là… Je dois m'avouer amèrement déçue par cette facette de toi ! Je le répète de nouveau : Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme et je crois que ton petit jeu à assez durée maintenant. » Dit-je un peu sèchement.

« -Allons, ne fait pas ta farouche… Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, je reconnais ce regard que tu me porte. Je te plais bien, alors pourquoi ne pas cédé ?! » Dit-il en me faisant les yeux du chat potée.

Je soupira en roulant des yeux.

« -Tu sais quoi… J'en n'ai marre de ton petit jeu ! » Dit-je cette fois froidement.

Je me leva du rocher et m'apprêta à partir loin de lui, mais… Au moment où j'allais partir, Richard me retenue doucement part l'un de mes poignets. Je le fusilla du regard, sur le point de le gifler si il tenta quoi que ce soit de déplacer. Mais contre toute attente…

« -D'accord, d'accord… Ça va j'ai compris, j'arrête mes conneries. » Dit-il avec un petit soupire.

Il me relâcha mon poignet et m'accorda un sourire qui me parue cette fois plus amical voir même un peu désoler, il leva ses mains en signe de paix et abaissa un instant le regard avant de le relever en ma direction.

« -Tu n'est pas intéresser ? Très bien ! Je n'insisterais plus, c'est promis. J'ai saisi… Tu as raison, ça assez duré. J'ai été direct, j'ai tenté le coup mais je vois bien que tu en n'as plus que marre. Je te laisse donc tranquille. Tu semble une fille bien sympa, je crois qu'il serait dommage de gâcher le début d'une belle amitié pour une histoire aussi idiote. Alors c'est bon… J'arrête ! » Dit Richard en douceur.

Je le regarda, un peu sur mes gardes. Devrais-je le croire ou rester méfiante ? C'était peut-être l'une de ses ruses. Mais, il semblait toutefois sincère. J'avais envie d'y croire.

« -Je te l'accorde, je suis un vrai crétin quand je m'y met. Je m'en excuse. » Dit-il avec un sourire un peu gêner en se grattant la nuque.

Je lui accorda un très pâle sourire tout en répliquant, toutefois un peu radoucie :

« -Crétin, ça oui ! »

Il détourna le regard un peu gêné, ce qui me fit doucement rire. Ses excuses me semblais sincère.

« -Ça va, ça va… Je suis assez ridicule comme ça. Donc… Ça te va ? Ont repart à zéro ? » Dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse en rapportant son attention sur moi.

J'hésita un moment mais fini part sourire un peu plus tout en disant :

« -D'accord… Mais ne recommence plus jamais à tenter quoi que ce soit de ce genre avec moi. Sinon, je jure que je te gifle en plein figure ! »

« -Oulà… Bien, juré je ne tenterais plus quoi que ce soit envers toi. Mais, sache que si jamais tu change d'avis… Ma tente seras toujours grande ouverte et j'attendrais toujours ton signal ! » Dit Richard avec un sourire charmeur.

Je roula des yeux tout en disant désespérément :

« -Richard… »

« -Ok, ok… C'est bon j'arrête ! » Dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Je souris doucement, préférant nettement cette facette plus sympathique de lui.

« -Un câlin de paix ? » Dit Richard amicalement en ouvrant ses bras.

« -Ça, je veux bien, » Dit-je souriante aussi amical.

Je me rapprocha doucement de lui et il me serras doucement entre ses bras. Je souris doucement en sentant son parfum me chatouiller les narines. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je sentais que notre nouvelle amitié partait sur une base plus amicale à présent. J'en étais soulagée. Après quelques secondes d'accolade amical, Richard se dégageas doucement et me sourit. Il toussa un peu tout en reprenant parole en douceur :

« -Ça te dit une partie de Volley-Ball ? »

« -Oh… Je… Hum… Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas jouée à ce jeu depuis des années, je risque d'être nulle. » Dit-je avec un sourire timide.

« -Héhé… Mé nan, je suis sûr que tu n'est pas si mal. » Dit-il avec amusement en me faisant un clin d'œil amical.

J'hésita un moment mais fini par accepter l'offre. Peu de temps après, ont se retrouva tous sur la plage pour jouer au Volley-Ball. Ont forma deux équipes… Jensen, Misha, Mark, Gen' et Danielle d'un côté, puis Jared, Richard, Matt, Rob, Danneel et moi de l'autre côté. La partie pouvait maintenant commencer.

La partie débutait bien, l'ambiance était à la rigolade. Finalement, je n'étais pas si nulle que ça. Enfin… un peu, oui. Mais je m'en sortais pas si mal, et puis Richard était jamais très loin de moi pour me donner quelques conseils. Maintenant que ont avaient mis les choses au claire entre nous, je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec lui. Derrière ses grands airs, il était très sympathique et marrant aussi. Je préférais de beaucoup le voir sous cet angle. Je pouvais remarquer du coin de l'œil que Matt surveillait Richard de très près à chaque fois qu'il m'approchait, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes pour pas que Richard aille de mouvements trop collant envers moi. Mais bon, personnellement je ne le trouvais pas trop collant. J'appréciais sa présence, j'étais de moins en moins gêner avec lui. Il me mettait à l'aise en me donnant quelques conseils pour jouer, ou alors il faisait parfois quelques choses pour me faire rire. Richard semblait avoir remarqué que j'étais quelqu'un de très ricaneuse, et visiblement il aimait ça. La partie de Volley-Ball continua à avancer. L'équipe de Danielle menait pour le moment avec 5 points alors que la mienne avait 4 points. Le match était très serrer, ont rigolaient bien.

C'était à présent autour de l'équipe de Danielle de renvoyer la balle. BAM… Misha frappa en envoyant la balle ! BAM… Rob répliqua en envoyant à son tour la balle ! BAM… Gen' nous renvoya la balle ! La balle alla en ma direction… Je m'apprêta à frapper mais… Je glissa et tomba à plat ventre dans le sable ! Mais heureusement, Richard qui était juste derrière moi eut le temps de frapper la balle. Il m'enjamba à moitié, ce qui eut pour effet que je me retrouve sous lui alors qu'il frappa en vitesse la balle qui rebondit et ont marqua un nouveau point ! Nous étions à présent à égalité, 5 à 5 !

Je souris, heureuse que mon équipe marque un nouveau point. Mais… Quand je redressa doucement la tête, je remarqua que j'étais présentement entre les jambes de Richard qui était au-dessus de moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et je rougie un peu gêner de la situation, alors que Richard sourit en me regardant visiblement amuser de me voir sous lui entre ses jambes. De l'autre équipe, Jensen ricana tout en disant moqueusement :

« -Dite-donc, vous deux… Ya des chambres pour ce genre de position ! »

Je rougie de plus belle mais fini part sourire, prenant plutôt la situation à la rigolade. Je tendis une main et chatouilla l'un des mollet de Richard pour qu'il se retire de au-dessus de moi. Cela fonctionna, car il se tortilla en ricanant tout bas et il se retira en me libérant. Richard me sourit amuser puis me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever. Je prise alors sa main et me remise sur pieds avec son aide en souriant doucement. Malgré que j'avais rougie, la situation était plutôt marante fallait l'avouer. C'était donc à mon équipe de lancer la balle, étant donné qu'ont avaient marqué un point. Matt prit la balle, se plaçant vers l'arrière. Pendant qu'il s'apprêta à lancer, je remarqua Richard me faire un clin d'œil amical, comme pour dire que ont faisaient une belle équipe. Je lui souris en retour, mais à ce moment… BAM ! Richard reçu alors la balle au derrière, sur ses fesses de la part de Matt ! Je pouffa doucement de rire, tout comme les autres.

« -Aïe ! Matt, apprend à visé ! » S'indigna Richard en lui jetant un regard outrée.

« -Oups ! » Sourit Matt malicieusement.

La façon dont Matt avait dit ''oups'' sonnait très faut, il ne semblait pas du tout désoler. À croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès ! Peut-être parce qu'il avait trouvé que Richard me faisais un peu trop les yeux doux ? Je soupçonnais fortement que ça soit en effet le cas pour Matt. Richard soupira doucement en roulant des yeux et s'éloigna de moi d'un pas. Matt parue satisfait et reprit la balle qu'il lança cette fois comme il le faut vers l'équipe adverse. BAM… Jensen renvoya la balle de notre côté ! BAM… Jared frappa ! BAM… Danielle frappa ! BAM… Danneel renvoya ! BAM… Mark frappa ! BAM… Matt frappa fortement dans la balle ! Danielle réussis à la renvoyer de justesse mais… Elle glissa dans le sable. Elle voulue se retenir à la personne la plus proche et… Vlame ! Mark tomba avec Danielle dans le sable. À vrai dire… Il était tombé sur elle, elle sous lui alors qu'ils firent une chute nez à nez ! La balle avait tombé de notre côté, faisant un point pour l'équipe de Danielle. Je rigola doucement alors que notre petit groupe se mit aussi à rire de la situation.

« -Je… Hum… Désoler… » Dit Mark maladroitement un peu gêner lui aussi.

« -C'est… C'est rien… Tout va bien… » Dit Danielle les joues toujours en feu en évitant le regard de Mark.

« -Ouhhh… Ça deviens chaud ici, dite-donc ! » Sourit Matt avec amusement.

« -La ferme, Matt ! » Dirent Danielle et Mark en même temps tous les deux avec les joues rougies.

Je souris amuser, les trouvant plutôt mignons à voir. Ont continua encore à jouer quelques minutes. Environs deux heures plus tard, ont arrêta de jouer alors que les points étaient à égalité. Ont c'étaient bien amuser, mais maintenant ont avaient besoin de prendre une petite pose de relaxation…

Le reste de la journée se passa très bien. Entre baignade, partie de Volley-Ball ou simplement être allongée au soleil en discutant de tout et de rien. C'était une journée agréable et de détente. Toutefois, quand l'Après-Midi arriva, quelques nuages commencèrent à faire leurs apparitions. Intérieurement, j'espérais fortement qu'il n'allait pas faire orage. Simple pluie, ça pouvait aller… Mais orage, j'en avais une très grande peur depuis toute petite. Mais bon, pour le moment c'était de simple nuage. Ça allait surement passer d'ici cette nuit. L'Après-Midi se passa également très bien malgré les nuages qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents. Une fine pluie avait même commencé à tomber. Heureusement, ont eu le temps de faire un petit feu pour faire cuir notre repas du soir. Mais vers les 21h30, ont décida tous de aller dans nos tentes respectives. Car malheureusement, avec la pluie qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus forte, être à l'extérieur commença à ne pas être vraiment agréable. Ont se souhaita donc une bonne soirée et ont alla tous dans nos tentes.

Dans notre tente, Danielle et moi avions décidé de faire une petite partie de jeu de carte, éclairée d'une lampe de poche. J'adorais jouée aux cartes, mais je devais m'avouée un peu nerveuse à voir que la pluie n'arrêtait pas. Un bruit lointain de tonnerre se fit même entendre au loin ! Oh merdouille… L'orage semblait commencer à faire son apparition. Cela me rendit légèrement plus nerveuse, mais je garda mon calme en me disant que cela alla finir par se calmer. Environs une heure plus tard, ont décida d'asseyez de dormir. Ont se misent donc en pyjama, ont se souhaita une bonne nuit et se ont se coucha.

Danielle ne semblait pas avoir de mal à dormir, même si l'orage se faisait de plus en plus fort. Mais pour ma part, malgré tous mes efforts, je sursauta à chaque coup de tonnerre qui se faisait entendre dehors. Les minutes et les heures passèrent, l'orage ne se calma toujours pas. J'avais sommeil, mais l'orage me réveillait toujours en sursaut. Je tenta de me calmer mais, soudainement… Un grand coup de tonnerre se fit entendre ! Si fort que je fis un grand sursaut en me redressant en position assise dans mon sleeping-bag ! Le cœur battant à une vitesse folle, je jeta un regard vers Danielle. Mais celle-ci dormais toujours paisiblement. Le cœur toujours battant, je décida alors de me lever. Je sortie silencieusement de la tente, tout en sentant mon cœur battre encore plus. Dehors, il pleuvait à grosses goûtes et il faisait noir. Je n'y voyais rien, mais je savais que la tente de Matt se trouvait non loin sur ma gauche.

Tout en prenant soin de bien refermer ma tente derrière moi, je me précipita alors à grand pas vers la tente de Matt. Une fois rendue, j'ouvris doucement l'entrée de la tente et y entra tout en me dépêchant de la refermer en vitesse derrière moi. Le souffle précipité et cœur battant, je regarda un moment la forme des trois personnes qui dormaient dans la tente. Je n'y voyais rien du tout avec cette noirceur. Mais je savais que les silhouettes appartenaient à Matt, Rob et Richard qui étaient chacun dans leur sleeping-bag. J'hésita un moment, ne savant pas très bien lequel des trois était Matt. Mais un nouveau tonnerre me fit sursauter ! Tout en grimaçant, je me jeta alors sur le sleeping-bag le plus près. Je me faufila en douceur dans le sleeping-bag et me blottie contre la personne, le cœur battant de peur. Je sentie la personne bouger un peu en sentant ma présence…

« -C'est toi, Matt ? » Dit-je murmurais en douceur pas très rassurer à l'idée de m'être faufiler dans un autre sleeping-bag que le sien.

La personne parue un moment hésitant, mais fini par m'entouré doucement entre ses bras, comme pour me rassurer. Je lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement, croyant avoir bel et bien avoir affaire à Matt. Je me blottie un peu plus entre ses bras tout en murmurant :

« -Désoler de te réveiller… Tu te souviens, quand nous étions petits, j'avais peur des orages ? Eh bien, cette peur ne m'a toujours pas quitté en grandissant ! »

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre au loin, je sursauta de nouveau alors que Matt resserra doucement son emprise autour de moi. Je me blottie encore plus contre lui, calant mon visage au creux de son torse. Matt avait toujours été celui qui me consolait petite quand j'avais peur des orages, il était donc parfaitement normal que je me sente plus en sécurité auprès de lui.

Peu à peu, je commença à me détendre. Matt ne disait rien, mais les caresses qu'il me faisait à mes cheveux et mon dos avaient le Don de me rassurer et me mettre en confiance. Je pouvais sentir le sommeil me gagner peu à peu.

« -Bonne nuit, Matt… » Dit-je en douceur avec un petit sourire.

Je n'entendis pas de réponse de sa part. En fait, je commença déjà à me plonger peu à peu dans le monde des rêves…


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7 : Secret et petite discussion.**_

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain, je j'étais blottie de dos contre quelque chose de moelleux et un bras m'entourais doucement la taille. Une respiration régulière autre que la mienne qui me chatouillait délicatement la nuque me fit comprendre que je n'étais pas seule. La nuit passer me revenue alors en mémoire… L'orage, moi qui prend peur et qui me lève pour aller rejoindre la tente de Matt pour me rassurée. Cela avait bel et bien fonctionné, dormir auprès de Matt m'avais rassurée, et malgré l'orage j'avais très bien dormis. Les yeux toujours closes, je sourie doucement et me tourna sur mon autre côté pour faire face à Matt. Ce dernier semblait toujours dormir tranquillement, car il ne bougeait pas. L'un de ses bras était toujours autour de ma taille. Après quelques secondes, je me décida à ouvrir les yeux. Mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'eu une surprise à laquelle je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue…

Ce n'était pas auprès de Matt que j'étais allongée. La personne auprès de qui j'étais en ce moment c'était… Richard ! Les yeux closes, les cheveux légèrement en batailles, vêtue d'un simple boxer rouge foncé et torse nue, il dormait profondément avec l'un de ses bras enlacer à ma taille ! Je sentie mon cœur se mettre à s'affoler alors que j'écarquilla mes yeux d'étonnement. Oh non… Non, pas ça. Ne me dite pas que j'ai passé la nuit avec lui ?! Ce n'était pas du tout volontaire. Je me croyais auprès de Matt, pas avec Richard ! Pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit ?! Peut-être pour profiter un peu de la situation ?! Pourtant… Il ne m'avait rien fait du tout, je l'aurais sentie s'il aurait tenté quoi que ce soit. J'étais confuse et troublée… Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser.

Silencieusement, je resta immobile avec mes yeux fixer sur Richard à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais toutefois pas le niée… Il était vraiment très mignon ! Encore plus quand je pouvais le voir de si près. Je me mise à observer le moindre de ses traits de visage. À le voir aussi détendue comme ça à dormir, il semblait si inoffensif. Je me détendis doucement et me surprise à faire un petit sourire légèrement rêveuse. N'importe quelle fille fan de Supernatural aurait tout donné pour être à ma place en ce moment… Pour être si près du Célèbre Richard Speight jr, alias l'Archange Gabriel. Intérieurement, j'avais un peu de mal à réaliser que j'étais bel et bien là, si près de lui. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et abaissa doucement mon regard en direction de la fine chaine en billes qu'il portait à son cou. J'avais remarqué qu'il ne s'en séparait jamais… Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi. Tout en relevant mes yeux en sa direction, je l'observa de nouveau attentivement. En le regardant de plus près, je remarqua alors une fine et pâle cicatrice au niveau de son sourcil côté droite… Elle était presque pas visible, vraiment très pâle. Je fronça doucement les sourcils, je l'avais jamais vraiment remarquer avant. Je souris de nouveau adoucie. Sans savoir pourquoi, je ressentie la soudaine envie de vouloir me rapprocher davantage de lui. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser aller ?! Après tout, il m'avait nettement fait comprendre qu'il aurait bien aimé se rapprocher, pas vrai ?! Alors pourquoi résister ?! À mes penser, je me gifla mentalement. Mais à quoi je pensais là ?! Non… Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Je me le refusais. Richard s'intéressait à moi qui pour s'amuser, c'était rien de sérieux. C'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Et ça, je ne voulais pas me laisser entrainer dans ce genre de jeu stupide. Mais bon, je pouvais bien rêvasser encore un peu… Non ?!

Je sortie toutefois de mon observation, quand à ce moment… Richard bougeas un peu, il s'étira doucement et ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Pendant un bref instant, nos regards se croisèrent. Dès le moment où je croisa ses yeux dorés intenses, je sentie mes joues prendre feu. J'aurais voulue me faire toute petite, ou mieux me rendre carrément invisible ! Mais il était trop tard pour fuir, il avait ouvert les yeux. Un sourire malicieux commença à naitre sur ses lèvres, alors que son regard un peu endormis se fit séducteur.

« -Tien, tien… Hello, ma belle. » Dit-il malicieusement en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Je rougie de plus belle tout en reprenant doucement mes esprits. Je me mordis timidement la lèvre inférieure et me redressa en position assise en vitesse en me reculant de lui. Je me recula maladroitement en position assise hors de son sleeping-bag alors que je l'entendis ricaner doucement à ma réaction. Malgré que je sois à présent bel et bien hors de sa porter, je continua de me reculer et entra alors en collision dos avec la personne voisine à Richard qui dormait toujours dans son propre sleeping-bag. La personne en question étouffa un petit grognement en sortant de son sommeil. Les joues en feu, je tourna la tête et remarqua alors que c'était Matt… Torse nue et cheveux en bataille, le visage toujours à moitié endormie, mon meilleur ami me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« -Cath'… ? Mais qu'est-ce que… » Dit-il d'une voix un peu endormis et confus.

Matt fronça doucement les sourcils, il redressa la tête en direction de Richard qui souriait amusé de la situation. Toutefois, en voyant le visage de Matt se durcir légèrement, Richard leva les mains en signe de paix tout en disant mi-enjoué et mi-malicieux :

« -Du calme, Matty'… J'ai rien fait moi. C'est elle qui est venue me rejoindre en plein nuit ! »

Je lui jeta un regard outrée et lui fit les gros yeux tout en disant avec agacement :

« -Il faisait noir, j'y voyais rien du tout. Je… Je croyais que tu étais Matt ! Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ?! »

Richard haussa les épaules avec un sourire innocent tout en répliquant :

« -Tu semblait tellement terrifier par l'orage… Moi ou Matt, quel différence ?! J'ai quand même réussis à te rassurer, et j'ai absolument rien tenté comme tu le sais. Au lieu de me faire les gros yeux, tu devrais me remercier ! »

Je me sentie rougir de nouveau, et je détourna les yeux pas très à l'aise.

« -Mmrrrf… Il se passe quoi ? » Dit alors Rob d'une voix ensommeillé.

Il venait tout juste de se réveiller lui aussi, surement réveiller par nos voix. En remarquant ma présence, Rob fronça les sourcils interrogateurs. Il se mit à regarder Richard et Matt tour à tour. En remarquant le sourire innocent de Richard et Matt qui fusilla son ami du regard, Rob parue comprendre.

« -Oh… » Dit-il en se grattant la nuque un peu mal à l'aise de la situation.

Je soupira et me leva en sortant de la tente en vitesse. J'étais très mal à l'aise de la situation. Pendant que je sortais de la tente, je pouvais entendre Matt qui était en train d'engueuler Richard. Je remarqua du coin de l'œil que Danielle et Mark étaient déjà réveillé, réunis près du feu pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Mais pour ma part, je n'avais pas envie de manger tout de suite. Je me dirigeas sans un mot vers ma tente et m'y enferma. Je m'allongeas sur mon sleeping-bag et enfuie mon visage dans mon oreiller. Après ça, j'allais plus jamais oser regarder Richard en face c'est sûr !

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, quand à ce moment… J'entendis l'entrée de la tente s'ouvrir doucement. Je ne bougeais pas, aucune réaction, la tête toujours enfuie dans mon oreiller et les yeux closes. La personne qui venait d'entrée avait refermé l'entrée de la tente derrière lui. La personne soupira doucement et je sentie un poid à mes pieds sur mon sleeping-bag, en signe que quelqu'un venait de s'y assoir. Un petit moment de silence s'installa avant que la personne prit parole en douceur :

« -Hey… Tu veux en parler ? »

Cette voix… Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, il s'agissait de Matt. Je redresa doucement la tête, appuyant mon menton sur l'un de mes bras. J'ouvris les yeux et sentie des larmes venir me les brûler, menaçant de couler à tout moment.

« -Ya rien à dire… Je suis qu'une idiote, voilà tout ! » Dit-je la voix un peu nouée.

Je sentie Matt bouger un peu et se rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Une de ses mains se posa doucement sur mon dos qu'il se mit à caresser en douceur comme pour me réconforter.

« -Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu n'y est pour rien. Si ya quelqu'un de idiot ici, c'est Richard et pas toi ! » Dit-il doucement.

Je ne pû me retenir plus longtemps et laissa malgré moi une larme couler sur l'une de mes joues. Je me sentais tellement stupide et honteuse aussi. Matt reprit doucement parole :

« -Écoute… Richard m'as assuré qu'il ne t'as rien fait. Mais je jure que s'il t'a fait quoi que ce soit… »

« -Non, il dit vrai. Il ne m'a rien fait du tout. Il m'a pourtant clairement fait comprendre qu'il était intéressé, que pour s'amuser évidement. Mais… Malgré qu'il a eu l'occasion de profiter de la situation deux fois jusqu'à présent… Il a pourtant rien tenté du tout ! Enfin… Un peu quelques rapprochements parfois, et je peux sentir qu'il me fait du rentre-dedans sans discrétion. Mais rien de vraiment déplacer. » Le coupais-je la voix toujours un peu noué.

« -Ah… Bien. Super, me voilà rassurer. » Dit Matt qui semblait bel et bien rassurée de me l'entendre dire moi-même.

« -Oui, mais… J'ai du mal à le comprendre. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il aimerait m'avoir dans son lit, pourtant… À chaque occasion qu'il a eu d'en profiter, il ne l'as pas fait. Je ne sais pas très bien à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Je ne sais jamais si je fais face au mec sympa et marrant, ou alors au Don Juan qui va me sauter dessus à tout moment ! Et honnêtement… Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. » Dit-je un peu troublée tout en tournant doucement ma tête en direction de Matt.

En regardant vers Matt, je remarqua qu'il avait baissé le regard. Je remarqua aussi un petit sourire un peu triste sur son visage.

« -Si il n'a pas profité de la situation quand il en n'as eu l'occasion, c'est qu'il t'apprécie vraiment. Crois-moi, il est trop orgueilleux pour l'avoué lui-même mais… C'est signe qu'il t'apprécie. Tu sais, Rich' n'as pas toujours été comme ça… Il n'a pas toujours été ce Coureur De Jupon. En de très rare moment, il arrive qu'ont puisse revoir l'homme qu'il était autrefois, mais que rarement. » Dit-il en relevant ses yeux vers moi.

Je fronça les sourcils et l'interrogeas silencieusement du regard.

« -Tu peux garder un secret ? » Dit Matt en douceur en me regardant attentivement.

Je me redressa doucement en position assise et hocha doucement la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais rien dire.

« -Il y a de ça environs huit ans, Richard était marié avec une jolie jeune femme… Il en était fou dingue, tout comme elle l'était aussi de lui. Richard la gâtait beaucoup, il était vraiment aux petits soins avec elle, il la traitait comme une reine. Ils étaient inséparable, ils semblaient tellement heureux ensembles. Mais un jour… Quand Richard est arrivé chez lui après une Convention, il a surpris sa petite femme au lit avec un autre de lui ! Cela l'a carrément anéantie… Quand il lui à demander pourquoi elle lui faisait ça, elle lui à répondue que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas assez souvent là à la maison avec elle ! Rich' a alors fait bagages et l'as évidement quitté. Divorcée de sa Douce l'as vraiment détruit. Il n'a plus jamais été le même après ça… Il a vraiment souffert de ce divorce, il lui à fallut plusieurs mois avant de s'en remettre totalement. Jurant de ne plus jamais laisser une femme lui brisé le cœur de la sorte, il est donc devenue le Coureur De Jupon que nous connaissons bien en ce jour ! Tout ce qu'il veut en ce jour, c'est de profiter au grand max' de sa vie de célibataire. Mais… je soupçonne qu'il ne soit pas encore tout à fait guérit de son fameux divorce avec cette nana. Il en souffre toujours, et pour cacher sa souffrance il enfile son rôle de Don Juan. Mais cela n'est qu'un masque, ce n'est pas vraiment lui. Je le sais, car j'ai connu son vrai lui, autrefois. Avant qu'il ne soit détruit, ou du moins, bien cacher au fond de lui derrière son ''nouveau lui''. » Dit Matt avec un sourire un peu triste.

J'abaissa doucement le regard. Je pouvais mieux comprendre maintenant, je ressentie une grande tristesse pour Richard.

« -Je crois aussi, même si j'aime pas trop l'idée, qu'il t'apprécie sincèrement. Et cela le rend confus lui-même de t'apprécier. Alors, il ne sait pas très bien comment agir face à toi. Entre Don Juan ou amical… Parce qu'il n'as plus vraiment l'habitude d'apprécier quelqu'un, de peur de souffrir de nouveau. Je pense qu'il aimerait bien te laisser voir son vrai lui, mais il en n'as aussi peur, de peur d'en souffrir encore une fois. » Expliqua Matt en m'observant.

Je releva doucement mes yeux vers Matt et parue compréhensive. Cela me parue d'un coup beaucoup plus claire et logique.

« -Peut-être que si je lui montrais qu'il n'as rien à craindre, que je ne compte pas lui briser le cœur… Peut-être qu'il finirait par me montrer son vrai lui et notre amitié seras moins tendue… Non ? » Dit-je un peu songeuse.

« -Peut-être bien, oui… Mais reste tout de même un peu sur tes gardes. Sache que si il va trop loin, t'as qu'à me faire signe et je lui dirais de te laisser tranquille. » Dit Matt avec un petit sourire adoucit envers moi.

Je lui rendis son sourire et m'approcha doucement de lui pour pouvoir lui faire un câlin amical qu'il me rendit sans hésitation.

« -Merci d'être toujours là pour moi, Matt. Tu sais que je t'aime. » Dit-je en douceur en le serrant toujours contre moi.

« -Je sais, et je t'aime aussi, Cath'. Tu sais, je pense même que si je me retenais pas, je t'épouserais ! » Dit Matt avec une pointe d'amusement.

« -M'épousée ?! Oh beurk… Pitié. » Dit-je en roulant des yeux avec amusement.

« -Beurk ?! Comment ça… Tu me trouve si repoussant ?! » Dit-il faussement outré.

Je rigola doucement tout en répliquant :

« -Mais non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ont se connais depuis que nous sommes en couches… Ont n'as pris notre bain ensemble jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans… Ont s'est toujours défendue et soutenue mutuellement. Tu est mignon, oh ça oui. Mais, ce que je voulais dire c'est que ça me ferais trop bizarre. »

« -Héhé… Je sais, j'aime bien te taquiner mais c'est la même chose pour moi. » Dit Matt avec amusement.

« -Et puis, honnêtement… Je n'aime pas les mariages. Je ne suis pas du tout presser d'en arriver là. » Dit-je avec amusement également.

Je discuta encore quelques minutes avec Matt, et peu à peu je retrouva le sourire et me sentie beaucoup mieux. Matt avait toujours eut le Don de me remonter le moral, peu importe la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Matt sortie de ma tente et me laissa m'habiller. J'en fila une paire de short en jeans de couleur gris foncé, avec une camisole blanche à petites bretelles et à décolletée en ''V'', puis ma paire de sandale noire. Je démêla ensuite mes cheveux et les attacha en deux tresses tout en laissant deux mèches rebelles tomber sur chaque côté de mon visage. Je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire et je me mise un peu de mon parfum favoris à la Lavande. Une fois plus présentable, je sortie de la tente et rejoignit notre petite groupe près du feu pour prendre mon p'tit déj'. Toutefois, quand j'arriva sur place, je remarqua l'absence de Richard. Je fronça un moment les sourcils en regardant autour, puis je fini par le voir assit près du lac dos à nous sur un gros rocher. J'hésita un moment tout en jetant un regard en direction de Matt. Celui-ci regarda aussi vers Richard un moment, avant de porter son regard sur moi. En voyant que je le regardait, il me fit un petit sourire qu'il voulue rassurant tout en haussant les épaules et prenant une bouchée de ses toasts comme si rien n'était. Je souris pâlement et décida alors de me lever tout en prenant avec moi deux bouteille de jus d'orange.

D'un pas un peu hésitant, je m'approcha de Richard qui observait l'horizon. Une fois à sa hauteur, je ramena un mèches rebelles derrière l'une de mes oreilles tout en disant en douceur :

« -Hey… »

Richard tourna doucement ses yeux vers moi et me fit un petit sourire.

« -Hey… » Dit-il sur le même tont.

Je sentie mes joues prendre feu, j'abaissa timidement mon regard et lui tendit l'une des bouteilles de jus d'orange que j'avais.

« -Tu… Tu n'as pas faim ? » Dit-je toujours en douceur.

« -Non, pas vraiment… Mais un jus d'orange ne serait pas de refus, merci. » Dit-il en me souriant un peu plus tout en prenant le jus que je lui tendais.

Je me détendis un peu et souris à mon tour un peu plus tout en relevant timidement mes yeux vers lui. Je le vue me sourire de nouveau. Il se tassa sur le côté et tapota la place libre à ses côtés sur le rocher. Je m'approcha un peu plus et venue alors prendre place à ses côtés. J'ouvris ma bouteille de jus d'orange et en bue une petite gorger tout en regardant un moment l'horizon en silence.

« -Je suis désoler… Pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Tu as raison, j'aurais dû te le dire que c'était moi. » Dit-il calmement après un petit moment de silence.

« -Tu n'as pas à être désoler… Ça va, je ne t'en veux pas. Quand j'étais petite et qu'il faisait orage, Matt était celui qui me rassurait le plus. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai rejoint votre tente, je me suis dit que je me sentirais mieux auprès de Matt. Mais… Tu as raison, malgré tout, tu as sû me rassurer toi aussi. Et Dieu merci, sans profiter de la situation. » Dit-je avec une petite pointe d'amusement à ma dernière phrase.

« -Oh crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquais. J'ai dû me retenir avec beaucoup de mal ! » Répliqua Richard aussi avec une pointe d'amusement.

Je rigola doucement et tourna mes yeux vers lui.

« -J'en rigole, mais… Merci. Sincèrement, j'apprécie le fait que tu n'aille rien tenter et que tu as fait que me rassurer. Héhé, tu n'est pas si profiteur au fond ! J'aime ce côté de toi. » Dit-je en douceur.

Richard haussa un sourcil et me sourit amuser tout en disant :

« -C'est marrant… N'importe quel fan de la Série de Supernatural aurait tout donné pour que j'agis de façon dragueur avec elles, tout comme j'ai tenté d'agir avec toi. Mais toi, c'est différent… Toi tu préfère mon côté plus amical. C'est étonnant. »

Je souris doucement tout en continuant de l'observer en disant amicalement :

« -Je préfère en effet ton côté amical, cette facette là de toi est beaucoup plus agréable et marante. Sache que je n'attend rien du tout de toi, tout ce que je veux c'est ton amitié et rien d'autre. Alors tu n'as pas à jouer ta facette de Don Juan avec moi, c'est peine perdue. »

« -Mouais… J'ai crû le comprendre. Ça m'étonne, mais j'aime bien. Au moins, je peux être moi-même. » Dit-il amicalement.

Je souris de nouveau, heureuse que notre amitié semble sur de meilleurs bases. Ont discuta encore un moment de tout et de rien, puis ont retourna auprès des autres près du feu…


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Petit mal à l'aise.**_

Les jours passèrent. Mine de rien, nous étions maintenant rendue à la veille ne notre dernier séjour de camping. Demain, nous allons rentrer chacun de notre côté et nous allons retrouver notre petite vie tranquille. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrée, honnêtement je m'étais vraiment bien amuser cette semaine. Des liens d'amitié avaient commencé à naitre entre nous tous, cela alla faire bizarre de retournée à la vie normal. Durant les jours qui avaient passé, ont avaient fait plusieurs activités. Baignade, partie de Volley-Ball, du pédale-eau, du canot, de la randonner en forêt… Bref, ont avaient tous apprit à mieux se connaitre et à bien s'amuser ensembles à présent sans gêne. Mais bon, toute bonne chose à une fin. Toutefois, pas tout de suite. Il nous restait encore une journée entière à passer ensembles, et ont contaient bien en profiter au maximum.

Ce matin, je m'étais levé assez tôt. Les autres dormaient encore. J'en profita alors pour aller me laver dans un petit coin tranquille, un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Durant nos randonnées, j'avais remarqué ce petit coin d'eau tranquille, avec de petites cascades d'eau calme. Trouvant l'endroit idéale et plutôt intime, j'avais donc fait de ce petit coin tranquille ma baignoire pour me laver en priver. Je n'étais pas la seule à utiliser ce petit coin pour me laver, notre petit groupe l'utilisait aussi. Mais en général, ont se le disait quand ont y allaient, histoire d'éviter les mal à l'aise. Je me déshabilla au complet et entra dans l'eau. Je pû donc me laver tranquillement dans l'eau sans être déranger. Une fois bien propre, je sortie de l'eau et me sécha avec ma serviette. J'enfila ensuite mon maillot de bain, tout en mettant par-dessus une jolie robe d'Été qui m'arrivais un peu au-dessus de mes genoux et à petites bretelles avec un petit décolletée en ''V'' de couleur blanche avec quelques motifs de fleur rouge ici et là. Je me sécha ensuite mes cheveux à l'aise de ma serviette et les laissa détachées, je me maquilla également un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire puis je me mise un peu de mon parfum à la Lavande.

Me sentant propre et bel et bien présentable, je marcha alors tranquillement pour rejoindre les autres près des tentes. Une fois de retour, je remarqua que seulement Matt et Danielle étaient réveillé pour le moment. Tous les deux assis près du feu, que Matt était d'ailleurs en train d'allumer.

« -Hello, vous deux. » Dit-je amicalement tout en m'assoyant non loin de Danielle.

« -Tien, te voilà toi. T'étais passé où ? » Dit Matt en redressant doucement la tête pour m'adresser un fin sourire.

« -J'étais aller me laver. Ça fait du bien. » Dit-je en lui rendant son sourire en retour.

« -Oh ! Voilà une bonne idée. Je vais y aller moi aussi, j'en ai besoin. Alors, si quelqu'un veut y aller, dite leurs d'attendre que je sois de retour. » Dit Danielle en se levant avec un léger sourire.

« -Mouais, pas de soucis. » Sourit Matt tout en continuant d'allumé le feu.

« -À tout à l'heure. » Dit-je aussi souriante.

Danielle disparue alors dans la forêt, en direction du petit coin d'eau privé. Un petit moment de silence s'installa tranquillement alors que je me retrouva un instant seule avec Matt. Le seul bruit qu'ont entendait, c'était la nature. Je souris doucement en regardant autour… Vraiment, cela alla me manquer. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Matt réussit enfin à allumer le feu. Ont se mis alors à discuter de tout et de rien tout en se préparant notre petit déjeuner. Matt et moi étions en train de manger, quand ont fut rejoint par Mark qui venait de se lever.

« -Bon matin, vous deux. » Dit Mark amicalement.

« -Bon matin. » Dit-je en même temps que Matt amicalement.

« -Je crois que je vais aller me laver… Ya personne au petit coin privé ? » Dit Mark calmement.

« -Hmm… Nan, personne. C'est bon, tu peux y aller. » Sourit Matt de façon mi-enjoué et mi-malicieuse.

Je fronça les sourcils et m'apprêta à répliquer, mais… Au moment où j'alla le faire, Matt m'écrasa discrètement le pied pour me faire taire ! Je lui jeta un regard outré alors que Mark s'éloigna déjà dans la forêt.

« -Mais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as empêché de lui dire que Danielle y est ?! Crétin ! » Dit-je indigné à Matt.

« -Héhé… Shhhh ! Détend-toi, ça va. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils se font les yeux doux depuis le début du séjour ?! Je suis sûr qu'ils demandent que ça, de se rapprocher un peu. Laissons-les, je suis sûr que les choses vont rapidement devenir intéressante entre eux deux. » Rigola Matt.

Je roula des yeux tout en répliquant agacer :

« -Tu est vraiment désespérant. »

« -Mais non… Tu verras, ils me remercieront plus tard. » Sourit Matt avec amusement.

Je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire, doucement amusée malgré tout. Matt était peut-être un peu moqueur parfois, mais il avait un grand cœur. Il c'était mis en tête de rapprocher un peu Danielle et Mark… Sans doute parce que malgré qu'ils aimaient les taquiner, ils les imaginaient sans nul doute bien ensembles. D'un côté, il n'avait pas tort. C'est vrai que Danielle et Mark sont plutôt mignons à voir, alors qui sait ce que réserve l'avenir. Je laissa donc passer pour cette fois, me disant que peut-être Matt avait raison.

Matt et moi étions en train de manger en discutant de tout et de rien, quand à ce moment… Quelques minutes plus tard, des voix et des pas se firent entendre.

« -Attend, Danny'… Laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » Disait la voix de Mark visiblement mal à l'aise.

« -Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Disais la voix de Danielle avec énervement.

Celle-ci passa en vitesse devant nous tout en fusillant Matt du regard l'air énerver en rougissant, puis elle alla s'enfermer dans notre tente. Alors que Mark la regarda filer et soupira en baissant le regard.

« -Oups… Ça ne s'est peut-être pas passer comme je le croyais. » Dit Matt tout bas avec un sourire un peu crisper.

Mark releva ses yeux et jeta un regard noir en direction de Matt qui lui adressa un sourire un peu nerveux. Matt se fit d'un coup très petit, se cachant à moitié derrière moi. Oulà… Je pouvais sentir que ça allait chauffer pour Matt.

« -Matthew Cohen ! » Dit Mark avec agacement.

« -Hum… Matt n'est pas là, veuillez laisser un message. » Marmonna Matt d'une petite voix.

Si je m'aurais pas retenue, j'aurais éclaté de rire face à la situation. Pauvre Matt, il avait raison de se faire petit. Mark semblait vraiment énerver.

« -T'as vue ce que t'as fait avec tes bêtises à la con ?! À cause de toi, elle doit penser que je suis un pervers. » Dit Mark en fusillant Matt du regard.

Matt fit une petite moue en évitant de croiser le regard de Mark.

« - Tu va tout de suite aller lui dire la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé et lui dire que j'y suis pour rien ! » Rajouta Mark en le fusillant toujours du regard.

Matt avala sa salive nerveusement et jeta un regard incertain vers la tente. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce que Danielle lui lance un oreiller, ou pire une chaussure si il osait aller la voir ?! Vue sa tête, c'est bel et bien ce qu'il semblait penser. Il rapporta son regard sur Mark avec un sourire innocent tout en disant maladroitement, toujours cacher à moitié derrière moi :

« -Je… Hum… Ben… Tu peux y aller toi… »

« -Tout ça est de TA faute ! Alors, tu va bouger ton cul et y aller. Sinon, je jure que ça va chauffer pour toi, Cohen ! » Prévenue Mark le regard agacer.

Matt fit une petite moue et me jeta un regard suppliant, comme si il espérait que j'alla dire que je pouvais y aller à sa place. Ou du moins, prendre sa défense. Mais… Ça ne fut pas le cas, J'haussa un sourcil tout en l'encourageant du regard à y aller. Cette fois, il devait régler cette situation lui-même.

« -C'est bon, c'est bon… J'y vais. » Soupira Matt en se levant.

Je souris amusée en le regardant aller vers la tente d'un air pas très sûr de lui. Je secoua doucement la tête et rapporta mon attention sur mon petit déjeuner alors que Mark prit place pour prendre lui aussi son petit déjeuner.

« -Ton meilleur ami est vraiment un grand crétin quand il s'y met. » Me dit Mark avec un petit soupir.

« -Mouais… Je sais. Navré, j'aurais voulue te prévenir pour Danielle mais il m'a fait taire. » Dit-je avec un sourire désoler.

« -C'est rien. Je me doutais bien que tu n'y étais pour rien. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Peu de temps après, ont fut rejoint part Jensen, Jared, Misha, Danneel, Gen', Rob et Richard. Ils s'installèrent eux aussi pour prendre leur petit déjeuner alors qu'ont se mit à parler d'un peu de tout et de rien sur une ambiance joyeuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Matt sortie de la tente en compagnie de Danielle qui semblait s'être calmé. Toutefois, elle alla plutôt vers le lac pour se relaxer. Mark se leva alors pour aller lui parler. Je les observa de loin et remarqua que tout semblait régler entre eux. Je souris doucement et regarda vers Matt qui me rendis mon sourire pâlement. Tout semblait à présent en ordre.

Une fois qu'ont eu tous terminer de manger, ont alla tous sur la petite plage pour se baigner et se faire un peu bronzé. Sauf que, malheureusement, j'avais plus de crème-solaire ! Je me rappelais en avoir pourtant apporté deux tubes. Peut-être que mon deuxième tube avait glissé de ma valise et que celui-ci était toujours dans le coffre de la voiture de Matt ? Je devais aller vérifier, car je ne pouvais pas aller à l'eau sans crème-solaire. Sinon, j'allais vraiment devenir aussi rouge qu'un homard ! Je soupira doucement en disant :

« -Merdouille… Je ne trouve plus mon deuxième tube de crème-solaire. Il a peut-être glissé de ma valise, il est surement dans la valise de ta voiture, Matt. Je peux t'emprunter tes clés pour aller vérifier ? Je ne peux hélas pas aller à l'eau sans crème, je vais devenir aussi rouge qu'un homard sinon ! »

Matt s'apprêta à répondre, mais Richard fut plus rapide alors qu'il dit enjoué :

« -Te donne pas tout ce mal, allons. Je pense qu'il m'en reste encore un tube dans mon sac à la tente. Je peux t'en donner, si tu en veux ? Ça t'évitera de faire tout le chemin aller-retour. »

« -Ah… D'accord ! Merci, c'est sympa. » Dit-je avec un sourire amical.

Matt haussa les épaules et me laissa alors aller vers la tente avec Richard. À mi-chemin entre les tentes, je m'arrêta tout en disant en douceur :

« -Attend… Je vais aller porter ma robe dans ma tente en même temps, pour éviter de la salir. Je te rejoins à ta tente pour la crème-solaire ? »

Richard eut un petit sourire en coin.

« -Pas de problème, je t'y attend. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« -Super… À tout de suite. » Dit-je en lui souriant.

J'alla alors vers ma tente, tandis que Richard alla vers la sienne. Une fois à ma tente, je retira ma robe et la posa sur mon sleeping-bag. J'avais déjà mon maillot de bain en dessous, alors ça fut très rapide. Je passa un petit coup de brosse dans mes cheveux rapidement, puis je sortie de ma tente en me dirigeant vers celle de Richard pour avoir de la crème-solaire. Une fois face à la tente, je resta un moment devant l'entrée tout en disant :

« -Rich' ? C'est bon, je peux entrer ? »

Je voulais m'assurée que je pouvais entrée, au cas où.

« -Ouais, c'est bon. Entre, ma belle. » Dit-il malicieusement.

Je sourie doucement et ouvrit alors l'ouverture de la tente. J'y entra tout en la refermant derrière moi pour éviter que les moustiques entres. Mais… Quand je me tourna et fit face à Richard… J'ai une surprise à laquelle je ne m'y attendais pas du tout…

Richard était allongé sur son ventre sur son sleeping-bag, pas seulement torse nu… Mais totalement nue prenant une pose sexy ! Heureusement, je ne voyais pas sa partie d'en avant, seulement ses fesses. Mais c'était tout de même très gênant ! Je me figeas un instant sur place, les yeux écarquillée et sentent mes joues s'enflammée à une vitesse incroyable.

« -Allons, ne fait pas ta timide… » Dit-il mi-enjoué et mi-malicieux en me regardant d'un regard intense de la tête aux pieds.

J'ouvris la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Aucun sons ne sortais de ma bouche et je n'arrivais pas à détachée mes yeux de Richard. Je le vue se lever tout en s'approchant de moi, avec un sourire en coin et le regard soudainement prédateur. Oh merdouille… Je fis mon possible pour ne pas abaisser mes yeux en bas. À la manière qu'il me regardait, j'avais l'impression d'être sa proie, j'en étais d'ailleurs très troublée. À quoi il jouait là ?! J'avala ma salive nerveusement tout en disant maladroitement :

« -Richard… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« -Shhht… Ne soit pas si nerveuse. Je ne vais pas te manger, même si tu est vraiment à croquer. » Dit-il d'un tont séducteur en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me recula d'un pas tout en sentant mes joues rougir d'avantage.

« -Non, n'approche plus reste où tu est… Et pitié, remet ton boxer… » Dit-je le plus fermement que je pouvais tout en détournant le regard très mal à l'aise.

Richard fronça les sourcils, un peu confus.

« -Quoi… ? Mais je… Enfin… Je croyais que tu voulais… Tu… Ce n'était pas un signal ? » Dit-il un peu confus.

« -Quoi ?! Non, pas du tout ! Je voulais que de la crème-solaire moi ! » Dit-je en évitant de le regarder tout en rougissant encore.

« -Oh… » Fit Richard en détournant un moment le regard.

Je jeta un regard timide en sa direction. Ouf… Il semblait comprendre… Je crois. Mais je me mise a douter en le voyant reposer ses yeux sur moi et me faire de nouveau un sourire charmeur.

« -Je suis sûr que malgré tout, tu as bien envie d'en profiter… » Dit Richard malicieusement tout en s'approchant de nouveau de moi.

Le voyant se rapprocher de moi, je perdue un peu de mon assurance. Merdouille… C'est qu'il était vraiment mignon ! C'était vraiment dur de résister, mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je m'apprêta à dire à Richard que je ne voulais vraiment pas aller plus loin, mais… Avant que je puisse le lui dire, je sentie alors ses mains se glisser sur ma taille en douceur. Je frissonna à son contact en rougissant de nouveau, alors que je sentie l'une de ses mains se poser sur mes fesses. Cette fois, ça en fut trop… Ma main partie toute seule et je lui donna une gifle magistrale en plein figure ! J'avais frappé tellement fort que la trace de ma main se voyait en rouge vif sur sa joue ! Richard se recula de moi d'un pas et écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à ma gifle. Il se mit à se frotter sa joue et me regarda bouche-bé. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas du tout à ce que je le gifle ! Je le fusilla à présent du regard tout en disant froidement :

« -Maintenant ça suffit ! Je t'avais prévenue que si tu tentais quoi que ce soit, j'alla te gifler… Eh bien voilà ! Quand je dit non, c'est non… J'en n'ai marre à la fin. Je croyais que c'était clair entre nous, mais tu changeras visiblement jamais ! »

Richard semblait toujours un peu sous le choc de la surprise. Je soupira agacer et ouvrit l'entrée de la tente pour en sortir en vitesse. Derrière moi, je pouvant entendre Richard me dire l'air un peu mal à l'aise :

« -Cath'… Attend… »

Mais trop tard, j'étais déjà sortie de la tente. Quand je sortie de la tente, je remarqua que Matt marcha en ma direction, visiblement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« -Hey ! Ça va ? Rich' t'as donné de sa crème-solaire ? » Dit Matt avec un sourire amical.

Je sentie malgré moi des larmes me monter aux yeux, de rage mais aussi de tristesse à la fois. Je détourna Matt en vitesse et alla m'enfermer en vitesse dans ma tente. Je ne voulais pas lui dire ce qui c'était passer… Matt alla vraiment péter les plombs si il appartenait que Richard avait eu les mains baladeuses à mon égard. Et malgré tout, je ne voulais pas détruire leur si belle amitié. Alors je devais me taire. Je me laissa tomber sur mon sleeping-bag et me mise à pleurer tout en mettant mon visage contre mon oreiller pour étouffer mes sanglots.

Je me sentais à la fois rageuse de la situation et aussi incroyablement stupide et attrister. J'admirais Richard, il était sans nul doute mon acteur préféré de tous les temps. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de le rencontré, même mieux de faire partie de ses amis. Mais là… C'était trop. J'en pouvais plus. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je commençais sérieusement à m'attacher à ce crétin ! J'avais crûe pendant un moment que peut-être il me considérait à présent vraiment comme une bonne amie, surtout après ce qu'ont avaient vécues ensembles durant cette semaine. Mais j'avais eu tort. À ses yeux, j'étais visiblement qu'une fille comme les autres, une fille qui voulait à tout prix ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Il n'y avait aucune amitié entre nous, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu de séduction ridicule pour lui. Et comme une idiote, j'avais mal qu'il me traite de la sorte. J'avais mal de l'admiré toujours autant, mal qu'il me considère tout simplement comme un bout de viande ! Je me sentais aussi horriblement confuse, car au fond de moi j'aurais bel et bien voulue aller peut-être plus loin. Oh ça oui, j'en mourrais d'envie ! Mais pas comme ça, c'était beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Et je savais que si je me laissais aller, j'allais encore plus en souffrir. Étant donné que j'étais qu'une proie de plus pour lui. Si je lui cédais, il alla rapidement se lasser de moi. Alors à quoi bon ? Je ne voulais pas jouer à son petit jeu stupide. Même si j'en mourrais d'envie, je ne voulais pas lui céder de cette façon. Je ne voulais pas être traité en vulgaire groupie qui couche avec lui que pour une histoire d'une nuit ! Et puis ont se connaissait à peine. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Et ça me déchirais vraiment le cœur qu'il me traite comme ça, parce qu'une partie de moi aurais vraiment aimé mieux le connaitre malgré tout. J'en avais marre de souffrir, ma décision était donc prise… J'alla l'ignorer toute la soirée et dès demain je partirais loin, très loin de lui pour ne plus jamais le revoir !

Quelques minutes c'était écouler, durant lesquels je continuais à pleurer silencieusement. Quand à ce moment, j'entendis quelques pas et quelqu'un qui entra dans la tente. La personne en question pris place près de moi.

« -Allons, Cath'… Pourquoi pleure tu ? Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. » Dit alors la voix adoucie de Danielle.

Je renifla un petit coup, étouffant mes nouveaux sanglots contre mon oreiller que je serais contre moi. Je resta un moment silencieuse, pesant intérieurement le pour et le contre dans ma tête. Tout bien réfléchie, en parler me ferais peut-être le plus grand bien. Je ne pouvais pas en parler à Matt, alors pourquoi pas à Danielle. Je me redressa doucement en position assise tout en essuyant mes larmes et en clamant un peu mes pleures tout en disant la voix un peu nouée :

« -Je… Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de venir ici… C'était une idée stupide. »

« -Mais pourquoi dit tu ça ? Tout le monde est très sympa, vraiment ils sont tous adorable. Personnellement, je m'amuse très bien avec eux tous. Ce n'est pas ton cas ? » Dit Danielle un peu confuse.

« -Oui… Enfin… Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser pour certain. » Dit-je en détournant le regard un peu troublée.

« -Que veux-tu dire ? J'ai du mal à comprendre… Tu sembles pourtant t'entendre avec tout le monde. J'ai même crûe voir que tu plaisais bien à Richard. Je sais qu'il est secrètement ton Acteur favoris ! Ne le nie pas, je le sais car tu collectionne tout de lui : Posters, films, Séries, figurines, magazines… Tu as même crée une Fan-Page sur Facebook en son honneur ! Tu l'admire, je le sais. Le rencontré en vrai a dû faire ton plus grand bonheur, encore plus d'être amie avec lui. Tu as aussi rencontré et tu est devenue amie avec quelques autres Acteurs de la Série de Supernatural que tu adore. Alors pourquoi dit tu que tu n'aurais pas dû venir ? » Dit Danielle toujours un peu confuse.

Je soupira doucement et baissa le regard en disant la voix un peu nouée :

« -C'est justement en n'en apprenant plus sur les gens qu'ont admires tant, qu'ont y découvrent parfois quelques facettes très décevantes d'eux… »

Danielle parue un moment songeuse et fronça doucement les sourcils tout en disant hésitante :

« -Il s'est passé quelques choses avec Richard ? »

Je sentie de nouvelles larmes menacer de couler de mes yeux, alors que je fis un petit hochement de tête pour approuver ses paroles. Danielle se rapprocha doucement de moi tout en mettant ses bras autour de moi d'un geste réconfortant, je me blottie alors contre elle tout en retenant toujours mes larmes.

« -Depuis le premier jour, il n'arrête pas de me faire du rentre-dedans… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Dès la deuxième journée passer ensembles, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que si j'étais intéresser à passer du bon temps en sa compagnie, sa tente était grande ouverte ! J'ai évidemment refusé l'offre tout en lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas ce genre de fille à faire des histoires que d'une nuit. Mais, il s'est mis en tête de vouloir me faire craquer ! J'en n'ai eu marre, et en me voyant m'énervée il m'a alors fait ses excuses en me proposant de reprendre notre amitié à zéro. Je me suis dit qu'il était sincère, alors j'ai accepté de reprendre notre amitié à zéro. Tout semblait mieux aller entre nous depuis mais… Il a tout gâché, encore une fois ! Tout à l'heure, quand il m'as proposé de me donner un peu de sa crème-solaire, je l'ai suivis jusqu'aux tentes avant que je lui dise que j'alla le retrouver à sa tente dans quelques minutes, que j'alla d'abord aller porter ma robe à ma tente pour pas la salir. Mais… Quand je suis arrivée à sa tente, il m'y attendait à poil ! Oui, carrément à poil ! J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que ce n'étais pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête… Il à tenter de me convaincre que malgré tout, j'aimerais bien en profité un peu… J'ai été confuse… Il s'est rapprocher de moi et il à poser ses mains sur mes hanches, avant que l'une d'entre elle glisse sur mes fesses. C'est à ce moment que j'ai repris mes esprits et je lui à donner une gifle magistrale en plein figure ! Je lui est dit que j'en avait marre de son petit jeu à la con, et j'ai quitté la tente. » Dit-je la voix toujours nouée d'émotions.

Danielle m'écouta sans m'interrompe et eu un air triste pour moi.

« -Ce n'ai qu'un crétin, tu ne dois pas te rendre triste pour lui. Il ne mérite pas tes larmes. » Dit Danielle en douceur.

« -Je sais… Mais… Le pire, c'est que je commençais à m'attacher à ce crétin. Je suis confuse. Je ne sais plus du tout quoi en penser. Si je ne lui ait pas cédé, c'est parce que je sais que pour lui ce n'est qu'un jeu stupide de séduction : Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une proie de plus qu'il cherche à mettre sur son tableau de chasse ! J'en mourrais pourtant d'envie… Si tu savais, il m'a vraiment fallu du mal pour le repousser ! Mais le fait qu'il me traite comme un vulgaire bout de viande, ça je ne le supporte pas. C'est pour cette raison que je refuse de cédé. Car je sais que si je lui cède, alors il se lassera ensuite rapidement de moi. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est s'amuser avec moi… Et honnêtement, je suis blesser qu'il me traite de la sorte. Je veux dire… Moi, je l'admire, je le respecte et j'aurais tout donné pour avoir une belle amitié avec lui. J'ai asseyez, vraiment. Mais il gâche toujours tout ! » Dit-je avec un petit soupir triste.

Danielle m'écouta de nouveau sans m'interrompe. Bizarrement, je me sentais un peu mieux suite à m'avoir confié à elle. Elle ne me jugeait pas, elle semblait compréhensive face à ma situation avec Richard.

« -Richard ne réalise peut-être pas le mal qu'il te fait en agissant ainsi envers toi. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être un vrai crétin ! Je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir comme ça… Je vais aller de ce pas lui dire ma façon de penser ! » Dit Danielle l'air un peu agacer du comportement de Richard.

Elle parue vouloir se lever, mais je la retenue doucement par l'une d ses mains en disant :

« -Attend… Non, s'il te plaît. Ne lui passe pas un savon… Écoute, je sais qu'il a ses raisons d'agir comme il le fait envers les femmes. Enfin… C'est une longue histoire, je ne suis pas censé être au courante mais Matt m'as tout expliqué. Disons simplement que Richard a beaucoup souffert. »

« -Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a souffert que c'est une excuse pour ce comporter de la sorte avec toi ! » Dit-elle agacer.

« -Je t'en prie, ne fait rien. De toute façon, ma décision est prise… Je compte l'évitée jusqu'à demain. De toute façon, demain ont seras loin d'ici. Du coup, j'aurais plus de problèmes, j'aurais qu'à ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole et l'oublier ! » Dit-je le regard suppliant pour qu'elle ne dit rien.

Danielle soupira tout en disant à contre cœur :

« -Bon d'accord… Ça va, je ne vais rien lui dire. Mais si il ose t'approcher de nouveau alors que tu ne le veux pas, alors là, je lui passerais un savon que tu le veule ou pas ! »

« -T'en fait pas, je ne pense pas qu'il tente une nouvelle approche. » Dit-je avec un pâle sourire.

Du moins… Je l'espérais. Danielle restais encore un moment à discuter avec moi. Peu à peu, je me sentais mieux. J'avais un peu retrouvé le sourire, grâce à elle. Mais malgré tout, je préférais évitée de sortir de la tente pour aujourd'hui, mal à l'aise à l'idée de croisée de nouveau Richard. Je demanda alors à Danielle de dire aux autres que je préférais rester dans ma tente car j'avais mal à la tête et que je préférais ''dormir'' pour me reposer. Le reste de la journée et soirée fut alors très relaxe pour moi… Quand je me coucha pour dormir, j'eu un peu de mal à vraiment m'endormir. Mais bon, je me disais que demain alla être un jour meilleur…


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Un départ difficile.**_

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla à cause d'un rayon de soleil qui avait réussis à se faufiler dans la tente. Je sortie peu à peu du monde des rêves, alors que le bruit de la nature se fit entendre à mes oreilles. Les oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement, une belle journée semblait s'annoncer. Honnêtement j'avais très peu dormis, ce qui c'était passer la veille entre Richard et moi me torturait toujours l'esprit. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir de ma tente. Enfin… Oui, mais seulement pour pouvoir partir d'ici au plus vite ! Je ne voulais pas croiser Richard, je me sentais pas en force de l'affronter aujourd'hui. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je soupira doucement, tout en m'étirant doucement avant d'ouvrir lentement mes yeux. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je devais quand même me lever. Surtout que mon ventre commençait à crier famine, signe que j'avais faim. Un bon petit déjeuner alla sans nul doute me redonner un peu le moral.

C'est donc avec cette idée en tête, que je me redressa doucement. Je regarda un moment vers le sleeping-bag voisin au mien. Danielle n'y était pas, sans doute déjà réveiller. Je décida alors de m'habiller. Je fouilla dans mon sac et j'enfila des sous-vêtements propres, puis une jolie robe d'Été à petites bretelles et petit décolletée en ''V'' de couleur noire avec quelques petits motifs de fleur en bleu pâle dans le bas de ma robe qui m'arrivais au-dessus des genoux. Je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, je me mise un peu de mon parfum à la Lavande, puis je m'attacha les cheveux en une couette haute tout en y laissant retomber quelques petites mèches rebelles ici et là. Une fois plus présentable, je sortie enfin de ma tente tout en prenant une grande respiration.

Quand je sortie de la tente et regarda un moment autour, je remarqua que tout le monde étaient déjà réveiller. Jensen, Danneel, Jared et Gen' étaient en train de jouer une partie de Volley-Ball, jouant les filles contre garçons. Misha, Matt, Mark et Danielle étaient en train de se baigner. Rob se trouvait près du feu, en train de finir son petit déjeuner. Le seul qui manquait à l'appel, c'était Richard. Honnêtement, cela faisait bien mon bonheur pour l'instant. Je souris pâlement et alla m'assoir près de Rob près du feu.

« -Hello, Cath'. » Dit Rob avec un sourire amical en remarquant ma présence.

« -Hello, Rob. » Dit-je en lui rendant son sourire amical.

Je fouilla dans la glacière et me prise une bouteille de jus aux fruits avec un petit pain au chocolat en guise de petit déjeuner.

« -Ça va mieux ? » Dit-il en douceur en m'observant un moment attentivement.

« -Oh… Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais mieux. » Dit-je rassurante.

Je remarqua son regard intense, comme si il se doutais que je cachais quelque chose. Mais il finit part hausser les épaules comme si rien n'était en continuant de sourire amicalement. Ont se mit à discuter d'un peu de tout et de rien sur un tont joyeux. Vraiment, j'adorais la compagnie de Rob. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant en lui qui me faisait mettre aussitôt à l'aise, je me sentais comme avec un grand ami. J'étais toujours en train de discuter avec Rob quand à ce moment… Je sentie deux bras venir m'enlacer de dos pour me faire un câlin. Mais un câlin bien mouillé, car la personne en question était visiblement tremper ! Je me raidis légèrement, trouvant le contact de ce câlin mouillé un peu trop glacé à mon goût.

« -Bon matin, ma belle. » Dit alors la voix de Matt avec amusement près de mon oreille.

Je devina alors que c'était lui, qui me faisait ce câlin mouillée et glacé.

« -Arrrgh ! Matt, t'est glacé. Lâche-moi gros béta, tu va mouiller ma robe. » Dit-je avec un petit frisson mais malgré tout amusée.

Matt ricana tout bas, il me donna un bisou sur ma joue et s'assit près de moi tout en me piquant le reste de ma bouteille de jus qu'il se mit à boire sans gêne.

« -Ah ouais, la classe… Te gêne surtout pas, hein ! » Dit-je faussement outrée en le regardant caler le reste de ma bouteille de jus.

« -Tu te souviens de ce qu'ont disait étant petits : Ce qui est à toi est aussi à moi, blah-blah-blah… Eh bien voilà, c'est toujours le cas. » Sourit Matt avec amusement.

Rob ricana doucement alors que je me mise à me disputer amicalement avec Matt sur le tont de la rigolade. J'avais à présent retrouvé le sourire, je me sentais d'humeur beaucoup plus joyeuse qu'à mon réveille. Toutefois, mon sourire se fana légèrement à l'arrivée de Richard. Il venait visiblement de se lever, vue l'air encore un peu endormit qu'il affichait. Il prit place entre Rob et moi, je me retrouva donc près de lui et Matt de mon autre côté. Je sentie le rouge me monter aux joues alors que les souvenirs d'hier me remonta à la mémoire. Je détourna timidement le regard, n'osant pas le regarder en face. Je sentie son regard à lui sur moi, mais pour ma part je préférais l'éviter. Surtout ne pas le regarder. Ne pas croiser ses magnifiques yeux dorés intense, je me sentais pas de taille aujourd'hui à l'affronter. Matt et Rob se mirent à discuter avec Richard d'un tont joyeux, comme si rien n'était. Mais pour ma part, je garda silence. Je n'adressa aucun regard ni parole à Richard. Je me contenta de terminé d manger rapidement, puis je me leva en m'éloignant du Trio. Honnêtement, la présence de Richard me mettait très mal à l'aise, je préférais donc m'éloigner de lui.

J'alla un instant à ma tente et je me changeas pour me mettre en maillot de bain. Je prise ensuite ma serviette, et j'alla tranquillement m'installer sur la plage pour profiter une dernière fois du soleil. Allongée à plat ventre sur ma serviette, je souriais doucement en regardant de loin Danielle qui rigolait en la compagnie de Mark et Misha. Après quelques minutes, je sortie toutefois de mes penser en sentant quelqu'un s'installer près de moi. Je redressa doucement la tête et remarqua alors que c'était Richard. Il c'était lui aussi mit en maillot de bain et il installa maintenant sa serviette côte à la mienne. Je détourna aussitôt le regard, décidant de l'ignorer. Richard se laissa tomber assit sur sa serviette et se mit à me regarder. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. D'ailleurs, cela commença à m'agacer. Je redressa alors mes yeux en sa direction et lui jeta un regard agacée.

« -Tu compte m'ignoré encore longtemps ? » Dit-il en faisant une petite moue qui le rendait encore plus adorable.

Je roula des yeux, je soupira doucement et détourna les yeux en regardant l'horizon, décidant de ne rien répondre et l'ignorer de nouveau.

« -Écoute… Je suis sincèrement désoler pour ce qui s'est passé hier. J'ai crû que… Enfin… J'ai eu tort, je le reconnais. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça envers toi. C'était stupide, et je m'en excuse. » Dit Richard en douceur.

À ses mots, je sentie mon cœur se serrer horriblement. Il s'excusait… Encore une fois. Une première fois, j'étais prête à tourner la page. Mais là, j'étais vraiment blesser intérieurement et aussi triste. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'une partie de moi aurait voulue lui pardonner à nouveau. Mais je me gifla mentalement, me forçant à rester de glace face à ses excuses. Je tourna doucement mes yeux en sa direction, lui jetant cette fois un regard blesser et triste à la fois.

« -Non… Tu ne me dois aucune excuse, Richard. Tu est comme ça, c'est ton comportement et c'est tout. C'est moi qui a été assez idiote pour croire que peut-être que ça serais vraiment différent entre nous… Que peut-être ont pourraient avoir une bel amitié. Mais j'ai visiblement eut tort sur toute la ligne. À tes yeux, je suis et je resteras toujours qu'une proie de plus que tu chercheras toujours et encore à ajouter à ton tableau de chasse. Pas de réelle amitié, qu'un jeu stupide. » Dit-je avec un sourire un peu triste.

« -Cath', écoute je… » Tenta de dire Richard toujours en douceur.

« -Ne te donne pas la peine de t'excusez encore, ça va. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Ont n'as quand même eut quelques beaux souvenirs, dans cette fausse amitié. J'en garderais les beaux souvenirs, mais c'est terminer maintenant. De toute façon, dès ce soir je serais très loin de toi, alors autant tout oublier. » Le coupais-je avec un sourire toujours triste.

Je sentie une boule douloureuse se former dans ma gorge. Lui dire Adieu était beaucoup plus difficile que je l'avais imaginée. Mais c'était le mieux à faire. Richard parue vouloir répliquer quelques chose, mais je ne lui en laissa pas la chance. Je me leva, je prise ma serviette et je m'éloigna à grand pas vers ma tente. J'avais envie de pleurée, mais je m'en retenue. Pour me changer un peu les idées, je décida alors de mettre un peu d'ordres dans mon sac. Je devais rester forte, je me disais que le plus dur était à présent derrière moi.

J'en profita pour remettre ma robe. J'étais toujours dans ma tente en train de finaliser de mettre de l'ordre dans mon sac, quand à ce moment, j'entendis des pas près de la tente et la voix d Matt se fit entendre :

« -Hey Cath'… Je peux entrer ? »

Je plia mon maillot de bain tout en le mettant dans mon sac et en disant :

« -Ouais, ça va tu peux entrer. »

Matt ouvrit ma tente et y entra en la refermant derrière lui pour éviter que les moustiques nous embêtent.

« -Ah tien… Tu est en train de rangée tes trucs. Je venais justement te dire que ont devraient plier bagages vers Midi. Ont va retourner au chalet de Misha et ont pourra y manger et discuter un peu encore avant de reprendre la route dans le début de l'après-midi. » Dit-il avec un fin sourire.

« -Bien, super… Pas de problèmes. » Dit-je en lui rendant un pâle sourire tout en continuant de rangée mes trucs.

Matt m'observa un instant en silence avant de rajouter en douceur :

« -Sinon… Tout va bien ? Je t'est vue discuter avec Rich' un peu plus tôt et il semble perdue dans ses penser depuis que tu l'as quitté. »

Quand Matt parla de Richard, mon sourire se crispa un peu. Mais je tenta de paraitre détendue malgré tout, en espérant que Matt n'aille pas ressentie mon léger mal à l'aise.

« -Ça va aller, t'en fait pas. Je crois que… J'ai juste besoin de revenir à ma petite vie tranquille. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé ma semaine ici avec vous tous, rassure-toi au contraire. Je pense même que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de toute ma vie ! C'était vraiment une semaine superbe et je te remercie de m'avoir invitée et tout. Mais… Je pense aussi que mon petit chez moi bien tranquille me manque un peu malgré tout. Je suis surement juste un peu raplapla, c'est tout. » Dit-je en douceur avec un sourire timide.

Matt fronça les sourcils, l'air un peu soupçonneux que je ne lui disais pas tout la vérité. Mais il finit toutefois par hausser les épaules et sourire doucement, se contentent visiblement de ce que je lui disais sans insister.

« -Je peux comprendre, c'est vrai que nous avons eu une grande semaine. » Approuva Matt avec un fin sourire en coin.

Je souris doucement, heureuse de voir qu'il m'approuvait.

« -Bien… Je vais te laisser finaliser ton sac. » Me sourit Matt en m'adressant un petit clin d'œil amical.

Je lui fis un câlin amical et il quitta ma tente en me laissant dans mes préparations. Peu de temps après, je fus rejoindre part Danielle qui venue elle aussi faire un peu d'ordre dans son sac. Une fois nos bagages prêtes, ont fut aider part Matt qui nous aida à défaire notre tente et à la serrer. Puis vers Midi, ont se réunis tous pour retourner au chalet de Misha. Une fois au chalet, ont alla tous poser nos bagages à nos voitures. Danielle et moi suivons Matt pour poser nos bagages également.

Une fois fait, ont pris place à la table sur la terrasse dans la cours arrière pour manger. Comme par hasard, je me retrouva à la même place que la première journée… Entre Matt et Richard. Je fis de nouveau mon possible pour ignorer Richard, déterminer à ne plus lui parler. Mais cela m'étais très difficile, surtout que je pouvais sentir de temps à autre son regard intense se poser sur moi comme si il espérait croisés mes yeux ou que je lui dit quelque chose pour engager la conversation avec lui.

Après quelques minutes, je demanda à Misha où était la salle de bain. Il me l'indiqua et je le remercia tout en quittant la table. Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bain, je prise une grande respiration et me passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Cela me détendis un peu, je me sentie un peu mieux. Je replaça un peu mes cheveux, puis après quelques minutes de calme je m'apprêta à quitter la salle de bain. Mais… Quand j'ouvris la porte, je tomba alors nez à nez avec Richard. Je sursauta légèrement et roula ensuite mes yeux avec un petit soupir. Sans un mot, je voulue le détourner. Mais quand je voulue le détourner, Richard fit un pas sur le côté pour m'empêcher de partir. Je sentie mes joues rougir alors que je leva mes yeux vers lui d'un air un peu nerveuse. Je remarqua alors le regard désoler qu'il me jeta.

« -C'est bon… J'ai compris le message. S'il te plaît, arrête de m'ignorer de la sorte ça va finir par me rendre dingue. Je reconnais mon erreur, mais tu as tort sur un point… Tu n'est pas qu'une proie de plus à mes yeux. » Dit-il le regard toujours désoler.

Je ferma un moment mes yeux, prenant une grande respiration pour garder mon calme.

« -C'est pourtant comment tu m'as traité. Richard… Je t'en prie… Ne cherche pas à me faire changer d'Avis. Ça ne sert plus à rien. » Dit-je la voix un peu nouée les yeux toujours closes.

Je sentie alors une main douce me caresser doucement l'une de mes joues. Je sursauta légèrement à ce contact et rouvrit mes yeux, le regard troublée. Richard c'était rapprocher de moi, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mon visage.

« -Ne le nie pas… Je sais que je vais te manquer. » Dit Richard tout en ramenant l'une de mes mèches rebelles derrière l'une de mes oreilles.

J'avala nerveusement ma salive alors que nos regards se croisèrent. Il était beaucoup trop près… J'aurais dû reculer tout de suite… Pourtant, je n'en avais pas la force… J'étais figé sur place, n'arrivant plus à détacher mes yeux de ses magnifiques yeux dorés intenses. Maudit soit mon admiration pour lui. C'était comme un dangereux poison. Mon admiration pour lui alla sérieusement m'intoxiquée tout au long de ma vie. Je devais y mettre un terme ! Mais là maintenant, tout ce que j'avais envie c'était de rester perdue dans ses yeux. J'en étais hypnotisée, comme ensorcelée.

Voyant que je ne le repoussait pas, Richard se pencha légèrement vers moi… Mais à ce moment… Des pas se firent entendre et la voix de Danielle se fit entendre :

« -Hey Cath', ont va bientôt partir. Ya le reste du groupe qui… »

Mais elle s'interrompue en voyant que Richard était aussi là. Toutefois, sa voix m'avais fait reprendre mes esprits. Je cligna des yeux et détourna enfin le regard de Richard, mal à l'aise et toujours un peu troublée. Richard fit une petite moue en me voyant me reculer d'un pas en direction de Danielle.

« -Hum… J'espère ne pas avoir déranger ? » Dit Danielle un peu gêner de la situation.

« -Non, pas du tout. Ont avaient terminé. » Dit-je en évitant de regarder vers Richard mes joues toujours un peu rouge.

« - Nous ne sommes pas obliger d'en finir comme ça. Nous pouvons rester en contact. » Tenta Richard.

« -Non. Je suis désoler, mais ma décision reste la même. » Dit-je le regard baisser vers mes pieds.

Richard parue vouloir répliquer, mais il fut coupé par Danielle…

« -Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Elle t'a dit non, alors laisse la tranquille ! Cath' m'as tout expliqué… C'est vraiment impardonnable la façon comment tu la traite. Elle a de l'admiration pour toi, et voilà comment tu la remercie ?! C'est vraiment pathétique ! » Dit Danielle en lui jetant un regard de reproche.

Richard ne répliqua pas, mais je pouvais deviner son regard intense qui c'était maintenant tournée vers Danielle.

« -Tu est peut-être une Célébrité, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de traiter les femmes de la sorte. Nous ne sommes pas tous tes groupies, tu devrais montrer un peu plus de respect ! Bon d'accord, tu as peut-être beaucoup souffert dans le passer. Je ne sais pas ton histoire, mais dit toi que tu n'est peut-être pas le seul à avoir beaucoup souffert… Cath' aussi à son histoire de souffrance, et pourtant elle garde un cœur en or. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ont n'as beaucoup souffert, que ont doit forcément se comporter en gros crétin ! Je suis sûr que derrière ça, tu as quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux. Mais cette facette là de toi, elle est vraiment stupide et décevante. » Rajouta Danielle en haussant un sourcil.

Je n'osa pas regarder Richard, mais d'un côté Danielle avait raison. Elle lui avait dit la vérité en face. Peut-être que cela alla le faire réfléchir un peu ? Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'une de mes épaules tout en disant plus adoucit :

« -Tu viens ? Le reste du groupe aimeraient avoir ton numéro de téléphone portable, si tu veux pour qu'ont reste en contact. »

J'hocha doucement la tête et la suivie alors un peu plus loin en laissant Richard aller à la salle de bain à son tour.

Ont retourna à la terrasse, là où le reste du groupe étaient en train de discuter de tout et de rien sur un tont joyeux. Pendant qu'ont discuta, je remarqua que Richard était revenue mais je lui adressa toujours pas la parole. Pendant qu'ont discutaient de tout et de rien, j'en profita pour échanger mon numéro de téléphone avec le reste du groupe, tous sauf Richard que j'avais décidé de ne pas rester en contact.

« -Hé ! J'ai oublié de noter le tien Danielle. » Dit alors Mark amicalement.

« -Oh… Hum… Eh bien… C'est que… Enfaite, j'ai plus de batterie dans mon téléphone portable, et je ne le sais pas par cœur. » Dit Danielle maladroitement un peu gêner.

J'haussa un sourcil, soupçonnant fortement que cela était plutôt une excuse.

« -Pas de soucis… Je l'ai moi. » Dit alors Matt avec un sourire en coin.

Danielle roula des yeux en lui jetant un regard outré tout en disant agacer :

« -Pendant que tu y est, donne donc mon adresse ?! »

« -Héhé, d'accord ! » Dit Matt avec amusement tout en taxant un texto à Mark.

« -Ne me dit pas que tu as vraiment fait ça… » Dit Danielle rouge comme une tomate.

« -Hum… Si, il l'a fait ! Il vient de m'envoyer ton numéro et ton adresse. » Dit Mark avec un sourire gêner en regardant le texto que Matt venait de lui envoyer.

Danielle rougit de plus belle tout en se faisant toute petite, vraiment gêné de la situation. Ce qui fit un peu rigoler notre petit groupe.

« -Ça va, t'en fait pas je ne vais pas venir te harceler tous les jours. Mais… Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que j'aille ton numéro de téléphone ? Tu crois que c'est parce que je suis Acteur et toi une Artiste-Peintre, que je ne voudrais pas qu'ont reste en contact ? » Dit Mark en douceur.

Danielle fronça les sourcils, l'air de se demander comment cela se faisait que Mark sait ça. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Matt qui lui fit un sourire innocent, elle semblait deviner que c'était lui qui avait tout dit à Mark. Elle soupira, un peu mal à l'aise tout en disant timidement :

« -Oui… Enfin… Je veux dire… Je n'ai rien de vraiment intéressant, alors je me disais que tu n'allais pas vouloir rester en contact de toute manière. »

Mark sourit et mit une main amicale sur l'une des épaules de Danielle.

« -Sache que tu as tort… Je tien à notre belle amitié. Peu importe nos différences, ça n'as pas d'importance. Ça ne nous empêchera pas d'être de bons amis. » Dit-il amicalement en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

Danielle sourit, l'air rassurée. Je souris en les regardant, les trouvant mignons. Ont se remit à parler d'un peu de tout et de rien joyeusement. J'étais heureuse de rester en contact avec eux. J'aurais bien aimé avec Richard aussi, mais bon… Pour mon bien, il ne valait mieux pas.

14h venait d'arriver au moment où Matt annonça qu'ont devraient prendre la route pour ne pas arriver trop tard à Montréal. Ont se retrouva donc tous devant le chalet pour faire nos au revoir.

« -C'était super de vous rencontrer, les filles. » Dit Danneel tout en me faisant amicalement la bise.

« -Oui, il faudra recommencer ça. Avoir un peu de compagnie féminine était très agréable. » Sourit Gen' tout en me faisant elle aussi la bise à son tour.

« -Tsssh… Je suis sûr que vous dite ça, parce que vous pouvez maintenant beaucoup plus parler de nous entres filles ! Héhé, mais j'approuve c'était super de vous rencontrer. » Dit Jensen avec amusement tout en me faisant un câlin amical.

« -Je suis sûr et certain que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'ont se voient. » Sourit Jared tout en me faisant lui aussi un câlin amical.

« -Évidement que ce n'est pas la dernière… Ce début d'amitié est fait pour durer. » Approuva Misha tout en me faisant une accolade amical à son tour.

« -Ont se reverra sans doute plus tôt qu'ont le pense. » Dit Mark tout en me faisant aussi une accolade amical.

« -Ça c'est sûr, ont va vite se redonner des nouvelles. » Sourit Rob tout en me serrant à son tour fortement contre lui.

Je souris en les regardant un moment tour à tour, alors que je me retrouva alors face à Richard. J'hésita un moment, et il parue lui aussi hésitant. Mais il finit par s'approcher vers moi et il me fit un câlin un peu maladroitement tout en disant :

« -Je l'espère aussi vraiment. »

J'avala ma salive avec difficulté et me laissa un instant faire, alors que je ferma un moment les yeux en sentant le parfum de Richard venir me chatouiller les narines. Il sentait vraiment bon, comme toujours. Mais je fini par me dégagée doucement de lui avec un sourire un peu triste. Je détourna rapidement le regard de Richard, ne voulant pas laisser voir ma tristesse.

Danielle fit aussi ses au revoir, échangeant quelques bises et accolades amical. Puis ont monta par la suite dans la voiture sur la banquette arrière avec Matt au volant. Matt démarra le moteur et ont se mis en route vers Montréal. Je me mise à regarder silencieusement part la fenêtre alors que le paysage défilait sous mes yeux. À peine 5 minutes plus tard, je sentie malgré moi le sommeil me gagner. Les voyages m'avais toujours donné envie de dormir…


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10 : Retour à la vie tranquille… Ou presque.**_

À peine 5-10 minutes de route de faite, que j'avais déjà trouvée un profond sommeil.

« -Hé Cath'… Ma belle, nous sommes arrivés. » Dit alors la voix de Matt en me sortant de mon sommeil.

J'étouffa un petit grognement, je m'étira en douceur et ouvrit lentement mes yeux pour réaliser que nous étions en effet arriver à destination. Matt venait de garer sa voiture juste en face de l'immeuble où était mon appartement ainsi que celui de Danielle. Danielle prise son sac, je prise le mien et Matt prit son propre sac et ma tente qu'il tenait à m'aider à porter. Malgré que je lui aille dit que je pouvais me débrouillée, mais bon, il avait insisté. Ont monta les quelques escaliers jusqu'à nos appartement. Matt et moi souhaitions une bonne soirée à Danielle, alors que celle-ci alla dans son appartement située juste en face du mien. Je déverrouilla ensuite ma porte de mon appartement, puis j'invita Matt à y entrer. Il ne se fit pas prier. À peine entré qu'il faisait déjà comme chez lui ! Il alla porter ma tente dans l'un de mes placards de rangement, il mit son sac dans la chambre d'amis, puis il se prit une bière froide du frigo avant de s'installer confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils au salon. Je me prise moi aussi une bière, puis je prise place à ses côtés sur le canapé tout en allumant la télévision pour relaxer un peu.

Il était présentement près de 20h30 du soir. Dehors, il faisait noir depuis un moment. Ce n'est pas vraiment idéal de conduire de nuit, j'avais donc invité Matt à rester à dormir pour ce soir. À vrai dire, honnêtement je lui avais carrément dit qu'il pouvait squatter dans mon appartement le temps qu'il le désirait. Sa présence ne me gênait pas du tout, au contraire, ça me faisait plaisir qu'il soit là. Vers 21h, ont décida de se faire des sandwichs au jambon et fromage en guise de repas du soir. Ont ne voulaient pas manger trop gros, mais ont avaient quand même un peu faim. Alors cela était parfait. Ont s'installa alors à la table de la cuisine pour manger tout en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien.

« -Alors… Ça t'a plus, cette semaine de camping ? » Me sourit Matt amicalement tout en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich.

« -Hmm… Oh oui, c'était vraiment super. J'ai aussi adorée rencontrée tes amis et collègues de travail. Vraiment, ils sont tous adorables ! » Dit-je en lui rendant son sourire amicalement.

« -Héhé, tant mieux. Je crois que tu leurs as plus également, il faudrait refaire d'autres activités tous ensembles. » Dit Matt avec un fin sourire en coins.

Je me sentie rougir légèrement et eut un pâle sourire en détournant le regard.

« -Ça serait super, oui. » Dit-je sur un tont détendue.

« -Tu as prévu un truc, demain ? » Dit-il intriguer.

« -Ouais… Enfin… Je dois retourner au boulot, de 8h à 14h. Mais après, je suis libre. Si ça te dit, je pourrais te faire visiter un peu la ville de Montréal. Tu verras, c'est vraiment une belle ville. » Dit-je souriante.

« -Ouais, pourquoi pas. J'en serais bien heureux. » Sourit Matt en retour.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien. Suite à notre repas, Matt m'aida à faire la vaisselle, ont alla écouter un peu la télévision à nouveau puis ont se coucha autour de 23h30. Je devais tout de même être en forme pour demain à mon retour au travail…

Mine de rien, les jours passèrent de nouveau. Sans même que je m'en rends vraiment conte, nous étions à présent à la fin du mois de Juin. Nous étions mêmes dans la dernière semaine du mois, bientôt le mois de Juillet alla faire sa place. Durant les jours écoulés, j'avais beaucoup passé de temps avec Matt. Mon cher meilleur ami squatté toujours chez moi. J'avais eu le temps de lui faire visité la ville, je l'avais présenté à la plus part de mes amies et collègues de travaille aussi. D'ailleurs, la plus part de mes amies et collègues bavaient devant Matt chaque fois qu'il était là. Je trouvais cela drôle à voir, et Matt ne semblait pas trop s'en plaindre. Il semblait apprécier le fait d'être le centre d'attention, surtout de la gente féminine. Je soupçonnais aussi qu'il adorait Montréal et que ma présence le rendais joyeux, deux des raisons pourquoi il était encore chez moi. Je passais aussi beaucoup de temps avec Danielle. J'adorais aussi sa présence à elle, ma chère meilleure amie.

Malgré que les jours c'étaient écouler et que Matt était toujours chez moi, la routine habituelle continuait. J'avais aussi eu quelques nouvelles de Jensen, Jared, Danneel, Gen', Misha, Mark et Rob. Ils m'avaient tous appelé pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Vraiment, ils étaient adorables et j'apprécier le fait de rester en contact avec eux. Je m'étais particulièrement rapprocher un peu de Rob depuis quelques jours. Celui-ci m'appelait au moins une fois par semaine, pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Il était devenue un très bon ami pour moi, je pouvais parler de tout et de rien avec lui sans être juger ni être mal à l'aise. J'avais un peu l'impression qu'il était comme Matt, un second frère pour moi. J'avais aussi entendue dire, que Danielle gardait contact avec tout le monde elle aussi, surtout Mark qu'elle contactait aussi au moins une fois par semaine pour discuter de tout et de rien. Bref, la routine continuait.

Là, en ce moment, nous étions un Samedi après-midi. Il était près de 16h30. J'étais en train de faire un petit ménage dans mon appartement, alors que Matt était allé faire un tour. J'étais en train de finir d'époussetée, quand à ce moment… J'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable sonner. Je sortie mon téléphone portable de mes poches et je regarda qui m'appelais… Le nom de Rob s'afficha alors sur l'afficheur. J'eu un grand sourire et porta mon téléphone à mon oreille tout en disant amicalement et joyeusement :

« -Hello, Rob ! »

« -Hello, Cath' ! Ça va ? » Dit la voix de Rob amicalement.

« -Ça va… Et toi ? » Dit-je souriante.

« -Ouais, ça va… Hey, tu savais que dans deux semaines, il y a une ComicCon près de chez toi, À Montréal ? » Dit-il joyeusement.

« -Oh oui, je sais en effet. Ils le font à chaque année. Mais bon… Je ne sais pas si j'y serais cette année… Je n'ai pas de costumes de prévue. » Dit-je timidement.

« -Ah… Tu devrais y aller ! Tu sais, il est fort probable qu'il y aille des invités très spécial cette année. » Dit Rob avec amusement.

Je fronça les sourcils, un moment songeuse.

« -Des invités très spécial ? Attend… Tu va y être ? » Dit-je soudainement très excitée par cette nouvelle.

« -Eh ouais ! J'y serais avec Richard et Mark également. » Dit Rob sur un tont joyeux.

Mon sourire se fana légèrement au nom de Richard. Je me crispa légèrement et abaissa le regard, pas très sûr de moi.

« -Écoute, je… J'aurais vraiment été heureuse de vous revoir. Mais… Comme j'ai dit, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas de costumes de prévue. » Dit-je un peu gêner.

« -C'est rien ça… T'as qu'à demander un coup de mains à Matt, il est doué pour improviser des costumes. Et puis ça serais chouette si Danielle viens aussi, ça serait super de vous revoir toutes les deux. » Dit Rob d'un tont rassurant.

Je soupira doucement. J'aurais vraiment aimé y être. Surtout que j'adorais les ComicCon. Mais honnêtement, j'étais aussi très mal à l'aise de me retrouver de nouveau face à face avec Richard. Depuis mon retour de la semaine du Camping, j'avais tout fait pour l'oublier… J'avais effacée ma FanPage de Facebook sur lui, j'avais bloqué son nom de mon Facebook pour pas qu'il me contact, j'avais même réunis tous mes films de lui pour ne plus les écouter et j'avais retiré tous mes posters et affiches de lui de mes murs dans ma chambre pour mettre le tout dans une grosse boite en carton au fond de mon garde-robe. Je me suis dit que j'alla me débarrasser de cette boite plus tard, mais je l'avais toujours pas fait pour le moment. Honnêtement, je craignais de le revoir de peur qu'il asseye une nouvelle approche qui me sera désagréable. Mais j'avais aussi très envie de revoir les autres malgré tout.

« -Je… J'en sais trop rien, Robbie'. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Bien… Promet moi d'y réfléchir au moins ? » Dit Rob amicalement.

« -Ouais… D'accord. » Dit-je avec un pâle sourire.

« -Bien, super… Je dois te laisser, j'ai une séance de photo-op avec des Fans dans quelques minutes. Ont se rappelle en semaine. À plus tard, je t'adore. » Dit-il d'un tont de voix bienveillant.

« -D'accord… Oui, à plus tard. Je t'adore aussi. » Dit-je amicalement.

Ont raccrocha, je remise mon téléphone portable dans mes poches et je me remise à faire mon ménage, tout en réfléchissant à ce que Rob venait de me dire. Il n'avait pas tort… Peut-être que je pourrais bien me permettre de venir à la ComicCon avec Danielle et Matt pour les revoir. Et puis, j'étais sûr que Danielle alla être heureuse de revoir Mark.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, quand à ce moment… Mon téléphone portable sonna de nouveau. Je le prise de nouveau dans ma main et regarda l'afficheur… Le nom de Rob s'y afficha de nouveau. Je souris doucement et porta mon téléphone à mon oreille tout en disant avec une pointe d'amusement :

« -Je croyais que tu allais à une séance de photo-op… Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ! »

« -AH ! Enfin je réussis à te parler ! Si tu savais tout le mal que je me suis donner pour asseyez de prendre contact avec toi… J'ai demandé ton numéro à Jensen et même à Jared, mais ils ont refusés de me le donner. J'ai même asseyez de te chercher sur Facebook, mais il m'est impossible de te contacter part là. Tu as bloqué mon nom, avoue-le ! » Dit alors une voix familière mais qui n'étais pas celle de Rob.

Je sentie mon cœur faire un bon en reconnaissant cette voix…

« -Richard, c'est toi ? Tu as pris le téléphone de Rob ?! » Dit-je un peu confuse.

« -Ouais, j'en n'ai profité pendant qu'il est à sa séance de photo-op. Ça fait du bien d'entendre ta douce voix. » Dit la voix de Richard d'un tont enjôleur.

Je soupira et roula des yeux, cette fois agacer.

« -Si tu veux me contactez pour me faire encore des excuses, c'est inutile. Laisse-moi tranquille, ma réponse est toujours non… Je ne veux pas reprendre contact avec toi. Alors rend son téléphone à Rob, c'est vraiment stupide ! » Dit-je avec agacement.

« -Rooh, aller ! J'en n'ai marre que tu me fais la tête, ça me rend dingue qu'une fille aussi chouette que toi m'ignore comme ça. Laisse-moi une chance de te montrer que j'ai eu ma leçon. Je ne ferais pas le con cette fois, juré. » Dit Richard en douceur.

« -Non, ça suffit ! Fous moi la paix maintenant, et t'as intérêt à ne plus m'appeler ! » Dit-je toujours avec agacement.

J'entendis Richard qui semblait asseyez de me convaincre, mais trop tard… Je venais de lui raccrocher au nez. Je lâcha un grand soupir. J'étais à la fois agacer et confuse. Et s'il avait vraiment eu sa leçon ? NON ! Je ne devais pas céder, surtout pas ! Je sortie de mes penser, en entendant une nouvelle fois mon téléphone portable sonner. Je regarda et vue de nouveau le nom de Rob apparaitre. Me doutant que c'était Richard encore, je ne répondis donc pas et laissa sonner. Je me remise au ménage, ignorant mon téléphone qui n'arrêta pas de sonner encore et encore !

J'avais maintenant fini mon ménage. Mais mon téléphone n'arrêta toujours pas de sonner. Cela faisait au moins une quinzaine de fois qu'il sonnait ! Cela alla finir par me rendre dingue ! Je me décida toutefois de regarder mes messages vocal, car je réalisa que j'en avais 5 nouveaux. Je les écouta et réalisa que c'était tous de la part de Richard… Il me disait de répondre au téléphone, qu'il voulait juste faire copain-copain, que je devrais lui faire confiance cette fois-ci, qu'il était vraiment désoler d'avoir été aussi con, que j'alla le rendre dingue à pas répondre et blah-blah-blah ! Arrrgn ! Sérieusement, c'est moi qui alla devenir folle à force d'entendre mon téléphone sonnée sans arrêt comme ça. Après un moment, je prenais même plus la peine d'écouter mes messages, me disant que s'il remplissait ma boite vocale il alla peut-être enfin arrêter d'appeler !

Il était maintenant près de 18h. Matt n'était toujours pas revenu, il était surement allé faire quelques courses. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour lui, je savais qu'il savait se débrouiller. Mais depuis maintenant près de deux heures, mon téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner encore et encore. Je savais que c'était Richard, alors je l'ignorais du mieux que je pouvais. Mais après un moment, je commença vraiment à devenir folle ! Quand mon téléphone portable sonna pour la centième fois et que je vue le nom de Rob s'afficher de nouveau, je lâcha un grand soupir d'agacement et me décida alors à répondre tout en disant d'un tont froid et agacer :

« -Bon ça suffit, oui ?! Tu va me foutre la paix, espèce de pot de colle ! »

« -Je… Quoi ? » Dit alors la voix de Rob l'air confus.

Je sursauta légèrement. Je me sentie rougir de honte et très mal à l'aise. Merdouille, c'était vraiment Rob… Ce n'était pas Richard.

« -Ah mince… Non, excuse-moi Rob… Je ne m'adressais pas à toi… C'est que… Je… Je croyais que c'était… Enfin… Aucune importance… Excuse-moi… » Dit-je maladroitement très gêner de la situation.

« -Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je crois comprendre… Richard n'as pas arrêté de t'appeler, c'est ça ? » Dit Rob doucement.

« -Mouais… Il t'a piqué ton téléphone pour me contacter. Il m'a rendue folle à force de m'appeler comme ça sans arrêt. Il a même remplis ma boite vocale ! C'est un vrai crétin, doublé d'un pot de colle. » Dit-je en soupirant d'agacement.

« -Il n'as pas arrêté de vouloir te contacter depuis qu'ont s'est quitté de la semaine de camping. Il m'a demandé je ne sais trop combien de fois ton numéro, mais j'ai refusé de lui donner. Me disant que tu avais surement tes raisons de ne pas vouloir qu'il te contact. Écoute… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux exactement, mais le fait que tu l'ignore comme ça le rend fou dingue. Il n'abandonnera pas si tôt. Je ne l'ai jamais vue agir comme ça pour une fille. Il t'apprécie vraiment, tu sais. Tu ne veux pas au moins asseyez de lui parler ? » Dit Rob en douceur.

« -Non… Rob, écoute… Il sait très bien pourquoi je refuse de reprendre contact avec lui. Dit lui que peu importe ce qu'il compte faire, je ne céderais pas. S'il te plaît, dit lui juste que j'en n'ai marre de son jeu stupide de vouloir me contacter. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il me laisse tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Si un jour ont se croise, je continuerais à l'ignorer. » Dit-je avec un petit soupir.

« -Très bien… Je lui ferais le message. Mais sache qu'il semblait vraiment tenir à toi. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais… Sache que Rich' n'est pas un si mauvais gars, il faut juste apprendre à le connaitre. » Dit Rob amicalement d'un tont rassurant.

Je resta un moment silencieuse, un peu songeuse. Mais je ne répliqua pas, en gardant un moment silence.

« -Bon… Écoute, tu peux dire à Matt de m'appeler quand tu le verras ? Je crois que son téléphone n'as plus de batterie. J'aimerais lui parler pour la ComicCon de dans deux semaines. » Dit Rob amicalement.

« -D'accord, je lui diras. » Dit-je en douceur.

Ont se souhaita une bonne fin de soirée, puis ont raccrocha. Je me laissa alors tomber sur le fauteuil avec un grand soupir. Décidément, me débarrasser de Richard n'alla pas être aussi facile que je l'aurais voulue. J'avais réussis à l'oublier un peu, mais voilà qu'il revenait en flèche ! Et je sentais que cela était que le début. Mais bon, pour le moment, je préférais ne pas trop y penser. Je devais passer par-dessus, la routine normal devais continuer…


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Chapitre 11 : Magasinage et petite discussion.**_

Une semaine c'était de nouveau écouler. Mine de rien, nous étions à présent au début du mois de Juillet. En une semaine, Danielle et Matt avait appris pour la ComicCon. La ComicCon alla se faire le Week-End prochain, et Rob, Richard et Mark alla faire parties des invités spéciaux qui alla y être. Danielle avait son Kiosque d'Artisan, en tant que Artiste-Peintre, elle aimait afficher quelques-unes de ses Arts sur le thème de la ComicCon. Elle le faisait presque à chaque année, il était donc normal qu'elle y soit. Et évidemment, dès que Matt avait appris que ses amis alla y être, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde et il avait été réservé tout de suite deux paire de billets, un pour lui-même et un autre pour moi-même. Il ne m'avait même pas demandé mon Avis ! En gros, il m'obligeait carrément à l'accompagner, que ont je le veule ou pas. Danielle semblait heureuse de venir à la ComicCon et de revoir Mark surtout. Pour ma part, je devais m'avouée une peu nerveuse. Le fait d'aller à la ComicCon et de revoir Rob et Mark me rendait aussi très heureuse, mais c'est plutôt la présence de Richard qui me rendait un peu nerveuse. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas laisser paraitre ma nervosité face à Matt. J'asseyais alors de la camoufler tant bien que mal. Prétendant que ma légère nervosité était simplement dû au fait que je n'aille toujours pas trouver de Costume pour les trois jours de la ComicCon, et que l'évènement était pour le Week-End prochain.

Mais bon, malgré l'évènement de la ComicCon, la routine habituelle continuait. Tout se passait toujours très bien à mon travail, malgré le fait que toutes mes collègues de travail de la gente féminine semblaient soudainement s'intéresser plus à moi à cause que je sois en contact avec le célèbre Matt Cohen et quelques autres Acteurs de la Série-Télévisée de Supernatural. Mais bon, honnêtement, cela me vexais pas. Je trouvais ça plutôt amusant de les voir faire. En dehors de mon travail, pendant la semaine qui s'était écoulé, j'en avais profité pour faire visiter un peu plus la ville à Matt. À présent, il semblait se sentir comme chez lui ! J'appréciais vraiment le fait que Matt passe quelques temps avec moi. De toute façon, j'avais jamais vraiment aimé être seule, le fait que Matt soit dans les parages me rassurais et m'apaisais beaucoup.

Bref…

Nous étions présentement un Mardi après-midi. Il était présentement 14h, je venais de terminer ma journée de travail. Comme chaque fois que je terminais ma journée, Matt m'attendais dehors avec sa voiture. Quand je sortie de ma boutique, je souris doucement en le voyant. Doucement accoté contre le capot de sa voiture, les bras croisée sur son torse, il m'adressa un fin sourire en remarquant ma présence.

« -Hello, Matt. Ça va ? » Dit-je en douceur en m'approchant de lui pour lui faire un câlin amical.

« -Hello, ma belle. Ouais, ça va et toi ? » Dit-il amicalement en me rendant mon accolade.

« -Ouais, ça va. » Dit-je en lui souriant.

Il me donna un bisou amical sur l'une de mes joues puis il sourit amuser en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de ma boutique. Je suivie son regard et remarqua la présence de ma Patronne dans la vitrine qui nous faisaient de grand signe de au revoir dans la vitrine, avec un grand sourire rêveuse en direction de Matt. Je ricana tout bas et fit un petit au revoir de la main, alors que Matt fit un grand sourire et un signe de au revoir de la main également. Je fis le tour de la voiture et alla m'assoir du côté passager, alors que Matt prit place du côté conducteur. Il s'assura que je sois bel et bien attachée, puis il démarra la voiture et se mit à rouler. Je fronça toutefois les sourcils, remarquant qu'il ne prenait pas le même chemin que d'habitude…

« -Tu prend un autre chemin pour aller à la maison ? » Dit-je un peu confuse.

« -Je me suis dit que ont pourraient en profiter pour aller regarder pour un Costume pour toi, pour la ComicCon de ce week-End. Et ne dit pas que tu ne veux pas y aller maintenant… Tu dit toujours ça ! Et je te fais remarquer que les jours avance, alors autant y aller maintenant ! Danielle est supposée venir nous rejoindre au magasin ''Le Moulin Rose''. » Sourit Matt.

Je soupira doucement, mais je ne répliqua pas. Je savais que cela était inutile. Quand Matt avait une idée en tête, valait mieux ne pas répliquer. Il était encore plus têtu que moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, ont se retrouva au magasin ''Le Moulin Rose'' qui était un magasin spécialisé dans les déguisements et accessoires de Costumes. Danielle était déjà arrivée, ont la retrouva sur place et ont commença à regarder les nombreux déguisements. Danielle faisait partie des Artisanes pour la ComicCon, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Pour le Vendredi elle avait prévue de ce déguisée en Lucifer version féminine, pour le Samedi en Assassin Creed version féminine, puis le Dimanche elle comptait être en Harley Quinn version ''Arkham City''. Elle avait déjà ses Costumes, mais il lui manquait quelques accessoires et maquillages spéciaux qu'elle voulait s'acheter. Pour ma part, j'avais vraiment aucune idée de en quoi me déguiser ! Honnêtement, tous les costumes ici étaient très osés. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être à l'aise d'en porter un.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 20 minutes que nous étions dans cette boutique et j'avais toujours rien trouvé ! Je gardais dans toute les rangées, j'avais même asseyez plusieurs Costumes mais aucun ne me plaisait vraiment. Ou alors, je les trouvais tous trop oser pour moi. J'étais présentement enfermée dans une des cabines d'essayage, alors que Danielle et Matt me passait plusieurs Costumes au hasard pour voir si cela me plaisais.

« -Tout ça est vraiment ridicule… Faut se rendre à l'évidence, ses déguisements là sont beaucoup trop oser pour moi. » Dit-je avec un long soupir toujours enfermée dans la cabine d'essayage.

« -Mais non, tu va finir par trouver. Aller, sort de là ! Ont veux voir le résultat. » Dit Danielle sur un tont amusée.

Je regarda mon reflet dans le miroir de la cabine. Je portais présentement un costume de Harley Quinn version du film ''Suicide Squad''. C'était une version vraiment, mais alors vraiment très sexy et osé ! Je portais une paire de mini-short moitié rouge et moitié bleu pâle qui m'arrivais juste en dessous des fesses, un t-shirt très moulant et qui laissait entrevoir mon ventre moitié rouge en haut et blanc vers le bas sur lequel était écrit en noir ''Daddy's lil monster'', et je portais aussi une petite veste moulante moitié rouge et moitié bleu pâle avec quelques motifs dorés. J'avais l'impression que ce déguisement tait beaucoup trop moulée et sexy pour moi.

« -Euhhh… Je ne sais pas trop… » Dit-je pas très à l'aise de me montrer dans cette tenue.

« -Rohh… Aller, arrête de faire ta timide ! Ya que moi et Danielle dans la boutique, et le vendeur est à l'avant à la caisse. Alors, va-y sort ! » Dit Matt avec amusement.

Je soupira et me décida toute fois de leur montrer le résultat. J'ouvris timidement la porte tout en fixant timidement le sol, tout en sentant mes joues prendre feu.

« -Ça ne me va pas du tout, je sais… » Dit-je timidement.

« -Tu plaisante ! Ça te va vraiment bien comme Costume ! » Sourit Danielle.

Je releva timidement la tête et remarqua que Danielle me souriait, alors que de son côté Matt semblait un moment bouche-bé face à mon déguisement.

« -Waw… Dit donc, c'est vrai que ça te va super bien. » Dit Matt en reprenant enfin ses esprits tout en me faisant un clin d'œil amical.

« -Vous trouvez… Ce n'est pas trop vulgaire ? » Dit-je toujours hésitante.

« -Pas du tout ! » Dirent-t-ils en même temps.

« -Il te manque que la fameuse bat de baseball, un peu de maquillage et de la teinture pour la pointe de tes cheveux ! Je suis sûr qu'ont peux trouver ça quelques par ici. » Dit Danielle souriante tout en se dirigeant vers la rangée d'accessoires.

Je souris doucement et me tourna de nouveau vers le miroir. D'un côté, c'est vrai qu'il était super ce déguisement, malgré qu'il soit très osé. Je remarqua Matt s'approcher de moi, je remarqua son reflet me sourire dans le miroir.

« -Tu est adorable. » Me sourit-il amicalement.

« -Merci. » Dit-je avec un sourire timide.

Danielle m'avais trouvée tous les accessoires nécessaires. Je décida alors de prendre ce premier déguisement, que j'alla sans nul doute mettre pour le Dimanche. Je retourna alors dans la cabine d'essayage, pour me trouver deux autres Costumes.

« -Tien… Asseye celui-là ! » Dit alors Matt en me passant un Costume au-dessus de la cabine.

Ne faisant pas trop attention à l'étiquette qui montrait de quel Costume il s'agissait, je l'enfila au hasard. C'est en le mettant que je réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait d'un déguisement de ''La Petite Sirène'' ! Je portais maintenant une jupe très moulante de couleur vert émeraude qui m'arrivait environs aux genoux part devant et très longue qui frôlait le sol en forme de queue de poisson derrière moi, en guise de haut je portais maintenant un style de haut de bikini en forme de coquillages en violet pâle, et je portais aussi une perruque de couleur rouge avec une étoile de mer sur le côté. Le résultat était peut-être très moulant, mais aussi très ressemblant. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de se déguisement, car malgré tout il était bien fait.

« -Sérieusement… Matt, La Petite Sirène ?! » Dit-je pas très sûr en me regardant dans le miroir.

« -Bah quoi… J'adore Ariel ! Et je sais que tu l'aimais bien toi aussi. Quand ont étaient petit, ont écoutaient de Disney tous les jours ! Aller, en mémoire de notre belle enfance, montre nous un peu le résultat ! » Dit Matt avec amusement.

Je soupira en roulant des yeux, soupçonnant fortement Matt d'asseyez de me rendre ridicule pour rigoler un peu de moi ! Je souris malicieusement… Héhé, s'il voulait me rendre ridicule, il alla être déçu. Car vraiment, ce déguisement n'était pas si mal. Je sortie alors timidement de la cabine et montra le résultat.

« -Waw ! J'adore ! » Sourit Danielle.

« -Et moi qui croyais rire un peu… Me voilà déçu. Il n'est pas mal du tout ce déguisement finalement, il te va même très bien ! » Sourit Matt à son tour.

Je rigola doucement et me regarda de nouveau dans le miroir.

« -C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas si mal. Je pense même que je vais le prendre pour Samedi. » Dit-je amusée de la situation.

« -Super ! Il te reste qu'à choisir celui que tu feras pour Vendredi. » Dit Danielle amicalement.

Je soupira doucement et fit un petit sourire tout en disant :

« -Honnêtement, j'en n'ai assez d'asseyez tous les déguisements de la boutique. J'improviserais un déguisement d'ici là. »

« -Alléluia ! Et si ont allaient manger, je meurs de faim ! » Dit Matt joyeusement.

Je souris et hocha la tête pour approuver son idée. Je retourna alors dans la cabine d'essayage pour remettre mon linge. J'alla ensuite à la caisse pour payer le tout, puis ont sortie de la boutique. Danielle prise sa voiture, alors que j'alla avec Matt à sa voiture à lui. Je mise mes nouveaux achats dans sa valise, puis je m'installa du côté passager alors que Matt prit place du côté conducteur. Ont alla ensuite à un restaurant en ville pour manger tous les trois ensembles. Suite à un bon repas, ont retourna à la maison. Danielle alla dans son appartement en nous souhaitant une bonne fin d'après-midi, puis Matt et moi ont alla dans mon appartement tout en lui souhaitant aussi une bonne fin d'après-midi.

Dès qu'ont rentra, j'alla porter tous mes achats dans ma chambre. J'alla ensuite prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre, puis je me mise déjà en pyjama. Un peu plus tard, alors que 20h30 arriva, Matt était au salon en train d'écouter un film qui passait à la télévision, alors que pour ma part j'étais dans ma chambre en train de réfléchir à quel Costume je pourrais improvisée pour le Vendredi à la ComicCon. Mais malheureusement, j'avais rien qui faisait vraiment déguisement… Enfin, oui j'avais bien un déguisement. Il s'agissait de ma version féminine de Casa Érotica, un personnage que Richard faisait dans la Série-Télévisée de Supernatural. J'avais un jour eut l'idée de ce déguisement pour justement aller à une ComicCon, mais j'avais jamais osée le mettre vraiment. Mais là… Là, c'était différent. Je ne pouvais pas porter ce costume ! De un, Matt alla me taquiner tout la journée si j'osais le mettre… De deux, je trouvais ce déguisement encore une fois trop sexy pour moi… Et trois, je ne voulais pas porter mon déguisement de Casa Érotica version féminine alors que Richard alla y être… Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine que je mettais cela pour lui plaire ! J'alla devoir réfléchir à autre chose d'ici Vendredi, Tout sauf ça !

J'étais perdue dans mes penser, quand à ce moment, mon téléphone portable sonna. Je le prise entre mes mains et regard le nom qui s'afficha… Rob. Je soupira doucement, ne savant pas trop si j'alla avoir vraiment affaire à Rob ou alors si ça allait encore une fois être Richard. Je décida toutefois de répondre. Je porta alors mon téléphone portable à mon oreille, un peu sur mes gardes tout en disant :

« -Oui, allô ? »

« -Bonsoir, ma belle. » Dit alors la voix familière de Richard sur un tont séducteur.

Je soupira en roulant des yeux.

« -Richard… Je croyais avoir été claire. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans ''Ne m'appelle plus jamais'' ?! Et puis, je ne suis pas ta belle ! » Dit-je avec une pointe d'agacement.

« -Du calme. C'est qu'un petit surnom amical, tu dit pourtant rien quand c'est Matt qui te surnomme comme ça. » Dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement tout en ignorant mes premières phrases.

Je soupira de nouveau longuement, tout en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Gardant toutefois mon téléphone à mon oreille je répliqua toujours avec une pointe d'agacement :

« -Tu est vraiment casse-pieds, tu sais ça ?! »

« -Bon très bien… Je change de surnom si tu préfère. Hmm… Chérie ? Non, non trop vite pour ce surnom… Hmm… Ah ! J'ai trouvé : Tigresse ! Parce que malgré tes airs timide et réserver, tu as un fort caractère, comme une Tigresse ! » Dit Richard avec une pointe d'amusement mais l'air un peu adoucit à la fois.

Malgré que je sois un peu agacée, je ne pû m'empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirée en un très fin sourire en coin. Je ne pûe m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire doucement.

« -Casse-pieds, et désespérant en plus de ça. C'est de mieux en mieux. » Dit-je ironiquement avec une pointe d'amusement malgré tout.

« -Peut-être bien… Mais, j'ai au moins réussis à te faire rire. Ne le nie pas, je t'ai entendue. » Dit Richard malicieusement avec lui aussi une pointe d'amusement.

Je souris un peu plus, tout en haussant un sourcil.

« -Ne t'imagine pas des trucs. Tu est simplement tellement désespérant que je préfère en rigoler plutôt que de me prendre la tête avec ça. D'une certaine manière, tu m'agace mais… J'ai vécue bien pire comme situation. » Dit-je un peu plus calmement avec un pâle sourire.

« -Vraiment ? Alors, si tu as vécue pire, j'ai des chances de retrouver ton amitié ? » Dit Richard avec espoir.

Je soupira. Décidément, il n'alla pas me lâcher avec ça. J'alla répliquer mais, Richard me coupa tout en disant :

« -Ne me répond pas tout de suite ! Je serais patienté, fait qu'y réfléchir pour l'instant. De toute façon, ont dois ce voir ce Week-End… Tu va à la ComicCon, pas vrai ? »

« -Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix d'y venir. Matt m'as acheté un billet sans même demander mon Avis. Du coup, je ne peux pas vraiment refusée. Alors oui, j'y serais. » Dit-je doucement.

« -Bien, super… Ont se verras là-bas dans ce cas. Et je te ferais voir mon véritable moi, sans tenter quoi que ce soit cette fois-ci. » Dit-il amicalement.

« -Ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit envers moi, pendant trois jours ? Voilà qui sera un grand défi pour toi ! Bien… Si tu réussis à ne pas te montrer trop dragueur envers moi pendant trois jours, alors peut-être… Je dit bien peut-être… Que j'accepterais de reprendre notre amitié à zéro. » Dit-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

« -Très bien, ont fait comme ça ! » Dit Richard avec une pointe d'amusement.

« -Super. » Dit-je avec un fin sourire en coin.

« -Et sinon… Ça va ? Matt est toujours chez toi ? Il ne t'embête pas trop ? » Dit-il d'un tont détendue.

« -Hum… Nan, ça va super. J'aime bien la présence de Matt. Ça fait du bien de le retrouver, après tant d'année de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de le revoir. Je suis heureuse de rattraper le temps perdue. Et toi, alors… Hum… Ça va, avec les Conventions et tout ça ? » Dit-je sur une tont un peu plus détendue également.

« -Mouais, ça va… Honnêtement, j'adore être aux Conventions ! Les Fans, ils sont tous si heureux quand ils sont là. Et cette joie intense, j'aime la partager avec eux. » Dit-il doucement.

Je me surprise à sourire un peu plus doucement. J'aimais beaucoup la façon dont il parlait des Fans, il semblait vraiment les apprécier autant que eux l'appréciait lui et les autres Acteurs. Je discuta encore quelques minutes avec Richard, me surprenant à discuter avec lui de tout et de rien comme si ont ne c'était jamais disputer. Sans même m'en rendre vraiment conte, notre amitié semblait déjà repartir sur une meilleure base. Du moins, pour l'instant. Je restais un peu sur mes gardes… Mais bon, j'espérais vraiment ne pas me tromper cette fois.

Environs 30 minutes plus tard, Richard et moi décidions de raccrocher. Richard disait que le téléphone portable de Rob commençait à presque plus avoir de batterie, tout comme le mien d'ailleurs. Ont se souhaitaient alors une bonne semaine, puis ont se dit à Vendredi. Quand je raccrocha, j'avais un grand sourire rêveuse sur mes lèvres. Allongée sur le dos dans mon lit, je souriais rêveusement quand à ce moment…

« -Tien, tien… Je peux savoir qui est l'heureux Élu qui te fait sourire de façon si béta? » Dit alors la voix de Matt mi-enjoué et mi-malicieux.

Je sursauta légèrement. Je me redressa et remarqua alors sa présence. Près de ma porte d'entrée, il était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et m'adressait un sourire moqueur en m'observant. Je me sentie rougir et lui jeta un regard légèrement outré.

« -Arrrgnh ! Matt ! Arrête de m'espionner quand je suis au téléphone ! Et puis je ne souris pas de façon béta ! » Dit-je en roulant des yeux toutefois avec un petit sourire.

« -Mouais, mouais… Si tu le dit. Aller, dit-moi à qui tu parlais ? Juré, je ne lui démolirais pas la figure… Du moins, pas trop. Je vais même peut-être lui dire un grand merci pour te faire sourire de la sorte. » Dit Matt avec amusement tout en venant s'assoir sur mon lit près de moi.

« -Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs… Je ne faisais que discuter de tout et de rien avec Richard. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Quoi… Rich' ?! Sérieusement… C'est avec lui que tu as discuté si longtemps ?! » S'étonna Matt.

« -Pas si longtemps que ça, tu exagère… » Dit-je sur la défensive.

« -Oh oui… C'est sûr, 30 minutes c'est rien ! » Dit Matt moqueusement avec un sourire en coin.

« -Tsssh… C'est bon, fou moi la paix ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute manière ?! C'est mon téléphone pas le tien ! » Dit-je en lui tirant la langue.

Matt fronça doucement les sourcils et se mit à me dévisager longuement. Pourquoi il me fixait comme ça d'un coup ?

« -Il te plait ? » Dit-il après un lourd moment de silence.

J'écarquilla les yeux, tout en sentant soudainement mes joues prendre feu. Une tomate bien mûre aurait été jalouse de ma rougeur en ce moment précis.

« -Quoi ?! Je… Non ! Pas du tout ! » Dit-je outré en me mettant à le dévisager à mon tour.

Matt continua de me fixer longuement un moment, avant de sourire malicieusement en faisant bouger ses sourcils de haut en bas.

« -C'est ça ouais… À d'autre ! » Dit Matt en me faisant un petit clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin.

« -Mais puisse ce que je te dit que non ! Il ne me plait pas du tout ! » Dit-je en soupirant.

« -Je te connais Cath'… Je connais ce sourire béta que tu fais chaque fois que quelqu'un te plait bien. » Dit Matt en m'observant.

« -Ça suffit, oui ! Je te dit que non… De toute façon, je ne me laisserais pas charmer part ses belles paroles, pas après ce qui s'a passé à la semaine du Camping. » Dit-je avec agacement.

Le sourire de Matt se fana lentement alors qu'il plissa légèrement les yeux en me regardant attentivement. C'est à ce moment que je réalisa trop tard ce que je venais de dire.

« -Attend… Quoi ? Une minute… Il s'est passé quoi exactement à la semaine du Camping ? » Dit Matt le regard soudainement plus intense et sérieux.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. C'est du jolie… Et moi qui ne voulait surtout pas lui dire ce qui c'était passer cette semaine-là, de peur de détruire leur si bel amitié. J'avais maintenant tout gâché.

« -Oublie ça… Je t'assure, c'est rien de grave. C'est du passer maintenant. » Dit-je maladroitement le regard toujours baisser.

Matt soupira et posa l'une de ses mains sur l'un de mes genoux. Je redressa doucement mes yeux en sa direction, toujours pas très à l'aise.

« -Du passer, mon œil ! Tu va tout me dire, maintenant. Si Richard à oser te faire quoi que ce soit qui ne t'as pas plus, je veux le savoir. » Dit Matt le regard intense.

« -S'il te plait… Promet-moi de ne pas t'énerver. » Dit-je le regard suppliant.

« -Dit-moi tout et je verrais bien… » Dit Matt sans me lâcher du regard.

Je soupira doucement. Je prise une grande respiration et me décida alors à tout lui raconté sur ce qui c'était passer entre Richard et moi.

« -Depuis le premier jour de la semaine du Camping, il n'arrête pas de me faire du rentre-dedans… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Dès la deuxième journée passer ensembles, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que si j'étais intéresser à passer du bon temps en sa compagnie, sa tente était grande ouverte ! J'ai évidemment refusé l'offre tout en lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas ce genre de fille à faire des histoires que d'une nuit. Mais, il s'est mis en tête de vouloir me faire craquer ! Peu de temps après, j'en n'ai eu marre et en me voyant m'énervée il m'a alors fait ses excuses en me proposant de reprendre notre amitié à zéro. Je me suis dit qu'il était sincère, alors j'ai accepté de reprendre notre amitié à zéro. Tout semblait mieux aller entre nous depuis mais… Il a tout gâché, encore une fois ! Tu te souviens de la veille de notre départ, quand il m'as proposé de me donner un peu de sa crème-solaire et je l'ai suivis jusqu'aux tentes ? Et bien, je lui a dit que j'alla le retrouver à sa tente dans quelques minutes, que j'alla d'abord aller porter ma robe à ma tente pour pas la salir. Mais… Quand je suis arrivée à sa tente, il m'y attendait à poil ! Oui, carrément à poil ! J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que ce n'étais pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête… Il à tenter de me convaincre que malgré tout, j'aimerais bien en profité un peu… J'ai été confuse… Il s'est rapprocher de moi et il à poser ses mains sur mes hanches, avant que l'une d'entre elle glisse sur mes fesses. C'est à ce moment que j'ai repris mes esprits et je lui à donner une gifle magistrale en plein figure ! Je lui est ensuite dit que j'en avais marre de son petit jeu à la con, et j'ai quitté la tente. Le jour de notre départ, il a asseyez de s'excuser à nouveau mais j'ai refusé. Danielle lui a même passé un savon, pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir de me traiter comme un vulgaire bout de viande. Depuis ce moment, une petite tension régnait entre nous deux et je refusais de reprendre contact avec lui. » Expliquais-je doucement.

Matt m'écouta parler. Il semblait rester calme, mais à son regard intense et à ses traits de son visage qui c'était légèrement durcis, je pouvais deviner que intérieurement il bouillonnait de rage.

« -Malgré cette tension, il n'as pas arrêté de vouloir me recontacter pour me convaincre de recommencer notre amitié, cette fois vraiment pour de vrai et sans tenter quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais refusée de reprendre contact mais… Je dois avouer que je suis songeuse. Je veux dire… Derrière ses grands airs, il ne doit pas être si désagréable que ça. Et j'aimerais vraiment connaitre son véritable lui, juste être une de ses amies. Donc, suite à notre discussion de ce soir, j'ai pris la décision que s'il sait faire preuve d'un peu de tenue durant les trois jours de la ComicCon, alors peut-être que j'accepterais de reprendre notre amitié à zéro. En espérant que ça soit un bon choix cette fois-ci. » Dit-je calmement.

Matt ferma un moment les yeux, l'air de faire son grand possible pour garder son calme. Je soupira doucement et mise mes mains sur les siennes en douceur.

« -Désoler si je ne t'ai rien dit plus tôt, mais… J'avais peur de gâcher votre belle amitié. » Dit-je en douceur.

Matt rouvrit ses yeux et me jeta un regard intense.

« -Je lui avais pourtant bien fait comprendre, dès le premier jour, que si il osait s'approcher de toi il alla être mort ! » Dit-il le regard agacé.

« -Je t'assure, Matt… Ça va. Il à tenter oui, mais il ne m'a rien fait du tout. Et puis, il n'est pas le seul coupable… Je crois l'être autant que lui dans tout ça. Je me suis peut-être un peu laisser charmer part ses belles paroles, du coup la tentation était surement tentante pour lui… C'était un simple mal entendue. Mais je sais maintenant qu'il faut simplement être plus ferme. Je crois qu'il a compris sa leçon, il dit tenir à notre belle amitié malgré tout. Alors s'il te plaît, garde ton calme face à lui. Ça va à présent, je pense vraiment que les choses vont s'arranger entre lui et moi. » Dit-je en douceur en lui faisant un sourire rassurante.

Matt me sourit pâlement.

« -Tu est beaucoup trop gentille… Tu sais ça ? » Dit-il en douceur en me donnant une petite caresse amical sur l'une de mes joues.

Je lui rendis pâlement son sourire. Il soupira tout en rajoutant :

« -Ça va… Je garderais mon calme. Mais… Il a intérêt à garder ses mains baladeuses chez lui. Sinon, je jure que meilleur ami ou pas, il le regrettera ! Je vais le garder à l'œil. »

Je souris un peu plus, rassurez de sa réponse final. Je me rapprocha de lui et lui fis un câlin amical qu'il me rendis doucement. J'espérais sincèrement que tout alla aller bien entre Matt et Richard à leur prochain face à face…


End file.
